War of Weyard
by Forced Simile
Summary: AU: The four races of Weyard have been at war for thousands of generations. This one is no different. Or is it? Romances blossom and the battles grow worse. Will they ever be at peace?
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! This is my first Golden Sun fanfic so, bear with me!  
  
As said in the summery this is AU (Alternate Universe) so things will be different. But you probably could figure that out on your own.  
  
As regards to the issue of Piers/Picard's name, I'm using Piers because, as much as I like the name Picard, I'll forget and put Piers instead. STUPID ENGLISH GAME!  
  
Oh, yeah, there will be romances. You may or may not support them. Do not flame me for my preference. I like a lot of different GS pairings, but certain ones I like more than others. Deal with it. I'm not going to read your fanfiction and flame you about your pairings, so don't flame me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or any characters, concepts, or items in it. I want to own it all, but I don't. So don't sue me.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
War of Weyard: Prologue  
  
***  
  
Man, with wisdom they ruled the earth.  
  
Fish, with cold courage they ruled the sea.  
  
Dragons, with strength they ruled fire.  
  
Birds, with a lofty air of nobility they ruled the winds.  
  
None of these beautiful races could live at peace, however.  
  
The fiery dragons of Mars lived in the north. While they had the bodies of men, they had claws, teeth, wings and tails of dragons. They were easily angered and not peaceable at all.  
  
The calm and cool mermaids of Mercury lived in the south. Torsos of men they had, but their legs were like the tails of fish to help them rocket through the water. While they could breath both air and water, they preferred to keep to themselves and stay beneath the sea. Anyone breaching that unsigned agreement would be fiercely attacked.  
  
The noble angels of Jupiter lived in the east. They, although they appeared as men, had wings like birds. They preferred to live somewhere high, and above the other three races. If one race tried to be higher than the angels, they crushed them and sent them sailing into the hard, unforgiving ground.  
  
The wise men of Venus lived in the west. They claimed superiority over all the races, since all resembled man in one way or another. This made all races resent man.  
  
Thousands of years have passed and not one side seems to truly want peace. Millions of treaties have been read, signed and broken. Will there ever be peace? Will the wars end long enough for the tribes to see the connections that run deep within every single race? Only time will tell.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
So there's the prologue. It's nothing much now, but it will be! Please review. I love reviews. Constructive criticism is accepted. NO FLAMES. None. I don't like them. 


	2. Friends Forever? I Think Not

Chapter one! Yay! Now the story will have some substance.  
  
----------------------------  
  
**Chapter 1: Friends Forever? I Think Not**  
  
            The battlefield was ablaze, not only with fire, but the sheer anger that flooded every body that was still moving. The dragons torched every person they could see, while the men tried desperately to block their flames. Garet laughed at the sight of the men scurrying around trying to put out the fires while they were plucked off one by one. He cackled even more as he saw their commander approaching him. 'The legendary Isaac of Vale, huh?' Garet thought as the blonde drew closer.  He raised his hand, ready to cast a psynergenic spell.  
  
            "Inferno!" he cried to try and slow the advance of his enemy. Isaac shielded his face, but continued forward. Garet smirked.

            "Persistent aren't we?" the dragon prince said as he began to advance toward Isaac himself.  
  
            "Grand Gaia!" cried the blonde.  The ground below Garet erupted with light that burned his skin. Garet held his left wing, which was now searing with pain. Isaac took out his sword and charged for the injured dragon. Garet pulled out his wide sword in defense.  
  
            "I thought the Blood Treaty was still in effect!" Isaac snarled as the metal blades met.  Garet's defense proved to be impenetrable and Isaac found himself pulling back to try and attack him from a different angle.  
  
            "It was," Garet grunted as he blocked Isaac's next attack which was aimed at his right side, "until you rejected the woman we sent and the child she bore!  You rejected the very best of the Mars clan!"

            With that statement said, Garet swung his great sword in a wide arc.  Isaac barely missed being stuck as the ground mere inches in front of him shook from the impact of the dragon prince's sword.  
  
            "She bore one son with no defects, but the second, the daughter was deformed!" Isaac shouted.  Garet's eyes narrowed as he brought his sword back up to attack.  
  
            "You mean she was a dragon, like me! How can Prince Felix reject his own sister! How can you reject the girl you grew up with!" Garet cried in response.  That defiantly struck a chord in the young commander and Isaac attacked more fiercely.  When he found his sword parries would have little effect on his opponent's defense, he resorted to the more heavy handed attacks.  
  
            "Judgment!" Isaac yelled. Garet watched as a knight sent a giant energy beam down from the heavens.  The beam struck him head on leaving him weakened and vulnerable.  Garet could barely stand right after an attack as fierce as that.  While his guard was down, Isaac took this time to rush him with all the strength he had.  This did not go unnoticed by the Martian prince however.  
  
            "Two can play it that way! Meteor!" he cried.  Isaac felt himself frozen in his tracks as a giant, fiery rock collided with his then defenseless body.  The blonde struggled to regain his senses after being severely burned.  He could barely make out Garet's figure rushing for him.  He quickly raised his sword to block the next slash.  
  
            "Eighteen years, we've been in a feigned peace with each other. Eighteen years of learning each other's strengths and weaknesses. Eighteen years we should have spent trying to be friends," Isaac panted as he held his arm.  
  
            "Friends with you? Never!" Garet yelled. The two boys began to charge each other. Garet, being taller and stronger managed to knock Isaac into the ground.  
  
            "You didn't just reject a woman and her daughter, you rejected the entire race of Mars. You rejected us all, now we want you to pay!" Garet snarled as he dug his heel into Isaac's chest. Isaac grunted in pain, he could feel his ribs beginning to crack under the increasing force.  
  
            "Stone Spire!" called a voice. Garet was knocked out by a large, sharp rock. Isaac slowly turned his battle worn face toward Prince Felix.  
  
            "Are you alright, Isaac?" he asked as he rushed to the younger boy's side.  Isaac tried to sit up, but the pain in his ribs was just too much.  
  
            "My ribs feel like they're going to break," Isaac replied as he lay dejectedly on the battlefield.  Felix smirked and shook his head.  
  
            "Potent Cure," he said.  Isaac felt rejuvenated as the warm gold light surrounded his body.  He stood up alongside Prince Felix.

            "I can't be your cleric all the time, you have to be more careful," Felix warned his commander.  Isaac saluted casually.

            "Will do, your highness," he replied.  He suddenly snapped to attention as a familiar female figure ran to Garet.  
  


            "Cool Aura," she said. Garet slowly forced himself to sit up. The red-haired female dragon glared at them as she helped the prince to stand.  
  


            "If it isn't my brother Felix, and my former friend Isaac," she said coldly.  
  


            "If it isn't our dear Jenna," Felix replied, with equal indifference.  
  


            "Let's finish them Prince Garet!" Jenna said taking up her staff and standing beside the taller boy.  Garet smiled cockily.

            "I'm with you on that one, Jenna," he said gripping his wide sword.  Jenna raised her staff and a red aura swarmed around her.  
  


            "Serpent Fume!" she cried pointing her staff in Isaac's direction.  The young commander was engulfed in dragon shaped flames.  The dragon prince raised his clawed hand into the air.  
  
            "Tiamat!" Garet yelled.  The dragon appeared on Garet's command and the leaders of the Venusain army were seared with her flames.  Felix had had enough of being on the receiving end of the attacks.  He held his hand out menacingly as it began to glow with his psynergy.  
  
            "Odyssey!" Felix cried. Three swords lanced through Garet's body, immobilizing him temporarily.  As Felix sped forward to strike the finishing blow, Jenna was moving to intercept him.  She was interrupted by an Earthquake psynergy, causing her to loose her footing.  She glared at Isaac as she cast a quick Flare on him.  Garet was struggling to stand as Felix held his sword to strike the final blow.

            "Garet!" she screamed in desperation.  The dragon-boy looked up suddenly and held an outspread palm in Felix's direction.   
  
            "Liquefier!" Garet cried.  Felix was sent flying backwards as the white hot magma scorched his skin.  Jenna shakily stood up as she watched Garet march toward her brother.  Grief and sadness filled her heart for she knew if Garet got to her brother, he might die, but at the same time, the sting of betrayal was ever present.  Isaac was headed over to aid Felix, but Jenna whacked him hard with her staff.  She held it at his back as it began to glow with a psyergenic light.  
  
            "This will not end until one of you dies!" Jenna cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hurt feelings and anger ran deep, and played a bigger part in this battle than any of their psynergy did. But then the clouds began to rumble. Jenna and Garet's attacks were slowed to a halt.  A few drops of rain fell to the ground, and quick as a flash Jenna and Garet took to the skies along with the rest of the Mars clan.  
  
            "The one and only thing a dragon is afraid of..." Isaac said as the rain soaked his hair.  
  
            "Is water," Felix finished, "Too bad the Mercury clan has power over that and not us."

            The two warriors headed back toward the castle to report of the Martian retreat.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Are you mad? Are you sad? Do you even care? I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of this story! Please review. It makes me happy.

**Next Chapter: The Plight of Mercury**


	3. The Plight of Mercury

Here's chapter two!  
  
Oh, I talk about submarines. Not like modern day submarines, think...Atlantis type technology. I know most people would already know where I'm coming from but some people might not, so I just want to be sure everyone knows what I'm talking about.  
  
Thanks to Kay, who was they only person to review. Come on people review!  
  
----------------------------  
  
**Chapter Two: The Plight of Mercury**  
  
            Princess Mia gazed out her window at the landscape below. The colorful coral was filled with tropical fish. As, they swam past her window and she sighed. Her father, King Hydros was going into another one of his tangents. He wanted her to get married to someone. Anyone. She swam over to her wardrobe and put on a loose blue shirt. She didn't care what her father thought, she would decide when and who she would marry. There was a knock on her door. Mia opened it to reveal her old friend Piers.  
  
            "How are you Admiral Piers?" she said courteously.  
  
            "Fine, Princess Mia," he replied with a smile and a slight bow. The two were silent for a while.  
  
            "Would you care to go for a swim with me?" she asked.  
  
            "Of course," the young admiral answered.  Mia and Piers swam down the halls of the palace.  
  
            "What's going on in the northwest? I hear there's a war between the Mars and Venus clans after eighteen years of peace," Mia asked Piers.  
  
            "It was all on a faulty treaty," Piers replied shaking his head, "As long as the Venus accepted the woman they provided for the then prince, the Mars wouldn't fight them. She bore the prince, who is now king, two children. Prince Felix was normal by their standards, Princess Jenna was a dragon. The people tried to tolerate Jenna for seventeen years of her life, but they rejected her and her mother. A war broke out, Prince Garet at the head of the pack as usual."  
  
            "This Garet fellow sounds rash. He wasted no time in attacking the Venus," the princess said, taking an interest in the talk of war commanders.  
  
            "It's the best part about him. He knows how to use the dragon's unbridled rage to his advantage. He uses them while their anger is still hot to attack his enemies," Piers commented.  Mia nodded trying to analyze the dragon prince's character.  
  
            "What about Prince Felix? What did he do?" Mia asked, prying further into the matter.  
  
            "He retaliated as expected. He's also a skilled leader, but he has his commander, Isaac at his side."

  
            "I've heard much about Isaac is he any good in battle?"  
  
            "I have yet to find out, but let's hope he's not too good," he answered with a wink. The young princess giggled a little and then fell silent as she heard her father's yelling down the hall.  
  
            "They WHAT?" King Hydros cried.  
  
            "It's true King Hydros, they bombed our submarine with one of their flying ships," a small, timid voice replied.  Most likely one of the surviving soldiers.  
  
            "I don't believe this! Call Piers! We need a fleet and fast!"  
  


Mia glanced over at the afore mentioned man.  Piers' face was already very serious and he stepped into the throne room, with the azure haired girl not far behind.  
  
            "Right here King Hydros," he said.  
  
            "Admiral, I need you to get as many ships, subs and warcrafts as you can, we're attacking the Jupiter clan!" King Hydros ordered.  Piers saluted.  
  
            "Aye, your Highness!"  
  
            Mia sighed and watched her father continue planning the war with his advisor, Alex. She didn't like Alex very much. He was seemed so sneaky and cunning,  and it scared her a little. When Alex caught sight of her he grinned, much to her annoyance. Alex had been after her for as long as she can remember. 'If that sneaky underhanded man thinks he can even touch me, he's got another thing coming,' Mia thought, 'That stupid, annoying, evil, dastardly, lying..."  
  
            "Good morning Alex, how are you?" she asked masking her contempt. Alex floated over and kissed her hand.  
  
            "Fine since you came along," he replied. Mia suddenly felt very sick. To think she taught him the ways of diplomacy! Now he used the government to steal money from the hands of the needy. She wanted to do something, but the problem was so widespread that the only way to alleviate it would be to get rid of Alex. How could she do that without having to cover it up?  
  
            "His Highness tells me you haven't chosen anyone to marry yet," Alex said blatantly showing his intentions.  
  
            "Yes, I have chosen not to get married yet," Mia replied. In her mind she was saying, 'Like I'd ever choose you, you lout.'  
  
            "Have you considered me as one of your options?" Alex added. Mia smiled and shook her head. Inside she was screaming in disgust. She'd sooner marry Garet the prince of the Mars clan.  
  
            "I'm going to go check on Megan and Justin, all right father?" Mia said, excusing herself from the room. She heaved out a loud sigh as she left. Alex got more and more sickening every day. She heard giggling and she smiled mischievously and put her hands on her hips. She turned toward a nearby statue, only to see Megan and Justin.  
  
            "Alex tried to woo you again?" Megan asked hugging her cousin.  
  
            "He can't have you! If Uncle Hydros does make you marry him, I'll throw such a fuss at the wedding, he'd start having second thoughts about marrying into the royal family!" Justin cried. Mia laughed. 'If he did that, Justing won't be the only one having a fit,' she thought.  
  
            "Come on, Mia!  You have to teach us more about healing," Megan said giving Mia's shirt a little tug. Mia smiled and the three swam down the hall to the library to being their lessons.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Now we've heard from Garet, Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Mia, and Piers. Now you know I wasn't going to leave Ivan and Sheba out of the fun! They're in there next chapter! Please review. You know I like it!

**Next Chapter:  On the Height of Jupiter**


	4. On the Height of Jupiter

Yay, chapter three!  
  
Thank you to Flowers of Moss. *Sniff* I love reviews so much! Thank you!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Three: On the Height of Jupiter**  
  
            Ivan watched his sister pace the floor. It made him worry. She never was this nervous about anything.  
  
            "I told them to attack the surfaced part of Lemuria! Not some renegade submarine! Then at least they would have started a war with some decent damage done to the other side!" Queen Hamma huffed. She was in her late forties and way past the age of bearing children, yet she had none. She had a spunky young apprentice named Feizhi, but the right to the crown was placed on Ivan. Not that he minded.  
  
            "Ivan, we have to go consult the oracle," she said grabbing him blindly.  
  
            "The oracle?" he repeated, shocked obviously. The oracle was only consulted in an extreme emergency. Ivan had never even seen her, so he was even more worried when Queen Hamma said that they must go. Even though the circumstances weren't favorable, he was interested in what she was going to say. Queen Hamma pushed past dazed guards and into Feizhi's room.  
  
            "Feizhi!" she cried, "We're going to see the oracle."  
  
            "In Lalivario?" Feizhi said running from her books.  The queen rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
            "Where else?"  
  
            "Wait for me!"  
  
            "We wouldn't leave without you, dear."  
  
            Ivan was still being dragged behind his sister. The oracle. He had heard she was unbelievably beautiful. He couldn't let her looks dampen the seriousness of the situation he was in. The Jupiter clan might be going to war. Hamma had dragged him down to the carriage where they waited for Feizhi. Riding in a carriage seemed almost silly to Ivan, the three of them could fly with their snowy, white wings. But it was the way of the diplomats, and he could not say a word. The frenzied girl came running down the stairs tying up her hair. She jumped in and they were off.  
  
***  
  
            The oracle's temple was huge. The three had been wandering around for nearly an hour with a guide and they weren't even in the oracle's chamber yet. Ivan sighed impatiently. Finally the guide opened up a door to reveal the oracle. She was sitting on a purple cushion with her eyes closed and her white wings swayed to and fro in the misty purple smoke. Ivan could not dispute that she was beautiful.  
  
            "Tell me what you would like to know Queen Hamma for I see all," she said.  
  
            "That means you know what we want to know," Feizhi said. Queen Hamma quickly smacked her apprentice on the head. The oracle opened her eyes. They were a stunning purple.  
  
            "Yes I do. You want to know if you will win the war even if your men missed their mark," the oracle replied, "The truth is whether or not they got their target, this war will lead to another, and then another and then we will eventually kill each other."  
  
            "Will we or won't we win?" Queen Hamma asked. The oracle sighed.  
  
            "The outcome will be a fuzzy one, no one will win," she replied.  
  
            Queen Hamma sighed. This wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
  
            "I know, you wanted to hear we will win in a blaze of glory," the oracle replied. She turned to Feizhi.  
  
            "I know what you want to ask me. Yes you will get what your heart desires." She then turned to Ivan.  
  
            "I also know what you want to ask me, Prince Ivan. My name is Sheba."  
  
***  
  
            Ivan couldn't get her out of his head. Her eyes, her smile her wings and the way she just knew. It was remarkable. He just wanted to see her again. Well, if they were going to be at war for a while, he might see her more often. Those beautiful eyes and her sweet voice as she said, "My name is Sheba." His train of thought was broken by Feizhi bounding in with her books.  
  
            "I hope you don't mind, I don't like studying alone," she said. Ivan growled.  
  
            "Go ahead," he consented. Feizhi smiled and started reading immediately. Ivan stared at her for a little while. She was strange. She could see the future, a little, but the ability came and went as it pleased. She wasn't in control like Sheba. Ivan's thoughts drifted to the lonely girl in that giant temple. No one knows where she came from, but they do know she fell out of the sky.  
  
            "Such a beautiful girl deserves to come from heaven," Ivan said out loud.  
  
            "Who?" Feizhi asked. Ivan had forgotten she was there.  
  
            "No one Fei," he replied.  
  
            "Oh," she blurted out. She almost sounded disappointed. Ivan tried to ignore it. Sheba invaded his thoughts again. She was beautiful. He imagined her sitting at his side, her head on his shoulder foretelling of their future together. It would be his dream.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
There's chapter three for you! Don't draw conclusions about the couples just yet! I might change it up on you! Review please, or Sheba will be sad.

**Next Chapter:  Martian Heat**


	5. Martian Heat

Here's chapter four for ya! Now I can go read my new manga!  
  
Yes, I am aware that I make Garet even taller than he already is. He's a dragon now, he's allowed to be taller. ^_^  
  
Thank you Alex! I wanted to try something original, so here it is!  
  
I didn't realize that this story was on Flowers of Moss' favorites! Thank you! I'm so glad someone thinks this story is favorite material even if not a lot of people review!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 4: Martian Heat**  
  
            Garet sat in his room licking his wounds. Literally. He was very aware it was barbaric, and he didn't care. He'd had all of the other barbaric things broken out of him except this. He wasn't quite sure why he acted so brutish at times, but it seemed almost his nature, his people were part dragon after all. His sister barged in. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance.  
  
            "You stupid boy, don't lick yourself! Have someone dress your wounds!" she cried. Garet snarled.  
  
            "Dress them like what?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
            "You know what I mean! Now go!"  
  
            Garet rolled his eyes, but got up and went anyway. He might have this broken out of him too. At least he could still eat like a barbarian. Garet didn't know why he listened to anyone around here. He towered at seven feet tall, and was stronger than most other dragons. Even Sauratos and Menardi were no match for him and they fell into forced servitude to him. He wandered down to the infirmary, where Jenna treating wounded soldiers. Garet waltzed over to her and sat down in the empty chair next to her.  
  
            "Mind patching me up really quick?" He inquired of Jenna.  
  
            "Sure," she replied with a smile, "Cool Aura."  
  
            Garet was healed and he smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"What's the matter?" he asked.  Jenna sighed.  
  
            "Garet, why does my own brother hate me?" she asked.  
  
            "Because the entire clan of Venus is made up of stupid, shallow idiots," he replied.  
  
            "Look who's talking," Jenna said laughing a little.  
  
            "What are you talking about! I'm not an idiot!" Garet shouted.  
  
            "I do think you tend to be shallow at times," she said.  
  
            "Really?" Garet said, cocking an eyebrow, "Prove it!"  
  


Jenna smirked, "Foxy nurse dragon over there."  
  
            "Over where!" he cried.  Jenna giggled and Garet glared at her. Jenna's laughter died slowly and she looked down, to hide her tears.  
  
            "My best friend Isaac betrayed me, I can't get over that," she said quietly.  
  
            "Shows what a good friend he was," Garet snapped crossing his arms.  
  
            "No!  Don't say things like that!" Jenna cried.  Garet was a bit taken aback by this sudden outburst.  Jenna looked down and gripped her arms solemnly.

"It's like he changed over night, and it didn't even seem like he meant what he said, it's like he was just doing it for show," she said, sadness hanging on every word.  
  
            "That was a pretty painful show," Garet said softly.  Jenna remained silent as tears continued to slide her cheeks.  Karst, one of the chief army officers, came down to the infirmary.  
  
            "Prince Garet, dinner is ready," she said.  
  
            "Oh, boy!" Garet said jumping up, "Jenna come with me! Have a bite to eat! It'll make you feel better!"  
  
            Jenna sighed but came along. Garet was only trying to cheer her up.  
  
***  
  
            "So there's a war starting in the southeast?" Agatio repeated.  
  
            "Yep, that's what I saw and heard," Menardi said, stuffing her face with food, "And our spy said that King Hydros did declare war."  
  
            Garet vaguely remembered his nanny warning him about the mermaids in the south. He couldn't remember what she said they did though, but it was something terrible.  
  
            "Then we should hit Mercury hard and fast when their guard is down, and their troops are gone," Sauratos said. Garet nodded. His father also agreed.  
  
            "Keep tabs on the Mercury clan," he instructed his military officials. Garet smiled. He had to sharpen his sword and train ten times as hard. Another war was on the horizon. His younger brother grinned at him from across the table. He liked to watch Garet train. Something about the Mercury clan stirred the memory of a fear Garet had long forgotten. He was trying to remember what he was supposed to be afraid of, besides the water. Something about the people themselves was supposed to scare him. It didn't make sense, he used to think about it all the time when he was younger, and now he couldn't remember. 'Maybe I don't have to be afraid of them anymore,' he thought, 'I'm not afraid now.' The Mercury clan was as good as gone.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
More war next chapter! Yeah! War! To tell you the truth, in real life, I despise war. But this is fanfiction. Review or dragon-Garet will burn down your house!  Okay, maybe not, but please review.

**Next Chapter: Cool Reflections**


	6. Cool Reflections

Okay, so no war this chapter either. But there will be battles! Soon! Gah, maybe not...  
  
Void: You might get really mad at me for the pairings I pick...I'm going to chase away all my reviewers...  
  
Many thanks to Suh! That was great advice! I guess I'm better at drawing battle scenes than I am at writing them. I will try to be more mindful of my detail and imagery, also. Just so you know, I'm not going to kill Alex (because I LOVE Alex) he's just in a little governmental mix up right now and Mia doesn't really like him. I also kinda felt bad for Agatio and Karst, they didn't seem like such bad people toward the end of the game...after you whip them badly...and they're just lying there...and they need your help... And every good writer is entitled to give good advice even if they haven't put up a fic yet! So don't feel bad! Thank you for adding this to your favorites! I'm so happy! ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Five: Cool Reflections**  
  
            Mia ran down the docks in upper Lemuria. Piers was there, barking orders to his men. Mia ran up to him. He smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip and then glanced up at him.  
  
            "Piers you are one of my oldest friends. Don't die out there," she said.  
  
            "Have I ever even gotten injured in a war Mia?" he asked.  
  
            "No, but please don't add to my worries!" she cried handing him her favorite pearl bracelet.  
  
            "I'll do my best to keep her Highness pleased," he said clutching it to his chest. She hugged him.  Piers hoped his men didn't notice how red his face was becoming.  Just another war, like there was almost every month. She waved to Piers and started to leave. Alex was waiting for her.  
  
            "Hello, Princess," he said cordially.  
  
            "Hello, Alex," she said coldly walking right past him. Alex smirked a little.  
  
            "You seem to have a fondness for the Admiral," he said slowly.  Mia turned around quickly.

            "What's it to you?" she snapped quickly.  Alex didn't reply but started to saunter away casually.

            "I asked you a question," she said firmly.  Alex turned slightly.

"It's nothing to me at all," he said, "Sorry for prying into your business."  
  
            The princess shook her head.

"You're hiding something," she said.  Alex smirked and turned to face her completely.  Mia growled and walked down to the lower part of Lemuria. Part of the city was submerged in water, the other half was above. 'Thank the Wise One we can change the shape of our legs to that of humans or else we'd never be able to take advantage of the docks in upper Lemuria,' she thought. At the same time Alex was not far off. She then remembered the other reason she could change shape. 'I don't even want to think about it,' she mused as she glanced over her shoulder at Alex, 'Who knows where he's been.' She came toward the submerged part of the city and dove in, leaving Alex behind.  
  
            "Just you wait Princess.  Once the full picture is revealed, that Piers of yours won't be able to protect you," he said watching her disappear into the dark waters, "but I will."  
  
***  
  
            Later that day, after the ships had gone, Megan was curled up in Mia's lap with a book on healing, while Justin admired his uncle's many swords and tridents. Megan and Justin's parents were high ranking military officials, and they along with Piers and King Hydros, went off to war.  
  
            "Mia how many healing psynergies can you use?" Megan asked as she read through the book.  
  
            "Six," Mia replied gently, "I can even revive people if I use my djinni."  
  
            "Wow. Can I see your djinni?" Megan asked. Mia smiled at the girl.  
  
            "Of course," she replied. She let out a little whistle and nine little blue djinni came running into the room. Justin and Megan instantly were on the floor playing with them.  
  
            "Mia, doesn't Piers have djinni too?" Justin asked as one sat on his head.  
  
            "Yes, he and I have the eighteen Mercury djinni," she said, "We use their powers and we summon stronger forces with them."  
  
            Justin gave her an inquisitive look.  
  
            "Like what?" the boy asked.  
  
            "Well, there's Mercury, Neritied, Neptune, and Boreas," Mia replied.  
  
            "Are there more?" he asked.  
  
            "Well, there are eighteen djinni for every race in Weyard. There are the djinni for Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, they can all summon different things," she continued.  
  
            "Do you know of any summons for the other races?" Megan asked.  
  
            "I've only seen a few, I know that the Jupiter summons are Jupiter, Atlanta, Procone, and Thor, but I'm not sure about the other elements, Father has not allowed me in war against them yet," she answered.  
  
            Megan petted a djinn and wore a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
            "If we were to work together, couldn't our djinni summon other things?" Megan asked.  
  
            "I'm not sure, and I don't think that will ever happen. We are all just too different, we'd never work together."  
  
            Megan and Justin looked down at the squeaking djinni.  
  
            "I don't want to go to war anymore," Justin said.  
  
            "I just want peace," Megan added. Mia was quiet. She wanted the same thing, but there was no way to do it. It seemed too impossible.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked it. Next chapter, we focus on the Venus! Review please, or Piers will freeze you with his Diamond Berg! I'm so hot right now that might not be a bad idea...plus Piers is cool. Gah, bad pun!


	7. Venusian Dream

*Sigh* After my vacation, I feel so relaxed. Here's chapter six!  
  
Thank you to Suh (again). Yes, Piers is hot...I love Piers. And I'm serious about Alex. He's not going to die, and he's not entirely evil. It's just the only person who's been talking about him up until now is Mia, and Mia doesn't really like Alex. Alex is just aware of the full picture...and Mia isn't. I'm not saying anymore.  
  
Thank you Dark Star Dragon! I just love reviews so much!  
  
And let's not forget Wild Fox of the Wastland who read every chapter and reviewed for each one! All I can say is Felix/Sheba fans will be pleased...I'm not sure about everyone else...Don't hate me, I'm working on another AU fic, and I'm sure it'll please a number of other fans!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Six: Venusian Dream**  
  
            Isaac wandered the halls of the palace late at night. It wasn't more than a few weeks ago, when he and Jenna were racing, yet again, down these very same halls. It wasn't more than a few days ago, when, in the very same marble arch he stood under, he betrayed her. Isaac still remembered his harsh words and the sickening sound of a slap that left a red mark on her face. He remembered the shock on her face and the tears that streamed from her eyes. If he could take it all back he would, but right now, he couldn't.  
  
            "It was for the best," he said leaning on the archway, "If she had stayed any longer the people would have killed her. We couldn't protect her anymore."  
  
            Isaac closed his dark blue eyes. 'But I wanted to,' he thought. He heard footsteps behind him.  
  
            "You're thinking about Jenna too," Felix said leaning on the opposite side of the arch, "She can excuse you over time. She might never forgive me."  
  
            "You didn't hit her, you didn't throw her out of the country."  
  
            "I may as well have. I did nothing to stop it, I didn't even explain why we had to get rid of her. And what's worse, when she called for me to help her, I turned my back. And my mother..."  
  
            Isaac turned to his friend with a look of sympathy and understanding. "Your father treated her harshly, didn't he?"  
  
            "Harsh is an understatement."  
  
            Isaac and Felix walked on together in silence.  
  
            "We as man claim such superiority, but we treat our own flesh and blood with harshness if they're different," Isaac said, "It really makes us the barbarians."  
  
            "My words exactly. It's a pity we are so war like, I wish we weren't. I wish we could have peace," Felix said.  
  
            "It seems every time we try, something goes wrong."  
  
            "Why can't it just work? Just once? So many have died, we don't need anymore. We've had enough retribution and revenge for tens of thousands of years. Why can't we just stop?"  
  
            Isaac could hear the earnestness in Felix's voice, and he knew he was expecting an answer. Isaac struggled for a moment with the question and then said, "I believe it's been such a part of our lives for so long, we'd feel strange without it."  
  
            "Then why can't we unite for a common good against something?"  
  
            Isaac knew the answer to that one, "Because there is nothing to fight."  
  
            Felix sighed in exasperation.

"Alright fine, to hell with peace and all that, I just want my sister back!" he cried.  
  
            Isaac stared at his friend. Felix wasn't one to have sudden outbursts like that. Hurting his family hadn't been something he'd enjoyed much at all and it was starting to show.  
  
            "You need something to take your mind off your family," Isaac said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Why don't we go play some chess?"  
  
            Felix nodded, but Isaac could tell that it would not be enough.  
  
***  
  
            Dora climbed up the ladder in the library with careful ease. She pulled a book from the top shelf and slowly climbed down. She sighed as she handed it over to her husband Kyle. He always liked to start his mornings with a good book and a cup of coffee.  
  
            "It's times like this I miss Jenna, she'd fly right up there and get that book for me," she said quietly, "and she was always so polite."  
  
            Kyle sighed as he sat down and opened the book.  
  
            "I know Dora. I hated to watch them go, but it was either that or they stayed and ended up dead," he said flipping through the pages. Dora looked over her husband's shoulder.  
  
            "What are you looking for?" she asked gently.  
  
            "Something to take my mind off of Jenna and her mother," her husband replied.  Dora nodded thoughtfully.  
  
            "Well, you shouldn't read a book about slaying dragons," she told him.  Kyle stopped turning and slammed the book shut and stood up abruptly. He held his hand out to Dora.  
  
            "Let's just go have breakfast," he said. Dora took up his invitation and the two walked out arm in arm.  
  
***  
  
            Jenna was drinking her tea, at breakfast when suddenly she sneezed. Garet stared at his friend with a devious look.  
  
            "What?" she asked gruffly.  
  
            "Someone's talking about you," he said.  
  
            "How do you know?" Jenna asked with a skeptical look on her face.  
  
            "Whenever you sneeze out of the blue like that someone is talking about you."  
  
            "Says who?"  
  
            "I don't know," Garet said, "some old legend."  
  
            Jenna rolled her eyes and finished her tea. She secretly hoped that that someone was Isaac.  
  
***  
  
            Isaac was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open at breakfast. He and Felix had stayed up the whole night. They finished their game of chess and then they started to sword fight. 'I knew we shouldn't have started fighting,' Isaac thought, 'We always get carried away with it and take hours to finish one duel.' Felix was sitting at the other end of the table, trying not to fall asleep in his cereal, which he had barely eaten. As Isaac tried to drink his coffee a travel worn person appeared at the dining hall entrance.  
  
            "War in the southeast!" the man cried and then collapsed. Isaac jumped up and ran to the man's side. He slowly helped him up as Felix snapped to attention and stood up to interrogate the man.  
  
            "What happened to make them fight?" Felix asked.  
  
            "The Jupiter bombed a Mercurian ship," the man answered. Felix bit his lip.  
  
            "It's odd the Jupiter always make the first move, or they know when the other side is going to attack...why?" he inquired. An old man at the end of the table stood.  
  
            "I know why," he said confidently. Felix remembered him as Lord Babi.  
  
            "Then tell us Lord Babi, how do they know what to do in war?"  
  
            "They have an oracle. She fell from the sky, and she can predict the future."  
  
            Felix stared at the old man in disbelief.  
  
            "How do you know?" he asked quickly.  
  
            "How do I know? Young man, I've lived among every race in Weyard, so I've been around. Every Jupiterian knows about her. I've even seen her. And she told me to tell you something, Prince Felix."  
  
            "She knows about me?" Felix said in amazement.  
  
            "She knows everything! She wants you to come and take her."  
  
            Felix was silent. Isaac was also in disbelief, but he managed to come out of it.  
  
            "I think we should kidnap her, it would limit the Jupiter's foresight, and get their soldiers and citizens in a state of confusion," Isaac suggested. Felix's father agreed.  
  
            "So it's settled, we will kidnap the oracle."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
So? What do you think? ...I know what you're thinking...yes I am an Isaac/Jenna fan. *ducks blows from Isaac/Mia fans* But I like Isaac/Mia too! I just like Isaac/Jenna better. Don't hate me! I don't hate you! Next chapter, we peer into the life of Mia a little more...I think. Review, or Isaac will have Judgment destroy your house!  Okay, maybe not, but please review.

**Next Chapter: Deep Blue**


	8. Deep Blue

I'm tired, and I'm not going to say anything to bore you. Just enjoy the chapter.  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Net Strife: Thank you! That's weird, you had a dream that was similar to this? I guess this whole story stemmed from the desire to make Mia a mermaid. Then it all went downhill from there.  
  
Flowers of Moss: Yeah! I read your profile, and yes, Strong Bad rocks.  
  
Anon: I beat most of the game already, and I took careful notes of Isaac/Jenna evidence. I mean I love Isaac/Mia, but I already had stuff to support that. I'm strange, I like most pairings you can make in Golden Sun with the exception of slash pairings (most of those fics make me gag, so I stopped reading them), and well obvious ones you can't have such as Felix/Jenna. I mean they're brother and sister for crying out loud! Leave them alone!  
  
Void: Most of the pairings I pick for this story are partially important to the storyline. Some I'm still not sure about. But Mudshippers do not fear! When I finally work out the kinks in my other AU fic, you won't be disappointed.  
  
Wild Fox of the Wasteland: Shhh...I love Felix. I really do! Felix and Sheba's relationship is important to the storyline also.  
  
Suh: NOOO!!! Don't gnaw on the hem of my pants! I'm so glad this story is inspiring you! *sniff* I feel so important...for now anyway. Hmmm...I might get a chance to go in depth about what happened to Jenna and her mother. Especially, later in the story. Now Felix is going to kidnap the oracle, fall in love with the oracle and spell DOOM for everyone else! Oh yeah, the drama! The drama! I need to stop reading Invader ZIM fics. They make me insane.  
  
King Surfing Pikachu: I know what you mean, I can stand a lot of different pairings. I can stand a lot of different opinions. If you don't like the pairing I picked, you may say so. Just DON'T FLAME ME. Not for the pairing I picked. If it's because my grammar and spelling are terrible, that's a different story altogether.  
  
Here's chapter seven.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Seven: Deep Blue**  
  
            Mia read through the several letters she received from both Piers and her father, King Hydros. They had been fighting for a month and it seemed endless and mundane. Piers told her of the beautiful mountains where the Jupiterians lived. Purple crystal spires and misty lavender clouds, all stained red with blood because of the war. Her father told of the soldiers and how they all fought valiantly. Mia was tired of war. She wanted Piers and her father to come back and just stay home and be safe. She sat on her bed with the letters strewn all over her sheets. Megan and Justin came into her room.  
  
            "Mia," said a sleepy eyed Megan, "we can't sleep."  
  
            Mia smiled and picked up some of her letters to make room for them. They crawled in on either side of Mia and snuggled close.  
  
            "I miss my mom, Mia," Justin mumbled. She nodded and patted his head. They slowly drifted to sleep. They came into her room almost every night since the war began. Mia didn't mind too much, they were just scared and needed someone who'd care for them while their parents were away. Mia settled down to read one of Piers more recent letters. She didn't want anyone to know just yet, but she really did love the guy. She let out a yawn. Mia rubbed her eyes and decided it was really time for her to get some rest. She put away her letters and settled in between her sleeping cousins.  
  
***  
  
            Mia woke up wheezing and her eyes burned. Justin and Megan were crying and gasping for air. The water was black with some sort of liquid and she couldn't breathe. She heard pounding on her door.  
  
            "Stay in bed, kids!" she choked out as she went to open it. Alex was there with her Angelic Ankh. He handed it to her, and grabbed the two children.  
  
            "We're under attack, the water is polluted," he coughed, "We have to get to upper Lemuria."  
  
            They four of them swam out the castle and into the dark waters. Mia followed Alex as best she could, but she could barely breathe, it was maddening.  
  
            "Mia hold onto my neck, I can't afford to lose you," he said. Mia was so starved for air, she did what he asked. When they surfaced near the shore of Lemuria, they were met by two black figures with glowing red eyes.  
  
            "Well, well. If it isn't Princess Mia and the Royal Advisor Alex," said the strikingly tall figure with red dragon wings.  
  
            "I wonder if Mia's as good an adept as they say she is?" said a female dragon standing with him.  
  
            Alex growled, "You'd better let us go, Garet."  
  
            Garet gave him a demonic smile, "You recognize me? I'm flattered!"  
  
            "I'm interested to know, what will you do if we don't let you go?" said the female dragon stroking Alex's chin. The children cowered in Alex's arms.  
  
            "Alex, get the children to safety, I'll keep them busy," Mia said, climbing out of the water as her fins transformed into legs. He nodded, and left. The dragon girl giggled.  
  
            "Two against one hardly seems fair!" she declared.  
  
            "No, but it's the way she wants to play, Jenna," Garet said taking out his sword. Mia narrowed her eyes. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as she gazed at the two dragons poised to attack. She wasn't at all prepared to fight, she was still in her nightgown.  
  
            "Serpent Fume!" cried Jenna. Mia braced as the dragon shaped flame seared her skin. She took a defensive stance and continued probing her problem as best she could, 'Come on Mia, think! Aha! That's it!'  
  
            "Mist!" she cried. Mia struck the dragon girl and she fell to the ground in a deep slumber.  
  
            "I see," Garet said as he glanced over at Jenna's sleeping form, "You want this to be an all out duel between the two of us."  
  
            "It is whatever you say it is," Mia said. As she stared up at Garet's hulking form, she started to wish she had struck him instead of Jenna. 'Oh Wise One...Why did you allow him to be so huge?' she gulped as he started barreling toward her. She dodged his attack just in time and whacked him on the back with her ankh. He fell into the sand, still going at full speed. Garet slowly got up, growling deep in his throat. He seemed more like an animal than a thinking being. He made a wide swing, which she barely dodged. His huge blade grazed her stomach and ripped through the fabric of her nightgown. A small amount of blood began to stream out of the wound. The cut stung, but Mia ignored the pain, and prepared to attack further. Garet wasted no time in tackling her, and forcing her to the ground. Mia pointed her staff at him as he drew closer to launch an attack and cried, "Glacier!"  
  
            Garet was sent reeling backwards as the psynergy struck him head on. He grunted in pain. 'I must be weak against her kind of psynergy,' Garet thought as he stood to face the Mercurian princess. She glared at him. Garet quickly cast the psynergy of Inferno and then followed right after with a violent slash at her shoulder. She, although injured, showed no signs of backing down. Garet was about to try and attack her again when Jenna came up behind Mia and struck her from behind. Garet smirked as Mia fell limp into the sand.  
  
            The prominent Mercurian city of Lemuria was captured within the hour.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ah, this is rich. The Mars have taken over the Mercury's territory while they were at war. This will lead to a very interesting conflict. And let's not forget Felix's quest to capture Sheba! Please review, or I'll sic Alex on you. You don't want to have Alex sicced on you.  Hehehe...

**Next Chapter: Angel of Mine**


	9. Angel of Mine

Phew, I'm tired, and I've been reading an awful lot lately, trying to cram in my summer reading.

Thank yous!

Flowers of Moss: It was a little short wasn't it...I'll try to make my chapters longer!

The Rain Child: Yay! The Rain Child reviewed my story! I feel all privileged! Thank you! Don't worry, Alex won't get killed, Mia will only badmouth him at any chance she gets.

Suh: I hate ff.net and its continual problems, but hey you learn to deal.

Void: Well, you have a few things to consider on Mia's defeat. First, her element, the water, was polluted, and that alone lowered her energy, and she narrowly escaped suffocation from not being able to breathe under water in her current state. Like you said, she also was on land, and she wasn't at her peak, that coupled with the fact that Garet is bigger and stronger than she is led to her defeat. And don't worry, her revenge is on the horizon!

Dark Star Dragon: Isaac/Jenna to me is a lot more interesting than Isaac/Mia and easier for me to write. I mean, Isaac/Mia is what I call a lemming coupling. I remember when I first started reading Golden Sun fics, and all I could find was Isaac/Mia. I was so bored after reading like fifty of them, I started to like Isaac/Jenna and Garet/Mia better. Don't get me wrong, I do like Isaac/Mia!

Here's chapter nine!

---------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Angel of Mine**

            Ever since Queen Hamma started the war, Ivan got to see Sheba everyday. As, he saw her more, she only seemed to grow more and more beautiful. Sheba seemed wise beyond her years, and that only made Ivan love her more. Ivan often reflected on his visits with her. This day was no different. As Feizhi lay on the rug in the library, reading yet another book, Ivan sat in a chair not too far off and thought of how infectious Sheba's smile was. Feizhi interrupted his thoughts by closing the thick book she had been reading and getting up to pick up another one. Feizhi had been studying a lot lately, she had to, being she was going to be Ivan's royal advisor when he became king. 'But,' Ivan noted, 'I have never seen her this diligent in studying before, not while I was around at least.' Feizhi grabbed the book she was looking for and sat back down. After a few minutes she realized Ivan was staring at her.

            "Is there something his Highness wants?" she asked, "Your staring is a bit uncomfortable."

            "You've been studying awful hard lately, I'd like to ask why," Ivan said. Feizhi shrugged.

            "I have to serve you well," she replied. Ivan sat back in his chair, not wishing to disturb her further.

            "It's almost time for our daily visit to the oracle," Feizhi said, not looking up from her book, "You should go get ready to leave, I'll be down in a minute."

            Ivan gave her a strange look, but did as she suggested.

***

            Sheba sat at her window. Looking expectantly at the horizon. The sun was beautiful.  It stirred a long forgotten memory in the depths of her mind.  She tore herself away from the gorgeous scenery below.  Sheba had to focus on the task at hand.

            "The Golden Sun must not rise, you must stop them, dearest," Sheba said closing her eyes. She clasped her hands together.

            "I'm waiting for you Felix."

***

            Felix sneezed as he and Isaac, disguised as temple priests, infiltrated the haven of the oracle. Isaac gave him a quick glare and continued following the other priests as they escorted two young royals, a blonde haired boy and a lavender haired girl, to her chamber. Fortunately for them, the priests in the temple folded their wings and wore long flowing robes, so you couldn't tell whether they had wings or not. Once inside the chamber the priests lined against the wall and stood solemnly.

            "Why are _we_ doing this again?" Isaac whispered to Felix.

            "Because I want to make sure this is done right," Felix whispered back. Isaac rolled his eyes. The oracle was a blonde haired girl seated on a purple pillow. 'How amazing and mysterious,' Isaac sarcastically mused to himself.

            "Today is an event changing day," she said to the two teenagers who sat before her.

            "Why? What makes today so special?" the boy asked. The oracle smiled.

            "The two chosen ones are here," she replied.

            "What do you mean by that?" the girl inquired. Isaac glanced at Felix and he nodded. They tore off their robes, to reveal their armor underneath. Everyone shrieked in surprise, but the oracle looked unfazed, as though she was expecting it to happen. Isaac grabbed the purple haired girl, by her ponytail, and held his sword to her neck.

            "Anyone moves and the girl dies!" he cried. Felix picked up the oracle.

            "I've been expecting you Felix," she said, with a gentle smile. Felix had no time to wonder how or why she knew his name, because Isaac, still dragging the confused girl, was leaving the room and calling for him to follow. As they left the room, she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder.

            "I know what you're thinking," she mumbled, "Yes, you will get out of this alive and I will explain everything you need to know."

            Felix was about to ask how she knew, but he heard footsteps behind him. It was the boy, and he looked like he might kill him if he caught him.

            "Give...Sheba...back..." the boy growled as he ran after them. Sheba looked back at him and sighed.

            "Ivan won't kill you, I won't let him," she said. Somehow, her calm reassurances made Felix feel confident, and he pressed on. They came to the top of the tower.

            "They're late!" Isaac cried as he saw the flying ship was nowhere in sight. He eased his grip on the girl's ponytail and apologized for being so rough. Felix wanted to laugh. Leave it to Isaac to apologize to the enemy. Felix put Sheba down and he went closer to the edge of the building to see the view. She sighed as the blonde boy came into view.

            "You!" he cried pointing to Felix, "You will die!"

            His eyes flashed purple and he cried, "Thor!"

            Felix watched as a giant man sent bolts of lightening his way. There was no dodging that attack. Felix took a huge amount of damage and lost his balance, making him slip off the edge of the tower. Sheba wasted no time in diving after him. She reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and then she slowly began to fly back up. Felix gave her a dazed look as she strained her wings to bring them both back up toward the top of the tower. Once, safely back on solid ground, Felix used a quick Cure Well to get himself at least halfway back to normal. Ivan was still there and still furious, as you can guess. He charged toward them. Sheba shook her head and pointed her arm in his direction.

            "Halt," she said calmly, and the boy was frozen in his tracks. The confused and scared lavender haired girl, looked to her for an answer. Sheba walked over to her.

            "There are many things you want to know, Feizhi," Sheba said to the girl, "And now you shall know all."

            She pointed her index finger to her forehead and whispered something. Feizhi's pupils dilated and then the girl closed her eyes and sank to the ground. As soon as Sheba returned to Felix's side, the ship arrived. Sheba, escorted by Felix, climbed onto the ship, Isaac not far behind. She stood on the deck of the ship.

            "The time has come, for all to know. Your powers won't be hidden forever," Sheba whispered.

***

            Isaac sat across from Felix in the galley with a sullen look on his face. Felix tried to ignore the death glares Isaac was giving him.

            "That girl is weird and you know it, Felix," Isaac grumbled. Felix shrugged.

            "She's an oracle, what did you expect?" he said. Isaac sighed and leaned back against the wall.

            "I don't know, something more..." Isaac trailed off as Sheba entered the room. She stood at the end of the table for a little while studying each boy in front of her.

            "Don't bother trying to hide it, I know you were talking about me," she said sitting next to Felix. Isaac muttered something under his breath.

            "I also know you were thinking about Jenna," Sheba said calmly. Isaac's eyes widened and he began to stare at her.

            "Don't think I don't know about Jenna.  She is very dear to you isn't she?"

            Isaac said nothing but continued to stare. Felix looked worriedly at the two who were now staring each other down. Isaac finally got up abruptly.

            "I'm going to sleep," he mumbled and made his way toward the door.

            "Wait," Sheba said in an almost commanding tone. Isaac stopped, but did not turn around.

            "Tonight you will dream about Zagan, and so will she," Sheba said. Isaac turned and gave her a confused glance, but walked out the room.

            "Zagan?"

--------------------------------------------

Now this gets interesting. You all know Zagan, the first new summon you get in TLA. And you also know that in this world, these elements have never mixed, and therefore the people don't know about the other summons...*yet.* The Stone of Sages as well as the elemental stars exist in this story as you can tell from Sheba mentioning the Golden Sun. But their concepts are slightly different from those in the game. This isn't called an AU for nothing.  Um...review, please?

**Next Chapter:  When Evil Gains a Face**


	10. When Evil Gains a Face

Gah! School's gonna start soon! I'm gonna die!

Of course I must thank you, the reviewers!

Flowers of Moss: I know the feeling. You like what somebody writes, but you can't think of anything brilliant to say. Just one of those days.

The Rain Child: I read Unrequited and I loved it! I only recently started reading some of your other works, but I really do like what you write! Hey, if Lost in Despair started reviewing this I might die from happiness! I'm so glad he put up Cooking Lessons on his account. I thought that story was hilarious and I was mad when it got taken off ff.net. But yeah, you are one of my favorite writers. I just get so absorbed in reading, or writing fanfiction I always forget who I want to add to my favorites. So, in your honor, I'm going to add you to my favorites as soon as this chapter is finished, so I won't forget.

Shadowthewindadept: Don't worry about it! I'm just glad you like it.

Wolf129: It was my dream for a long time to write a Golden Sun fic, but didn't really like any of my other stories enough to put them up. This one was different. I just felt that I *must* post it. And I'm glad I did!

Suh: Thanks *again* for the advice. I'm going to be more mindful that. I do tend to get repetitive. Sheba smiles an awful lot in this story though. I don't know why. And you're right about the RPG pairings, it's always hero/quiet girl and sidekick/girl with a quick temper. I never noticed that before!

Wild Fox of the Wasteland: I love Felix/Sheba. Be prepared for lots of WAFF(warm and fuzzy feelings) with Felix and Sheba. That is when Isaac isn't there telling Sheba she's strange.

Flame Angel: Wow! I'm flattered! You added me to your favorites, and you e-mailed me! I feel so special! Thank you! ^_^

masteradept: Something like that might happen. I can't really say right now.

Void: I had a feeling you would! ^_^

Here's chapter nine!

-----------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: When Evil Gains a Face**

_            Jenna was walking in a large, fire scorched field. She saw a stone tablet in the distance. Her instincts told her to go toward it. She started running to the stone apparatus as fast as she could. As she drew closer she could make out strange markings on the tablet. She finally was close enough to touch it. She ran her fingers over the neatly cut carvings. The letters glowed and the tablet became transparent. On the other side, Isaac was standing, his hand adjacent to hers. As the tablet completely disappeared, their hands met. Jenna suddenly felt weak and she fell to her knees. Isaac knelt by her side and wrapped his arms around her. They both looked on as a minatour stood before them with a scythe. He kneeled before them._

_            "I am at your command,"  the minatour said, "I am the might of earth enflamed. I am Zagan"_

***

            Jenna woke with a start. 'That was a strange dream,' she thought as she brushed back her ruddy bangs, from her moist forehead. 'What was that thing called?' she mused as she went to her mirror, 'I wonder what my dream meant...' She had only gotten home from capturing the Mercury clan's territory last night, and she was still a little tired and a bit stressed. Garet had really been acting strange. He took Princess Mia home with him, saying something along the lines of he wanted a pretty little pet. He was starting to worry her.

            "Garet may be a little rough around the edges, but I don't think he's _that_ rough," Jenna said out loud. Her djinni were jumping all around her room. Jenna laughed a little.

            "What's the matter guys?" she said, "You all just got home from a war, you should be relaxing."

Cannon jumped up and down.  It was fairly obvious he was trying to tell her something, but didn't know how to communicate it to her correctly.

            "What?" she said in confusion. Cannon sighed exasperatedly and began to use a little fire psynergy to form letters on a sheet of paper lying on Jenna's desk. Jenna squinted her eyes trying to discern what he was spelling.

            "Z...A...G...A..." Jenna said, watching the letters from on the paper.  Suddenly, she realized what he was trying to spell.  Her eyes widened in fear, "Zagan?  Ist that what you're trying to spell?"

            Cannon nodded. Jenna shook her head. That was the creature from her dream. What did it all mean?

***

            Mia held her throbbing head. Her vision was a little blurry and she blinked her eyes a bit to get focused.  She then tried to remember where she was. Last thing she remembered, she was fighting Prince Garet, and then everything went black. She looked at her surroundings. She was lying on a bed, which was still made. Mia's eyes widened as she looked down at her hands. They were chained. She yelped in surprise as she realized was wearing a different set of clothes, and her wound had been patched up.

            "What's going on?" she asked as she grabbed her head, which was beginning to spin. She crawled out of the bed and started to wander around the room she was in. The walls were adorned with huge swords, axes and maces. She ran her fingers over them. 'There's only one person who could possibly lift these,' Mia mused, 'and I'm hoping my nightmare isn't a reality. Please don't tell me I'm—'

            Someone entered the room and broke her train of thought. A little boy with fiery red hair bounded in and started to circle around her.

            "She's so pretty, when she's awake!" he cried, "Right, Garet!"

            Mia was afraid to turn around and face the dragon prince.  She clutched her sleeves trying not to allow her disgust to show too much. 'Did he...?'

            "I don't know," Garet said, "Now she has free reign to yell at me for taking over her clan."

            Mia spun around quickly.  Disbelief was etched all over her features as she stared Garet in the eye.

            "You...what?" she asked slowly.

            "You heard correctly, dear princess.  We took over the territory of the Mercury clan," Garet repeated leaning his smirking face closer to hers. Mia gave him a quick shove.  She began to pace the floor desperately, much to Garet's amusement.

            "Are the children safe? What about my people!" Mia cried. Garet watched her for a few minutes.  It was obvious he was having way too much fun watching the enemy princess look distressed.  She stopped her pacing rather abruptly and turned to him angrily.

            "What did you do to my family! Why did you take me!" the Mercurian princess yelled, "And _what in the name of the Wise One did you do to me while I was unconscious!_"

            "If your talking about those children you were with, they're unharmed, I think. I took you because I wanted to, and I didn't do anything to you while you were knocked out," Garet replied, "I have no reason to lie to you. Not now anyway."

            Mia sat down on the bed. She wasn't quite sure how to react. Part of her wanted to kill Garet right then and there, and the other part of her just wanted to curl up and cry. Garet's brother was still staring at her with wondering eyes. She looked at him with disdain. The younger boy didn't seem to notice, and he gave her a big, toothy smile. Mia hadn't realized that dragon teeth could look so sharp and scary, even if they only belonged to a child. She suddenly didn't feel to well.

            "I've got stuff to do, Aaron, you're coming with me," Garet said as he started to head for the door.

"Aw, Garet do I have to?  I want to spend more time with Mia," Aaron whined.  Garet crossed his arms angrily.

"Go to the weapons room now, I'll meat you there," he said firmly.  The younger dragon-boy sighed and left the room.  Garet glanced back at Mia, who was still in a daze.

"Jenna's going to come up and bring you something to eat," he said.  Mia didn't respond but continued staring at nothing in particular.  Garet shrugged his shoulders exited the room, leaving Mia alone. She stared at the wall in utter disbelief. The blue-haired girl took a deep breath, sat on the edge of the bed, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

            "This is not happening. I haven't been dragged up north to the territory of the Mars clan. My kingdom has not been taken over by bloodthirsty fiends. I am not in chains and forced to stay in Prince Garet's room. I am not his personal pet mermaid. This is all a horrible dream and when I open my eyes I will be in my room and _nothing_ bad has happened," she said to herself. She then opened her eyes and sighed when she realized mind over matter doesn't always work. Her thoughts were interrupted by a red haired dragon girl coming in with a tray full of food.

            "Hi, nice to see you again, Mia," she chirped.  That statement had Mia a little confused.

            "'See you again?' What do you mean by that?" Mia inquired, raising an eyebrow.

            "You probably don't remember me, I'm Jenna. I beat you over the head with my staff," she said sheepishly and placed the tray on a table, "Sorry about that."

            The blue haired girl felt her eye twitch as she began to grind her teeth. 'I'm going to strangle you!' she screamed internally, 'Wait, did she just say sorry?' Mia gave her a puzzled look, "Why are you apologizing?"

            "Gah!" Jenna slapped her forehead, "Isaac still has an influence over me! He always used to apologize to the enemy after the war was through!  Now I do the same thing!  Stupid boy!"

            "Isaac? You mean, Isaac from Vale?"

            Jenna nodded.

            "How do you know him?" Mia asked. The two sat down at the table and the Mercurian princess surveyed what food she was given.

            "He and I were best friends until he booted me out of the Venus clan," she said with sadness hanging on the air.

            "You mean you're Princess Jenna?" Mia asked. Jenna nodded with a solemn look.

            "Then if you're a princess, why are _you_ bringing me food. Shouldn't a servant do that?"

            Jenna smiled brightly, "Being a victim of all these wars like you, I feel bad. You're here against your will, and frankly, so am I."

            Mia had never thought of it that way. She had always been told that dragons were just beastly lizard people out to kill and hurt people. She never thought of her greatest enemies as being victims like she was. Looking across the table at this dragon-girl who was near tears made her look at everything differently. 'What are we really trying to accomplish in fighting each other?' she thought to herself, 'Are we just setting up more pain and heartache for the next generation?'

            "You're not hurt or anything are you?" Jenna asked suddenly, interrupting her musings. Mia shook her head.

            "I've known Garet for a while, and I know he wouldn't do anything too drastic if you know what I mean," Jenna said, winking at her. Mia's face got red and she tried to chase away the bad images that flooded her mind. She ate some of the food that was in front of her, to try and take her mind off of it. 'Please tell me this isn't happening...' she told herself over and over. Jenna got up, and motioned for Mia to follow her.

            "You're going to be here for a while, so why don't I show you around?" Jenna said. The blue haired girl nodded and the two quitted the room.

***

            Garet could feel his sister's eyes boring holes into his back. They had never gotten along very well and bringing home the enemy princess didn't make her too happy.

            "Your keeping this mermaid as a pet, makes the other eligible women of our nation have second thoughts about marrying into the royal family," Kay said, annoyance hanging on every word. Garet rolled his eyes and turned face her.

            "I'm only going to keep her for a little while, I haven't even _done_ anything to her," he snapped back. His sister only narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

            "You may not do anything, but it still looks questionable," she mumbled, "Why is she here anyway?"

            "Because _I_ want her here!"

            The red haired girl stared at him and shook her head. Kay turned her back to him, "Garet, you're worrying me. Why do you have to do this to yourself? Set yourself up for mockery and misery? I can't always be there to stand up for you."

            Garet's angry gaze softened and he put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

            "I can take care of myself now, you don't have to worry anymore."

            Kay's look softened, "I hope so."

--------------------------------------------

Garet's "pet mermaid" doesn't want to be kept, people are drawing conclusions and the world is at war! Not to mention what's going to happen when King Hydros finds out what happened, and where his daughter is...Hmm...next chapter is about a variety of things dealing with Sheba's kidnapping and of course Isaac's strange, reoccurring dream regarding Zagan. Review please, or I'll send Menardi to torture you.  Okay, maybe not, but please review?

**Chapter Ten: Purple Rain**


	11. Purple Rain

I'm back in school. I'm depressed. *sniff* I don't want to go back! My writing will suffer!  
  
Instead of doing indepth responses to your reveiws, I'm just going to list you all. It doesn't mean I don't appreciate your reviews, I'm just a bit pressed for time.  
  
Thank you: Magical_flyingdragon, Suh (who reviewed like three times! Thank you!), Flame Angel, Flowers of Moss, Net Strife, Void, shadowthewindadept, and Wild Fox of the Wasteland.  
  
Please enjoy chapter ten.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Ten: Purple Rain**  
  
            Feizhi lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling in her room. She had been receiving visions every night since Sheba had been kidnapped. She knew the future, and it wasn't always a good feeling. Ivan came into the room. Feizhi sat up and ruffled her wings.  
  
            "Morning Fei, how are you today?" he asked. Feizhi smirked, she finally knew exactly how to push Ivan's buttons.  
  
            "I'm fine," she answered.  She then let out a melodramatic sigh.  
  
            "Really, is anything bothering you?"  
  
            "I did think that Isaac guy was kind of hot..." she said. The lavender haired angel tried not to laugh at the expression that crossed the younger boy's face. 'Knowing everything is fun,' she thought.  
  
            "Why don't we go get those waffles downstairs?" Feizhi suggested, leaping off her bed. The two of them walked down the hall in silence.  
  
            "Um...Feizhi..." Ivan began.  
  
            "Yes?" Feizhi said, although she already knew what he was going to ask.  
  
            "What did Sheba do to you, when we were back at the temple?"  
  
            Feizhi winked at him, "I think you already know."  
  
            "You can see the future? Consistently?"  
  
            The older girl nodded. "And I believe you want to know if you'll ever see Sheba again, right?"  
  
            "Yes."  
  
            Feizhi stopped and looked out the window, "You will. But you will not feel the same way about her for much longer."  
  
            "Why not?"  
  
            Feizhi grinned, but shook her head. 'He can't know just yet.'  
  
***  
  
            Isaac had yet another dream about Jenna. But this time something was different. His subconscious was trying to tell him something. But what exactly? Who or what was this Zagan that appeared in his dreams? Isaac gazed out his window at Sheba and Felix out in the courtyard. They were talking about something serious he judged by the expression on Felix's face. Isaac closed his eyes and tried not to remember Jenna. He dragged her through that courtyard on the day she had to leave, kicking and screaming. He missed her terribly. It didn't seem right for him to do that to her.  
  
            "I shouldn't worry about my feelings, I just have to keep tell myself it was for her own good," he mumbled. His thoughts were interrupted by a soldier calling for him.  
  
            "Admiral Kyle would like to discuss tactics for an upcoming battle with the Jupiter clan sir," the soldier stated. Isaac nodded and retreated from the window.  
  
***  
  
            Sheba sat on a bench in the royal garden.  It had been a while since she had seen flowers and plants growing.  The only foliage she encountered were associated with the worship of the Jupiter clan.  The small blonde took a deep breath.  Finally air that didn't reek of incense, a place where she didn't feel so confined.  A small smile crossed her lips, she was enjoying the freedoms she had, even if it came with some rather serious responsibilities.  She heard footsteps on the stone path.  'Here comes my most favorite responsibility,' she thought as Felix neared.

            "Good evening, Prince Felix," she said calmly.  Felix sat next to her.

            "Good evening to you also, Lady Sheba," he replied.  Sheba laughed a little.

            "It's so strange to be called Lady Sheba," she said, "I am no one special.  Not compared to you."

Felix raised an eyebrow.

            "I don't understand how my life could be more valuable than yours, I mean, I don't see the future."

            A mysterious smile crossed Sheba's features.

            "Your life is more important than you believe," she told the Venusian prince.

            "I have a few questions for you," he began, "The first is—"

            "About your family," she said softly, "Your sister...she is in great pain at your betrayal, as is your mother.  Mending things will be hard...but they shall be done."

            Felix was silent at this.

            "Do you mean that?" he asked.  Sheba nodded.

            "I think there's something you're not telling me," Felix said.  The younger girl smirked.

            "It's hard to hide things from you Your Highness, but yes, I have neglected to tell you one detail.  With much forgiveness, there will be much pain...and some blood will be shed."

            Felix sighed, "Not another war."

            "I never said there would be another war.  If it was that, I'd tell you bluntly," she said, "You have another question.  Ask away."

  
            Felix was amazed at how calm and cool this young girl was in is presence.  He was so used to girls who would swoon and stutter before a prince, but Sheba didn't.  She just answered his questions as though she had known him all her life.  Felix himself was beginning to feel at ease with her.  But there was one thing he had to know...

            "How did you gain the ability to see the future?" the older boy inquired.  
  
            Sheba bit her lip and shook her head, "That is the one thing I am not quite sure of, I remember a voice, he gave me the power and told me to do what I must to warn you all about the coming danger. I was told to look for Felix of the Venus Clan, you would lead a band of warriors and bring peace. Then I was cast down to the Jupiter Clan."  
  
            Felix's eyes widened in amazement, "Me? Bring peace?"  
  
            Sheba nodded and Felix was shocked. "But how? How am I going to do that?" he asked.  
  
            Sheba grinned and put her head on his shoulder, "I'm supposed to help and guide you. You and I are destined to be together."  
  
            Felix watched her sigh and wrap her arms around his waist. He blushed profusely and managed to stammer, "Y-you mean we're soul mates?" Sheba beamed and nodded dreamily.  'Great, I have soul mate that Fate gladly forgot to mention,' Felix mused.  
  
            "My entire life, I'd have visions and dreams of you. However, I think it's much better to see you in person."  
  
            Felix was definitely overwhelmed with the fact that he had to bring about world peace, but when Sheba said she would be there to help him, he suddenly felt relaxed, and he wasn't worried at all. 'If she can make me feel this calm in the face of such responsibility,' he thought, 'then maybe, just maybe we really are soulmates.' He ran his fingers through her short blonde hair. She didn't flinch, but she nuzzled closer to him. This only caused Felix to blush and even darker shade of red.  'This feels...' he mused as she let out another sigh, 'This just feels right.'

   
-----------------------------------------  
  
So not as much WAFF as I wanted but that's what school does to me. Please review. If you don't I'll send my NPC army out on you. Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.

**Next Chapter: Behind the Scenes**


	12. Behind the Scenes

I think I can manage my work and fanfic writing...we'll have to see...And there is this boy in my school...He's just like Garet only with brown hair. It's scary.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Deth Star Apocolypse: Thank you for all the nice things you said! I'm not sure what to do about my tendency to character switch...I'll try and make it less confusing.  
  
Suh: Thanks as usual. ^_^ I know last chapter was short. This one is a bit longer, hopefully the later chapters will be even longer, there's a lot of stuff to cover and explain. God, I sound like a teacher. And you're right about the dialogue. It didn't sound quite right to me. I like this chapter better anyway.  
  
Void: Sorry. Please bear with me!  
  
Wild Fox of the Wasteland: Thank you! They piled on as much homework as they could this year, and I'm going nuts trying to work on the HTML for my website and trying to finish this in between assignments.  
  
Flowers of Moss: Saturos better start liking romance after this chapter! Yes, Felix/Sheba is great.  
  
Wolfy129: I'm doing the best I can! Hope you like this!  
  
Flame Angel: Balancing Chemisrty and Algebra II homework is hard! But I got this fic up anyway  
  
Shadowthewindadept: I know it was short...I'm embarrassed by it. I like to write long chapters!  
  
Enjoy chapter eleven!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 11: Behind the Scenes**  
  
            Agatio, Karst, Saturos and Menardi sat at the table in their private fortress. They were waiting for Alex and Kraden to show up and give the status on their nations. They also were waiting for Hsu of the Jupiter who, although he was often caught up with other issues, but never missed a meeting. The door opened and revealed the three afore mentioned men. Alex rushed ahead of the other two, with an angry look etched on his face. He slammed his hand on the table.  
  
            "What the hell did Garet do to Mia?" he demanded to know. Menardi shrugged.  
  
            "Apparently nothing. I didn't hear anything coming from his room the past few nights, if you catch my drift" she replied, "Is the Mercury star out of reach?"  
  
            "Yes," Alex answered sullenly. He took a seat next to her and propped his boots on the table. Kraden sat down next to Alex and casually cleaned his glasses.  
  
            "The Venus star is secured," he said, nonchalantly.  
  
            "I don't have good news," Hsu said slowly. Saturos stood up.  
  
            "Don't tell me..." he said, "In all the mix up with Sheba someone managed to find the Jupiter star?"  
  
            Hsu hung his head, "Yes."  
  
            "But they haven't lit the lighthouse on the eastern corner of the world?" Karst asked.  
  
            "No, not yet," Hsu said, "I dispatched one of our mercenaries to slow them down. One of you has to stop them and get it back."  
  
            Agatio sighed and said, "I'll do it, I won't be long." He got up immediately and strapped on his sword. Karst stood up and went after him. She gently put her hand on his large, blue shoulder.  
  
            "Be careful," she said softly. The blue dragon nodded and left. Karst took her seat beside Saturos once more.  
  
            "Is everything going as Sheba said it would?" Alex asked Kraden, "Did she tell Felix his destiny?"  
  
            "Yes," Kraden replied, "And he seems to be taking it well."  
  
            "He might try to alert the clan to the danger," Menardi mentioned. Saturos shook his head.  
  
            "The old man would never let him," he told the dragon-woman sitting next to him.  
  
            "That creepy old man..." Alex said, "No offense to you Kraden, but he's just a little off."  
  
            "Yes, and he is so consumed with the prospect of living forever, he can't see the danger that he's putting everyone else in," Kraden said, adding to Alex's point.  
  
            "If only I could tell Mia about all this without endangering her..."  
  
            "Every time we meet, it's always 'Mia this...' and 'Mia that…' can you talk about something else?" Saturos yelled. Alex only grinned evilly.  
  
            "Mia may never be mine, but she still is dear to me, I want to do this to protect her," Alex said, "I never was a good fighter, so working strategically is better for me."  
  
            Saturos snaked his arm around Menardi's shoulders, "Well I love Menardi and she won't let me protect her, so I guess we're kind of in the same boat."  
  
            Alex shook his head and rolled his eyes. Menardi felt her cheeks turn pink.  
  
            "When we're alone you'd never say things like that," she mumbled. Karst giggled and Saturos whispered something in Menardi's ear. The dragon- woman's face turned a deeper shade of rouge. Alex closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  
  
            "Will you two quit it!" he snapped. Karst only started laughing harder. Kraden calmly dismissed the meeting and said that they would meet again next week.  
  
***  
  
            Mia and Jenna were sitting in the garden when Karst and Menardi returned from the meeting. The two girls stopped what they were doing and waved to them. The sisters waved back and walked over to them.  
  
            "Menardi are you okay? You look a little flushed," Jenna commented. Menardi shook her head vigorously, and Karst snickered.  
  
            "What are you two doing?" Menardi asked.  
  
            Jenna grinned, "Just giving Mia a little advice on how to deal with everybody's favorite seven foot tall dragon."  
  
            Menardi simply nodded and waved good-bye. Karst followed her sister into the palace.  
  
            "Menardi, is it true that Mercurians can't survive without water?" the younger girl asked. Menardi nodded yes.  
  
            "How long do you think it will be until Princess Mia gives out?" Karst asked the older girl.  
  
            "It won't be much longer. I'm surprised Princess Mia has survived so far. Most Mercurians don't last long without water. A week at most, and she's been here for twice that length."  
  
            "She's a very disciplined person, I guess even if she was feeling sick she wouldn't say anything. Speaking of which you're not feeling all that well yourself," the younger girl noted, "You were throwing up this morning and Saturos came down to breakfast without you. What's the matter?"  
  
            Menardi felt her face turn deep red and managed to stammer, "N-nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!"  
  
            "Are you—"  
  
            Karst was cut off by an enraged Garet storming down the hall. She had never seen him this angry, she guessed he had another argument with his parents about Mia. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Karst leaned toward her sister and whispered, "Why does he insist upon keeping her? Is this part of Sheba's prophecy?"  
  
            "I'm not exactly sure," Menardi replied, "Garet has been acting strange lately. Saturos should talk to him, he doesn't listen to anybody. There has to be one person he's willing to listen to."  
  
            Karst smirked, "Besides Mia."  
  
            "He does seem to hang on her every word," Menardi added with a giggle.  
  
            "Anyway back to my original question, are you—"  
  
            The younger dragon-girl was once again interrupted, this time by Saturos.  
  
            "Menardi, we have to talk," he said calmly. Menardi nodded and took a deep breath. The two disappeared down the hall leaving Karst alone.  
  
            "My sister and her husband. I'll never understand them," she sighed and retreated to her room.  
  
***  
  
            In the calm of twilight, Jenna sighed and stared up at the stars. It was a peaceful night, just like the one before she was taken away from her family...and Isaac. She felt her cheeks rouge a little as she thought of him.  
  
            "My dear Isaac, what made you change? Why did you hurt me so?" she asked. She closed her brown eyes and sighed as memories flooded back to her.  
  
~~~  
  
            As the dying light of the sun spilled through the stained glass windows in the grand hall of the palace two teenagers were kneeling on an imaginary starting line. The red haired girl and the blonde boy were ready to leap into a sprint as soon as she finished uttering the words.  
  
            "Ready...Set...GO!" she cried. The two started running at breakneck speed down the hallways of the palace. It was the daily custom of the two and if they didn't race the day was unfulfilled. They zoomed past servants and annoyed family members. The only things that existed for those few minutes were them and their daily course. Jenna and Isaac didn't stop running until they came to the respective finishing line, the tree in the middle of the courtyard. The two racers slammed their palms on the smooth bark and cried, "I win!" at the same time. The two glared at each other for a few seconds and then they burst out laughing. Jenna sat down on a nearby bench.  
  
            "Really, what's more important to you, winning, or me?" Jenna asked playfully. Isaac tapped his head a few times.  
  
            "Hmm...you want the truth?"  
  
            "Yes," the red-head huffed.  
  
            "You, of course."  
  
            Jenna smiled, "I'll give you extra points for telling me what I wanted to hear."  
  
            Isaac put his arm around her, "It's the truth."  
  
            Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Really? You expect me to just melt into your arms after that?"  
  
            "No...I expected that after this."  
  
            Without another warning his lips were on hers. Before Jenna could really start to savor the moment it was over and the two were faced with a very annoyed and flushed older brother. Felix let out an embarrassed cough.  
  
            "Isaac, please refrain from kissing my sister," he ordered. Jenna gave her brother a sad puppy face.  
  
            "You're just jealous because no one's kissed you yet," she muttered. This caused her brother to blush even more.  
  
            "Isaac, my father wants to see the two of us in the throne room, you can talk to Jenna later," he said sternly. Jenna waved to her brother and her friend. That was the last time she saw him all day. The events of the next day would be a turning point in her life.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, a brief flashback. It will be finished eventually. Soon, I promise. Uh...yeah, I'm working on a website so I can put up fanart for this fic soon. Review please. I just love reviews. Almost as much as email.

**Next Chapter: Wrath of Poseidon**


	13. Wrath of Poseidon

I started a Deviant Art account. The HTML for site killed me so much! I didn't have time to work on this fic! I was mad, so I put my site aside for now, and I just put my art there. Now, to get the rest of my stuff on there...  
  
Thank you!  
  
Wild Fox of the Wasteland: I never had one of those Kudos bars, are they good? I'm trying as hard as I can to keep this fic updated!  
  
Flowers of Moss: I needed a little fluff in there! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Void: I'm glad you reviewed at all! I'm also proud of you for being mature about not wanting to read this fic anymore. If you don't like, you don't have to read! (don't worry I/M fans, I *am* working on a fic for you!)  
  
Shadowthewindadept: It depends on which old person it is...  
  
Flame Angel: Hi! I'm glad you like it! I hope I didn't take too long in getting this up!  
  
Wolfy129: That's sad, Johnny Cash was pretty cool. I'm glad this cheered you up!  
  
Suh: You make me forget you're a year younger than I am! I always picture you as some eighteen-year-old girl giving me such awesome critique! And your art is great! Not to mention, I love the way you write! Okay, back to responding to your review. I think I/J can be very cute, it takes a really good writer to make you like something you don't support. Does that mean I'm a good writer? ...Maybe... Oh yeah, Saturos knows about her...he just pretends to be oblivious to the Menadri's "condition".  
  
Without further ado, here's chapter twelve!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Twelve: Wrath of Poseidon**  
  
            Piers watched the misty horizon with eager anticipation. He was going home, after two months of war. The Jupiter lost their oracle and surrendered. King Hydros was going back in a few weeks to discuss the more complicated terms of their forfeit. Piers felt the ocean breeze pass through his hair. 'I'm almost home,' he thought as he vaguely saw the shapes of the buildings in upper Lemuria come into view. Piers looked down at the water. Usually there were dolphins swimming around the hull of the ship, but there were none. He squinted to get a good look at the water through the thickening fog. It was black. He blinked a few times and looked again. His eyes had not deceived him, the water was a dark, inky color.  
  
            "This is not good," Piers mumbled as they docked in upper Lemuria. As soon as he was off the boat, Piers took to the streets. The city was very crowded. 'Is everyone in upper Lemuria today!?' he cried internally as he impatiently worked his way through the crowds.  
  
            "Piers!" a small, female voice cried. The blue haired man spun around to see Megan and Justin making their way toward him. When the finally reached him they hugged him tightly.  
  
            "Kids, what happened?" Piers asked, "Where's Mia?"  
  
            "We were attacked by the Mars clan," Justin answered, "And the prince took Mia."  
  
            Piers felt all the blood drain from his face. Megan noticed this change and gazed at him worriedly.  
  
            "Piers?" she asked timidly.  
  
            "Garet...took...Mia?" he inquired. The children nodded nervously. Without saying a word, he took a child in each arm and headed back for the docks. King Hydros was talking to some of the surviving soldiers, when he returned. The blue haired admiral put the siblings down.  
  
            "King Hydros, we have a situation," he said coolly. The children had never seen Piers act so cold before, for them it was unnerving.  
  
            "Tell your uncle what happened," Piers said. Megan and Justin told of the attack, and how Prince Garet had taken Mia hostage.  
  
            "We can't go under water, and we couldn't attack, they left us to starve, our resources won't last much longer up here," Megan said finishing off their story. King Hydros wasn't quite sure what to do. Piers breathed heavily. He was trying hard to contain his rage.  
  
            "Piers, I know how much you care for Mia, but it'd be suicide for you to go in and try to get her back," King Hydros said sternly. Piers closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
            "You know that if we go too far north, we can't fight as well, so I want you to stay here until further notice. Understand, Admiral?"  
  
            "I understand, and respect your orders, your Highness," Piers replied, giving him a salute.  
  
***  
  
            Mia felt uncommonly dizzy that day. Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was the fact that she was thirsty, or maybe she was just homesick, but she didn't feel well at all. She fiddled with her chains as she watched Garet pace the library impatiently. Mia sighed and lay her head back in the cozy red velvet chair. 'Sleep...sleep is what I need,' she thought. The Mercurian princess hadn't slept well for several days, mainly because of her distrust of the Martian prince. He put up such a fight in keeping her, it made her a little wary as too his reasons in wanting her here at all. 'I'm not something to be used, I'm a thinking individual just as he is!' Mia thought as she continued watching the enraged Prince.  
  
            "Garet, I want to go home," she mumbled. He stopped pacing, but didn't face her.  
  
            "I really want to go home," she repeated, "My father's home from war, Megan and Justin are probably starving, and Piers—" Mia stopped there and got quiet. The last person she wanted knowing about her love life was Garet.  
  
            "What about Piers?" Garet asked.  
  
            "I know Piers is probably worried about me," she said quietly. Garet turned taking a sudden interest in what she had to say.  
  
            "So who is this Piers guy?"  
  
            Mia felt her cheeks turn a little pink, "Well..." she started.  
  
            "Well?" Garet echoed, raising his eyebrows.  
  
            "I guess I kind of have a soft spot for Piers," she finished. Garet rolled his eyes.  
  
            "So do you like him more than me?" he inquired.  
  
            "Well Piers never held me hostage in his room for three weeks," she answered coldly.  
  
            "That's not fair! Well, what if I never captured you and we never went to war, and there was peace. Would you pick me, or Piers?"  
  
            Mia thought for a minute. That was a good question, what if the situation was changed? Would she even give him a second glance?  
  
            "Let's see...Piers is charming and kind and you are..." she paused, and began playing with her chains.  She was unsure as to whether she should continue.  
  
            "Go on, be honest," Garet said.  
  
            "You are rude but you're still pretty nice I guess."  
  
            Garet sat on the floor in front of the chair Mia was sitting in.  
  
            "Continue," he encouraged.  
  
            The princess shifted uncomfortably in her chair a little and cleared her throat.  
  
            "Uh...Piers is tall, well not taller than you, and lean. You're basically a giant to me."  
  
            Garet shrugged, "I've been called worse."  
  
            "He's always been there for me. I don't know about you just yet. I can't really say," Mia said, finishing off her relatively short comparison. Garet stood up and looked thoughtfully at his surroundings.  Mia wasn't sure what to expect.  This inquisitive, and almost charming side of Prince Garet was one she had never seen in him before.  
  
            "Well, now I know what I must work on," he said quietly. Mia gave him a quizzical look.  
  
            "May as well start now," Garet sighed as he straightened his posture and held out his large, clawed hand to the confused princess.  
  
            "Would you accompany me to tea, Princess Mia?" he said in a dignified voice. Mia stared at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out whether or not she should laugh, or just continue gazing at him in disbelief. Then she smiled and placed her small hand in his.  
  
            "Yes, I shall," she replied.  
  
***  
  
            Piers gazed at the northern sky from his bedroom in upper Lemuria with his angry blue eyes. In a week, the Jupiter clan would join up with the Mercury clan and attack both the Mars and the Venus clans. Piers gripped Mia's bracelet, the one she gave him before he went to war. 'I won't fail you Mia, I know you're suffering, but I'll come and save you,' he thought. He heard a faint knock at his mahogany door. The azure haired man opened it, to reveal a little blonde haired girl staring up at him with her large brown eyes.  
  
            "Megan, what's wrong?" he asked her gently as he let her in his room. She climbed on his bed and gazed at him nervously.  
  
            "You're going back to war?" Megan inquired. Piers nodded.  
  
            "What will happen to us?" she asked quietly. Piers breathed deeply and tousled her hair.  
  
            "You'll stay here, the water will clear up in a few more weeks, and the Jupiter are bringing food," he said, to the worried little girl. Megan let out a little sigh.  
  
            "Piers, I know you're angry, but promise me one thing," Megan said solemnly, "Promise you won't let your rage control you. Just bring Mia home safe."  
  
            Piers gazed at the blonde child. She was very stressed out for a girl her age.  
  
            "I'll bring Mia home, don't you worry," he assured her. She slid off his bed and headed for the door. Megan turned before she left and gave Piers a weak smile. As soon as she was gone, he flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. What was going to become of the world he lived in if they continued fighting?  
  
***  
  
            Mia held her head, as another dizzy spell came on. It felt unbearably hot in the room as she stared at the food in front of her. She was tired of eating Martian food. She longed for fish, seaweed and rice, food from her homeland. The princess suddenly felt cold and she gripped her shoulders trying to preserve warmth near her body. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself. Jenna, who was sitting next to her, noticed her strange behavior.  
  
            "Mia, what's wrong?" Jenna whispered. Mia shook her head in confusion. Menardi, glanced across the table at the Mercurian princess' paling face. Garet, always perfectly oblivious to everything, continued shoveling food into his mouth, missing the ocean haired girl's plight. Even Garet's sister noticed Mia wasn't doing well. She leaned over and whispered something to her father. He sighed, and gazed kindly at Mia.  
  
            "Princess Mia, would you like to be excused?" the Martian king asked. Mia nodded dumbly. Garet, who still wasn't paying attention, said nothing to protest her leaving. 'Come on Mia, you can at least make it to Garet's room,' Mia coached herself mentally. All of a sudden, she couldn't move her legs, her breathing became labored and her vision grew white and hazy. She felt beads of cold sweat forming on her forehead, and nausea building in her stomach. Without another warning, she sank to the ground in an ungraceful heap.  
  
***  
  
            Menardi peeked into Garet's room later that evening. Mia was swallowed up in the red sheets of Garet's bed, in another fit of delusion. She had taken ill, and it was very apparent that she had to go home. The prince of course wasn't hearing of it. The princess was under the watchful eyes of the best doctors. Menardi sighed and rubbed her now flat stomach. 'I'm not sure how much longer I can help Saturos and the others,' she thought sadly as she started down the hallway to her room, 'What will we do little one?' She slowly pushed open the door to her quarters. Saturos was sitting by the fireplace reading in his chair as he usually did. She kissed his forehead and curled up on their gigantic bed.  
  
            "Saturos, I don't know what we're going to do...Pretty soon I won't be able to help you three in keeping the stars safe," Menardi sighed as she turned to face in his direction.  
  
            "Don't worry, we'll just get Alex to finally get off his lazy butt and help us fight instead of planning, he's stronger than he thinks," her husband replied without looking up from his reading. Before Menardi could give another suggestion, a frantic Karst burst into the door.  
  
            "It's Agatio! He's just outside the castle gates, he's really hurt!" she cried. The three of them rushed outside to the larger dragon's aid. When they got to his side he gripped Karst's arm.  
  
            "I couldn't stop them. They got to the Wise One, they're stronger," he gasped, "They lit the beacon!"  
  
            The three dragons sat dumbfounded. Menardi felt silent tears slide down her cheeks and Saturos let out a string of curses. Karst just hugged her old friend and sobbed into his chest.  
  
            The tide was changing for the worse.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Uh...I'm just tired now. I need a cookie. Maybe some Pocky too.

**Next Chapter:  The Walls Come Crashing Down**


	14. The Walls Come Crashing Down

I LIVE!!! cough Yeah, I'm not dead. I was sick and then my brother bought Soul Calibur II. So...uh...that was the beginning of the end. But I worked on this fic! And here it is! Oh, yeah and for you Isaac/Mia fans, check out my Deviant Art account. You might like what you see.

Suh: Garet is a fun character. I feel I can do anything to him. Your fic is great! I just had to say that because I read it again (I love it so much!).

Dark Ice Dragon: I didn't quite understand the whole "shipping" thing for a while, but I think I get it now. Mudshipping= Isaac/Mia (although it could also be Felix/Mia, but that isn't as common), Flameshipping=Jenna/Garet, Steamshipping= Garet/Mia (it could also be Jenna/Piers, but that isn't so common either), Windshipping= Ivan/Sheba. I think Felix/Sheba is called Softshipping or something like that, I don't remember. I'm not sure where the whole "shipping" thing started. I know that's also common in Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics, although definitely more complicated. If I'm not mistaken, "shipping" started in Pokemon fics with Team Rocket (Rocketshipping? Get it? :D). I'd rather just write it out rather than use all the "code names" and such.

Smurf Cat: In order to achieve the ending I want it there kind of has to be a little Garet/Mia (although it's greatly one sided at this point) in there. Oh there definitely will be more Felix/Sheba action in the next two chapters. insert evil grin Heeheehee...

Flowers of Moss: Thank you, sorry it took so long...XD

Dark Star Dragon: Gulp...Piers does love Mia...and they do get back together...and...well...you'll see. You've been so nice to me, but I have to put Garet/Mia in there. Sorry...;;

Wild Fox of the Wasteland: I actually did get my hands on some Pocky, thanks to Mike, president of the Asian Club. He's great. I know what you mean about the art though. I have tons of work, but I'm still working on getting it all on my computer. I need a tablet badly!

Shadowthewindadept: I know how you feel. I got caught up in Soul Calibur II. That is an addictive game. I also have a ton of fic ideas swimming in my head.

Wolfy129: No problem! I like responding to my reviewers! You guys are great!

If it is your pleasure do read on for chapter thirteen.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: The Walls Come Crashing Down**

Felix sat idly in the library. The Jupiter and Mercury clans would be coming for them soon. How was he going to achieve peace if a full-scale war was going to happen? Where would he begin? How could he convince the others to join him? Sheba had informed him the day before that the Jupiter lighthouse had been lit. He had to do something, but what?

"Already probing the problem of the upcoming war, I see," Sheba said. Felix jumped. It was going to take him a while to get used to her knowing his every thought. Felix smirked a little and nodded.

"It would be difficult to win, I mean it is two clans against one," she added.

"This is true," Felix said. Sheba began to examine the books on the shelves.

"It would be most convenient if you could team up with another clan who has a mutual hatred of the clans you're going up against," Sheba stated. Felix gave her an unreadable look.

"Are you suggesting that we ally ourselves with the Mars Clan?" Felix asked.

"I believe I am, Prince Felix. Relationships may be a bit, shaky, but if you fall, it won't be long before the two clans go after the Mars Clan. If you put it to them that way, they'll reluctantly suck up their pride and work with you," she answered. Felix silently contemplated the suggestion.

"That might not be such a bad idea," he said finally. Sheba smiled and exited the library. Felix had developed a fondness for the oracle, although he didn't always like to admit it. He used to pride himself in being so immune to the charms of women, but now, he feared that he had succumbed to one. Isaac knew of all this, he could read Felix like a book. The blonde was also aware of the need for secrecy in regards to this affair. Felix sighed, 'I've got to focus on the task at hand, I've got to convince my father that working with the Mars Clan would be to our benefit.' Isaac came into the library a few minutes later.

"Hey, Felix. Sheba says you have something on your mind, what is it? I'm all ears," the blonde said. Felix smirked.

"She always knows just what I need," he said, "Tell me this, in view of the fact that we may be attacked by the Jupiter and Mercury Clans in the coming months what do you think about an alliance with the Mars Clan?"

Isaac's face became blank.

"You're kidding right?" the young commander said.

"I assure you I'm not," Felix replied, "If we fall, they will surely be the next target, I mean, they do have the Mercurian princess."

Isaac became very quiet as he quickly weighed the military benefits as well as the detriments.

"I'll support you in this," he said finally, "but you'll want my father's backing also before you bring this before the king."

Felix nodded. "Good point. If I have solid proof that this is a good military endeavor, then my proposal will surely be taken seriously," he said thoughtfully, "Well I've got some negotiations to do with your father, Isaac. Would you come with me?"

"Of course," the younger boy answered. The two quitted the library with determined expressions on their faces.

The Venusian king impatiently tapped his scepter on the marble floor as he listened to his son's proposal. It really sounded as if there was no way around it. Even his top military advisors had agreed it would be the safest move for the time being. They would have to join up with the Mars clan to stop the on coming threat. Diplomatic matters worried him not, it was the fact that he would have to face his wife and daughter that scared him the most. Would he be able to face them? Would they ever forgive him for what he had done? An idea suddenly came the king as he gazed at the calm face of his son. He had never taken much interest in diplomatic affairs before, so this would be an excellent chance to see how he would perform under such circumstances. Felix was old enough to handle this himself.

"Your proposal is a most effective one, would you yourself like to see this through to the end?" the king asked Felix. The boy looked stunned as he stared at his father.

"Excuse me, father, you want _me_ to establish an alliance with the Mars clan?" he inquired.

"Of course? Why not?"

Felix straightened his posture, "I will do my best to please you father."

With a graceful bow, Felix retired the company of the king. Sheba was standing outside the door, waiting for him.

"Excellent job. The first of many diplomatic affairs you will take on your own," Sheba said. Felix smiled.

"Thank you for your commendation, it means a lot," he answered. Sheba became very quiet as they continued down the hall.

"You do know why he's asking you to go?" Sheba asked. Felix shook his head.

"He doesn't want to face Jenna and your mother," she said bluntly. Felix was stunned. His father was afraid of the two women who cared for him most.

"Just remember what I told you, Prince Felix," she said, "They will forgive you, but it won't be completely easy."

"Must you call me Prince Felix?" he asked. Sheba raised her eyebrows.

"Should I call you otherwise?" she inquired. Felix was a bit taken aback.

"I was...what I was trying to say...I just..." he began. Sheba smiled.

"You want me to just call you Felix, correct?"

"Yes," he answered. Felix gazed down at her, and she gazed back with dreamy purple eyes. The prince felt his face grow hot and the oracle giggled. Felix had many admirers but he had always tried to avoid them at all costs. Sheba was different. She knew how to draw him to her, without making him feel uncomfortable.

"Well if it isn't the two little lovebirds," Isaac said sarcastically. Sheba rolled her eyes and Felix only started blushing more.

"So when's your father heading out to the Mar's territory," the commander asked.

"He's not," Felix said, "I am and you're coming with me."

Isaac looked a bit confused, "Why us?"

Sheba got a far off look.

"You will learn why, soon enough," she answered, "Now we must leave this area, I don't like the atmosphere around here."

They left as Sheba had requested. The boys had no idea of the pair of eyes that was watching them.

"You will not spoil my plans for immortality," a voice rumbled, "I must live forever at all costs."

Isaac fumbled with his scarf in the mirror. Today, he, Felix and Sheba were going to go confront the Mars clan. Today, he would be face to face with the one he had betrayed. There was a faint knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," the blonde boy said. Felix poked his head in.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Isaac sighed and nodded.

"Good, we're leaving," he said. The younger boy followed Felix out the door and to the carriage. Sheba was waiting for them. The ride to the Mar's Clan started out quietly. Sheba gazed at each boy expectantly.

"You both are so worried," Sheba said softly, "Don't fret so, everything will turn out well."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't know what happened," Isaac snapped. Sheba gave him grave look.

"Don't you tell me what I do and do not know," she said sharply, "They don't call me an oracle for nothing. I know what happened that day, you are thinking about it as we speak."

It was early morning as a group of soldiers made their way down the hall towards Princess Jenna's room, led by a boy with messy blonde hair. He hesitated in front of the door, but then he kicked it open. The dragon girl woke with a start and stretched her wings.

"What's wrong Isaac," she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"It has been decreed by the king, that all dragon trash must be purged from the Venus clan," he said almost robotically. Jenna looked taken aback.

"What?" she inquired, "Isaac, what happened? I thought—"

"You obviously haven't been listening. By order of the King, you are to be expelled from the kingdom," the blonde boy said.

"Isaac?" she asked getting out of bed.

"Seize her," he ordered the guards. Two armored men gripped her arms. Jenna struggled and she succeeded in knocking one of them out, but once he was down, two more took his place. Once she was restrained, she continued to yell protests at the top of her lungs. Isaac held his sword to her neck.

"You will come quietly, or I'll slit your throat," he said icily. Jenna was too stunned to retaliate as she was dragged out of her room. Isaac walked ahead of them, hiding the hurt etched on his face. He could hear the screams of Jenna's mother sounding from down another corridor. Felix watched quietly from his bedroom door. Jenna caught sight of him.

"Felix, help me! Don't let them take me away! Please, big brother, help me!" she cried tears forming in her eyes. Felix closed his eyes and shut the door. He couldn't see her but he could block her cries for help. He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair and sank to the floor. He felt so empty and void. He should be in tears, but they wouldn't come. He only felt numb.

Isaac on the other hand was having a hard time controlling his emotions. He had to make her leave, or the people would come storming into the castle and kill her. He'd rather know she was alive and well and have her hate him than to have her dead.

"Isaac, I thought you loved me," Jenna said quietly. Isaac stopped and gave her the coolest glare he could muster.

"What makes you think that?" he asked coldly, "What would make you think that I for one minute I ever loved a slut like you?"

He narrowed his eyes to make his point. Jenna hung her head.

"Today, my world is ruined. My father hates me, my brother betrayed me, and you...you ripped my heart out and crushed it," she mumbled, "I don't know who you are, you're not the Isaac I love." There was a long period of silence.

"I hate you, Isaac, I hate you!" she said bitingly. Isaac bit his lip.

"Did you hear me? I HATE YOU!" she cried, contempt dripping off every word. Without another warning Isaac turned suddenly and slapped her hard.

"Damn dragon whore. Do you remember what I said earlier?" he said drawing his sword. Jenna gave him a deadly leer and snarled. Isaac signaled for them to open the castle gates. The citizens of the city smiled evilly at her as she was dragged past them. Isaac kept a stony look on his face. No one could tell how much this tore at his heart. 'Jenna will never forgive me,' he thought, as he stared ahead, 'I will never forgive myself for hurting her.'

Felix found that the Martian king, unlike his son, was very level headed.

"So you see your Highness, although we have a rather strained relationship right now, if we were to stand alone, we will both surely fall," Felix said finishing off his proposal, "However, if we stand together, we have a chance at winning."

The king contemplated the things put before him.

"Your points are valid and well taken, I will discuss these matters with my military advisors," he said, "If all goes well, we will have an official document drawn up before the week is out. You are free to rest here until a decision is made."

Felix was then sent down to the library to relax with Isaac and Sheba for a while. Once he entered the library, he took a deep breath and collapsed into a chair.

"I never want to do this again," Felix said. Sheba came over and leaned on the arm of the chair.

"You must, you are going to become King," she told him simply. The prince sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're sad. You miss your sister," Sheba said. Felix didn't open his eyes.

"Sometimes it's like I can hear her voice," he said sadly. The sound of laughter was heard outside the door. Felix sighed again and shook his head, "I can even hear her now."

Sheba heard the laughing also, and she turned toward the library entrance. The knob turned to reveal Jenna and Garet, who were dumbstruck at seeing them.

"Well, it seems this time you weren't dreaming, she really is here," the oracle said. Felix opened his eyes and came face to face with his sister. Her gaze was rather unreadable, she seemed happy and enraged at the same time.

"Felix...Isaac..." she began. Garet stepped in front of her.

"Leave," he said gruffly. Isaac looked at Felix and they both rose and began to do as Garet had asked. Jenna watched, in a sort of dazed sadness. Accompanied by Sheba, the two left the room. Jenna was still in a fog. She was unsure of how to react to the situation. The red headed girl sat in the seat Felix had been in. Something was bothering her, something just wasn't completely right. She had so many questions left unanswered. Jenna sat still for a few more minutes.

"Jenna, are all right?" Garet asked. Jenna didn't respond, but she jumped up and ran out of the room. Garet ran after her.

"Jenna!" he cried, "You can't go to them, they've lied to you, and they will only continue to lie!"

"But I know one person in that group who has no reason to lie," Jenna cried back. Garet grabbed her arm.

"You can't trust those guys," he said rather forcefully.

"I don't trust the guys at this point," the dragon girl replied, "But I do believe I can trust the girl. If I'm correct, she's the Jupiterian Oracle."

"How do you know, she's not plotting something with them? How do you know?"

"I don't know," Jenna replied, shaking her head, "But I do know that I have to at least try."

Garet released her arm and took a step back. He had a serious expression on.

"Go, I hope you receive the answers you need," he said simply and walked away. Jenna continued down the hall. She knew where her brother was staying, so she headed toward his quarters. She nodded to the servants as she passed and knocked on his door. Felix opened the door surprised at who was there.

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking I came to see you," Jenna said sharply, "I came to ask something of the oracle. May I speak to her please?"

Before Felix could say anything to Sheba, pushed past him. She smiled at the dragon girl and held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Princess Jenna," the blonde girl said cordially. She glanced back at Felix who was giving her a look of confusion.

"I need to ask you a few things, I hope you don't mind if we take a walk," Jenna responded with equal civility.

"It's no problem at all," Sheba answered. The two started down the hallway together. They were no more than a few feet away when Sheba stopped and turned rather abruptly.

"There's no need to worry Prince Felix, you can close the door now," she said rather coolly. Jenna turned and gave him a slighting glare. At this reaction, the Venusian prince quickly shut the door. Sheba laughed a little.

"That brother of yours is a rare one," the oracle commented. Jenna smiled.

"Very rare indeed," the red haired girl added. Sheba and Jenna continued on in silence.

"You want to know about your brother and Isaac, correct?" Sheba asked. The dragon girl started. She hadn't expected her to know what she was thinking.

"Y-yes..." Jenna began, "But how did—"

"I'm an oracle, I know all," Sheba answered, "And yes, I do know what you're going to ask."

"Oh really?" Jenna said, a little miffed with the shorter girl for sounding so indignant, "Then what would be my first question?"

"You wish to know how your brother feels about you," the oracle answered, "The answer is he feels the same as you do."

Jenna, snorted a little and put her hands on her hips, "All right, what would my ne—"

"Your next question is about Isaac. Yes, he does love you probably more than he ever did in the past."

Jenna was taken aback by Sheba's quick answers. She wasn't sure if the younger girl was telling the truth, and what was more, she didn't like her "holier than thou" attitude. Jenna's thoughts were interrupted by a soft sigh from Sheba.

"I'm sorry, I've been very rude and cold haven't I? I'm making you more defensive than anything else," Sheba said, "Go ahead, I won't tell you what you're thinking, or what you're going to say. You just ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

The dragon girl blinked a few times and let out an awkward cough.

"Okay..." she said, "If my brother and Isaac care so much then...then why did they hurt Mother and me? Why?"

Jenna wiped away a few tears. Sheba put her hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"I could answer that question for you," Sheba said to the older girl, "But that answer is best to come from the men in question, don't you think?"

"You're right..." Jenna replied. She breathed in sharply. She had to face them sooner or later. Sheba linked her arm with Jenna's.

"Shall we go?"

Jenna nodded, her heart beating wildly in expectation.

Felix tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair. He didn't like for Sheba to be out of his sight for too long. What's more he didn't like the fact that he was with his sister. It wasn't because he didn't trust Jenna, he just didn't know what they were talking about and the suspense was unnerving. Isaac came in his room a few minutes later. The blonde looked about the room curiously and then smirked.

"Where's Sheba?" he questioned. Felix narrowed his eyes at him.

"With Jenna," the Venusian prince answered. Isaac stared at his friend in disbelief.

"You're joking right?" Isaac said as he took a seat in a chair not far from Felix.

"I wish I was," he replied. The blonde sighed and collapsed on Felix's bed.

"I wish she knew that we didn't hate her," Isaac said softly. The older boy made no reply but continued to glower at whatever happened to be in front of him. What was Sheba planning? The door opened revealing Sheba and Jenna was not far behind.

"We have a visitor," Sheba said, "She wishes to ask you two a few questions."

The boys glanced at each other nervously. This was the moment they dreaded. Jenna stood stiffly by the door and gazed intently at them.

"Let me just say this first, that through all this, I still care for you both. I always will," the dragon girl began, "I must know, do you care for me? Do you love me and my mother as much as we love you?"

At first neither boy knew what to say, or how to react. Felix could not find the words and Isaac, was suddenly very interested in the floor. Jenna nodded slowly.

"I see," she said softly, "Well, I guess I'd better—"

"How strange..." Isaac said finally, "How strange that women are so capable of relating how they feel, so quickly. We as me are so brave in other aspects, but we shy away from our feelings. Mainly because we're afraid of them."

"Isaac..." Jenna whispered. Isaac stood up.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, and I'm not asking that you forget what I did to you," he said coming close to her and taking her hand, "But I want you to know, that I do love you."

"That was very moving," the princess said, "but do you expect me to fling myself into your arms after that?"

Isaac smiled a little and shook his head. Jenna hadn't changed one bit. He kissed her hand gently.

"No..." he said, "You might after this."

The blonde tilted Jenna's chin towards him and planted a rather sensual kiss on her lips. Sheba smiled calmly while Felix began to flush and grumble. The younger girl leaned over to the clearly irritated prince and whispered, "There's no need to be jealous." Felix only blushed more as he sank deeper into his chair. 'At this rate,' he thought, 'I'll never be able to give my apology.' As Isaac finally broke the kiss, Jenna all but crushed the blonde in a hug. Felix coughed a bit to get their attention. Jenna shyly turned her focus to her brother.

"While my apology may not be as...moving as Isaac's," he began, "I can assure you, baby sister, that I love you with all my heart."

Jenna sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You guys..." she began. It seemed like things were beginning to change for the reunited teenagers. If only they knew what changes lay ahead.

--------------------------------

So that's chapter thirteen. Next chapter, we'll be focusing on this aspect of the world still, we're not quite through here yet. Yeah. Review please.

**Next Chapter: Cloudy Vision, Crucial Decision**


	15. Cloudy Vision, Crucial Decision

Work, work work...at least I have a three-day weekend to type most of this.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Magicalflyingdragon: the clans uniting (even if some people don't like it) leads to a lot of good things!  
  
Wolfy129: I hope you're just as pleased with this chapter!  
  
Dark Star Dragon: We'll get back to Piers soon enough. I do love that man!  
  
Shadowthewindadpet: On Fanfiction.net, it SAYS it's chapter 14, but it's not really considering the first entry for this fic was the prologue. Believe me, with another one of my stories it really through me off.  
  
Wild Fox of the Wasteland: I didn't realize that at all! Although with the title of this chapter the rhyming was intentional. =)  
  
Hyper Basketcase: I hope this one is just as good!  
  
Jupiter Sprite: There you go! Felix/Sheba is Lighthouseshipping! XD I forgot. I don't know, with me, I just can't seem to leave characters in their normal setting. I always throw them in the middle of some odd place and it works. I actually have more trouble leaving them in the original world. I'm just weird like that.  
  
Net Strife: I'm updating! I'm updating! Felix gets some screen time in this chapter too, and we'll see Piers soon.  
  
Suh: Don't worry, there's a major plot shifter in this chapter! It's gonna be big! And your right, it is a bit rushed, I'm trying to slow down. S-L-O-W D-O-W-N! It'll kick in eventually. And you're right about the stupid italics, I did have them there, I just forgot to save it as an html file. I hate my computer. We're supposed to be getting a new computer so I'll be very happy soon. Don't worry, I like getting advice, it helps me write better!  
  
Dark Ice Dragon: Yes, the Wise One is in it. I don't like him very much. But hey, who am I to judge. Hopefully this chapter will answer most of your questions!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Fourteen: Cloudy Vision, Crucial Decision**  
  
            The old man was on his hands and knees before the great stone that loomed before him. A legion of dark soldiers surrounded them as the stone shifted and revealed a large green eye in the center of its rugged surface. The man looked up hopefully.  
  
            "As planned, the oracle's capture lead to an upscale war, they will be too busy to notice that the stars are being snatched from under their noses," he said, "their guardians can no longer defeat our shadow soldiers. We already took out one of them. The rest will be easy."  
  
            The stone was silent for several minutes.  
  
            "The chosen one knows his fate, and soon the others will too," it rumbled.  
  
            "Yes, but they're too young, too incompetent to figure out how to stop us on their own," the old man said. The boulder closed its eye.  
  
            "You underestimate them. Besides, the oracle is wise beyond her years, she will guide them," the stone replied.  
  
            "Can't you do something to limit her?" the man asked frantically. The stone slowly opened its eye.  
  
            "Perhaps," it said slowly. It glowed with psyergenic light for a few minutes, sparks forming as he carried out his task.  
  
            "It has been done. Her power to see the future is suspended for a short amount of time," the stone said to its eager follower.  
  
            "How long?" the man inquired. The stone closed its eye.  
  
            "I cannot say."  
  
            The elderly man stood up and slammed his cane on the ground. The dark soldiers were ready for his order.  
  
            "You heard the Wise One! We don't have a lot of time! Get to work!" he cried. They rushed out of the cavern, ready to carry out their evil deeds.  
  
            Sheba jolted from her deep sleep. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Something was wrong, she felt it. She looked around the dark room. She sensed no evil, but something was amiss, and she couldn't put her finger on it. What was it? Her mind felt fuzzy, and she felt a little numb something must have gone wrong with her powers. The oracle crawled out of her bed and placed her bare feet on the cold, stone floor of the Martian palace. Her footsteps sounded softly on the ground as she made her way down the hall to Felix's room. She pushed open the large wooden doors to his room and stood over his bed.  
  
            "Felix, Felix wake up," she whispered as she gently shook the sleeping prince. Felix grunted and rubbed his eyes.  
  
            "What, Sheba?" he mumbled.  
  
            "I don't feel right..." she said warily. Felix sat up, revealing his bare, well chiseled chest, and grabbed her arms.  
  
            "You're not sick are you?" the older boy asked nervously. Sheba felt her face growing hot as she shook her head no.  
  
            "Then what's the matter?" he said motioning for her to sit on the bed. The oracle folded her legs, curled up on the blankets and sighed.  
  
            "I...I think something's wrong with my powers," she said quietly. Felix placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
            "Well, let's test them, send a message into my mind," he said. Sheba nodded. 'Can you hear me?' she asked.  
  
            "Loud and clear. Try reading my thoughts. What was I dreaming about before you woke me up?"  
  
            "Pink...Fluffy...Ninja bunnies?" she said in a confused voice. Felix nodded.  
  
            "That sounds right," the prince said decidedly, "Now...hmm...I don't know, make a prediction and we'll check it tomorrow. What are we having for breakfast in the morning?"  
  
            Sheba concentrated. A simple prediction like that should be easy...but she was getting nothing.  
  
            "I don't know," she said in an astonished voice.  
  
            "You can't see what's going to happen at all?" Felix asked.  
  
            "I can't see anything...not even a vague hint...I...I can't see the future..." she gasped. The oracle stifled a sob as reality hit her hard. The future, their destiny was no longer hers to see.  
  
            "No..." the oracle whispered as tears streamed from her eyes. 'What am I going to do?' she thought as she stared absently out the window.  
  
            "I'm sorry Felix, I can't help you anymore...I can't see your future…" she said sadly, as she got up to leave, "You can return me to my people when we go back, I am of no use to you anymore."  
  
            Felix grabbed her wrist. Sheba turned suddenly, tears streaking her face.  
  
            "All the times you helped me, and you expect nothing in return?" the prince said calmly. He smiled and gently sat her next to him on the edge of the bed.  
  
            "I don't want to take you back to your people. I still need you," Felix said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
            "Why? I can't—"  
  
            Felix placed his index finger on her lips.  
  
            "Sheba, I need you," he said, "I love you."  
  
            Sheba felt a small smile form on her face as Felix softly caressed her cheek. He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
            "I love you too, Felix," Sheba said gently. Felix slowly pressed his lips against hers. What started as a gentle kiss gradually grew more and more passionate with every passing second. When the kiss was finally broken, Felix held Sheba protectively.  
  
            "Stay with me," he said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
            "Felix?" the oracle asked after a few minutes.  
  
            "Yes?" the prince replied.  
  
            "This may ruin the moment, but I'm very tired..." she said drowsily. Felix grinned and lay back on his pillows.  
  
            "Nope, not at all," he said. Sheba nodded and started to get off the bed.  
  
            "Where are you going?" the older boy inquired.  
  
            "To my bed," she answered. The Venusian prince grabbed her from behind.  
  
            "I asked you to stay with me," he whispered into her ear. Felix nuzzled against Sheba's neck as she gradually fell asleep in his arms.  
  
            Jenna was uncommonly hyper that morning. She bounded down the halls of the castle with an extra spring in her step and woke up almost every one she could.  
  
            "Who else shall I share my joy with?" Jenna asked herself as she leaned against a pillar, "Isaac has already been my first victim."  
  
            She cocked her head a little.  
  
            "Garet's too worried about Mia to be bothered about anything else. Maybe Felix would like to receive a wake up call," she said playfully and skipped over to her brother's room. Jenna giggled as she opened the door. She peaked in and a mischievous grin spread across her face. Felix was already awake and he had that angel wrapped protectively in his arms. 'What is this?' Jenna asked herself as she silently leaned against the doorway.  
  
            "Well, well, what have we here?" she said in a deceptively innocent voice. Felix jumped and Sheba suppressed a giggle.  
  
            "Looks like you have no reason to be jealous of Isaac and me anymore," Jenna said patting her older brother on the head. She turned to Sheba and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
            "Take good care of him!" the dragon girl said happily.  
  
            "I will!" Sheba chirped.  
  
            "Come on, let's go have breakfast!" Jenna said. She smiled brightly. 'Finally, it only took him long enough to find someone!' Jenna thought to herself as she skipped down the hall to the dining room.  She stopped in the middle of the hallway.  There was something she had forgotten...  
  
            "Oh yes, I'd better go tell Garet that breakfast is ready," she said and headed towards the dragon prince's room.  
  
            Mia wasn't doing well at all. Her face had become as white as a sheet and her temperature rose a little every day. Everything that touched her skin seemed to make her scream in agony. Unless it was water, anything that touched Mia felt like it was on fire, despite her fever. Garet stood over her as she struggled to breathe and she cringed in pain.  
  
            "Mia..." Garet mumbled. Her eyes shot open. They were bloodshot and Garet could tell she probably still delirious. She turned to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
            "Garet, it's so hot," Mia said, "it burns."  
  
            "I'm sorry," he said. Her grip on his hand tightened.  
  
            "Let me go home!" she begged frantically. The Martian prince closed his eyes and pulled away.  
  
            "Please..." Mia whispered hoarsely before she before she became too weak to stay awake any longer. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Garet left the room and closed his door. He took a deep breath and leaned against it for a while.  
  
            "I don't want you to go," he said quietly.  
  
            "Garet!" Jenna shrieked. The dragon boy looked up sullenly.  
  
            "What?" he asked gruffly. Jenna looked shocked.  
  
            "No jumping up in surprise? Nothing? God, what's your problem!" she inquired grabbing his shoulders.  
  
            "Nothing," Garet replied.  
  
            "Garet..." Jenna said sadly, "This is about Mia isn't it?"  
  
            "You don't need to know my business," he huffed, and pushed her away from him. Jenna watched as he stormed down the hallway.  
  
            "Garet, I don't know what to do about you," she sighed.  
  
            Isaac grumbled as he sat to breakfast. He had only been back with Jenna for one day and she already made him her first "victim."  
  
            "Jenna never sleeps late like most normal people," Isaac muttered as he piled pancakes onto his plate. Jenna plopped down in the seat next to him with a dismal look on her face.  
  
            "What's the matter? You were ready to 'share your joy' with the world a few minutes ago," the young commander asked of the dragon girl beside him.  
  
            "It's Garet, he's starting to worry me," she said, "He seems bent on keeping Mia, you know the Mercurian princess?"  
  
            "Yeah, we heard about how he captured her," Isaac acknowledged, although a little disinterested.  
  
            "Well, she's really sick, and it's very obvious that she has to go home, but Garet doesn't want her to leave,"" Jenna added, "He doesn't listen to anyone, no one. I think it's because he feels they don't understand. Isaac, will you do me a favor?"  
  
            "No, I won't talk to him. If he didn't listen to the ones he trusts then why would he listen to me?" Isaac spat out right away.  
  
            "It'd be different if he's hearing it from a boy his age!" Jenna pleaded. Isaac raised his eyebrows.  
  
            "He's our age?" he asked. Jenna nodded slowly.  
  
            "He looks like he's twenty five or something," Isaac muttered, "Alright fine, only for you."  
  
            Jenna gave him a toothy grin.  
  
            "Thank you!" she said brightly.

            The blonde boy sighed. 'What did I get myself into?' he said kicking himself mentally.  
  
            Menardi stared at the table as they held another meeting in their fortress. Agatio was still in the infirmary from the wounds he received. The dark soldiers were stronger, and it seems that they had the Wise One on their side. The question was, why had the Wise One agreed to help them light the lighthouses?  
  
            "Well, it seems there has to be a slight change in plans," Kraden said, "We have to keep the chosen one out of this for as long as possible. Karst?"  
  
            "Yes?" the younger dragon girl responded.  
  
            "You and Saturos go move the Mars Star. Alex?"  
  
            "I'll hide the Mercury Star," the indignant advisor confirmed.  
  
            "I'll talk with Lady Uzume, Susa and Kushinada about the Venus Star," Kraden finished, "Menardi, try to stay safe."  
  
            The blonde dragon nodded silently. Saturos put his arm around her waist.  
  
            "Don't be so worried, Karst and I can take care of ourselves," he whispered to her.  
  
            "I know, it's just—" Menardi stopped. Something was in the room, she could hear it sneaking around. Saturos and Karst must have heard it also because they drew their swords.  
  
            "Menardi, you leave and get the Star as far away from here as you can," Saturos ordered. Menardi didn't ask to be told twice, she left the room as fast as she could. She could hear some of them following her. The dragon woman rushed to the inner dungeon in the bottom of the fortress and swiped the Mars Star from the jaws of a stone skeleton. The sound of an unsheathing sword made her scream at the top of her lungs.

            "Don't come any closer!" she cried spinning around. The black, red-eyed figure didn't seem to listen as it raised the black blade over its head to strike her.  
  
            "Inferno!" she cried. She skulked out the back entrance as the black creature was engulfed in red-hot magma. The sounds of the night did not muffle the sound of more dark assassins chasing her. Menardi knew she was in no condition to fight, not now. Her best bet would be to get into the castle walls, that way if she screamed someone would come and help her. But that would also risk getting the chosen one involved.  
  
            "There are some risks you have to be willing to take," Menardi panted as the castle lights came into view. She leapt into the air and flew behind the sturdy walls of the castle and continued running through the inner courtyard. As she expected the tall, stone structures were no obstacle to the dark warriors that pursued her. She was tired from running and she couldn't muster up the strength to fly. One of them swooped down and tackled the exhausted dragon woman.  
  
            "Give us the Mars Star," it said in an unearthly voice. Menardi clutched the orb tighter.  
  
            "Never!" she screeched.  
  
            "Then it's the end of the line for you," another one said. Menardi looked around her. Their had to be at least seven or eight of them. There was no way she could win. One of them came forward with a long sword and raised it above his head. The heavy sound of the sword swinging downward cut through the air, but it was interrupted by a loud cry.  
  
            "Cycle Beam!" a female voice cried. The beam hit the assassin head on. Menardi opened her eyes and saw Jenna and her brother Felix standing back to back prepared to fight.  
  
            "Don't mess with my friends," Jenna growled. Without another warning, all eight of the shadowy creatures that had followed her were attacking the brother and sister duo. Menardi got to her feet and ran inside the castle.  
  
            "They need help," she whispered as she took down the dark halls. The first room she ended up at was Garet's. Menardi kicked down the doors.  
  
            "What's the meaning of this?" Garet snarled as the panting dragon woman leaned against the doorway for support.  
  
            "They're attacking Jenna and Felix," she said breathlessly.  
  
            "Who's attacking them?" Garet asked, standing up.  
  
            "The shadow warriors," she answered. Garet grabbed one of his swords.  
  
            "Let's go, lead the way," he said. She nodded and they rushed down the hall. As they made their way to the battle the two dragons ran into Isaac.  
  
            "What's going on guys?" he inquired, noticing Garet's sword.  
  
            "Jenna and Felix are being attacked," the dragon prince replied.  
  
            "I'm coming with you," the blonde boy said.  
  
            "No, you're not," Garet snapped.  
  
            "There's no time for this!" Menardi yelled. The two were silent as they continued to Jenna and Felix's aid. When they got there, they Felix had taken a serious amount of damage, and Jenna had been knocked out.  
  
            "Flare Storm!" Garet cried. That kept them distracted enough to allow the two to get to the sibling's side. Isaac then used his djinn, Quartz, to revive Jenna.  
  
            "Thanks, Isaac," she said.  
  
            "No problem," he answered. The black fighters were slowly closing in around them.  
  
            "Watch out!" Jenna cried, "Serpent Fume!"  
  
            "Well that takes care of one of them," Isaac said.  
  
            "Got any other tricks up your sleeve?" Garet asked readying his sword.  
  
            "I'm sure I do," she said confidently.  
  
            "Work your magic," he said winking at her.  
  
            "For my next 'trick', I call, Reflux!" she said, "and I cast him on Felix, since he has the least amount of health."  
  
            "But Reflux doesn't restore his health at all," Isaac said.  
  
            "Don't question me now, heal my brother and keep silent!"  
  
            One of the shadow warriors threw several black ninja stars at Felix. They didn't even pierce his skin, but were sent flying back at the black figure. Jenna smirked evilly at Isaac.  
  
            "Don't you ever doubt me, I know what I'm doing!" she cried. Isaac rolled his eyes.  
  
            "I don't think you should have a lovers' quarrel now," Felix suggested as the creatures' red eyes started glowing.  
  
            "Give us the Star," they said holding out their hands.  
  
            "No, we can't give it to you," a female voice said calmly. They all turned to the source. Standing next to a distressed Menardi was Sheba holding a red orb. They let out an otherworldly shriek as they rushed for her.  
  
            "Sheba!" Felix yelled desperately.  
  
            "Halt," she ordered. All of the shadowy creatures were stock still in midair.  
  
            "I summon, Zagan!" the oracle cried. Jenna and Isaac looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
            "It's the—" Isaac began.  
  
            "—thing from my dream," Jenna finished.  
  
            "You too?" the young commander asked. A loud rumbling was heard in the distance as a large minotaur with an ax appeared. He swung it down hard on the group of halted warriors and they were vanquished in a blast of heat. As the smoke cleared, the oracle looked solemnly at the group that stood before her.  
  
            "It's about time you all knew what was going on," Sheba said a far off look glinting in her purple eyes, "I can no longer say exactly what will happen, but I will tell you all you need to know. The decision as to what to do, is up to you."  
  
            "Decision?" Garet prodded.  
  
            "Are you all willing to change the fate of the world?" Sheba asked the group of young adults, "Because tonight you will have the choice. Will you hide and let your whole world crumble, or unite and save your civilizations?"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Things get serious now! All of Weyard gets involved as the Wise One and the "mysterious" old man conspire something evil and devious!

**Next Chapter: And So It Begins…**


	16. And so it Begins

I'm still happy with the last chapter. I hope I don't kill your interest with this one!

Thank you!

QueenDragonGoddess: I don't know what it is about Isaac/Jenna, it's just easier for me to write. Thanks for adding this to your favorites!

Jupiter Sprite: You'll see them briefly in this chapter. They'll be in it more soon. Yes, Wise One is evil. I don't care for Wise One all that much.

Dark Ice Dragon: Hopefully a lot of your questions will be answered in this chapter. And yes, Jenna did jump on Isaac's bed while he was still asleep. Poor guy.

Suh: Somehow, I knew you'd love the last chapter! Yes Garet can be sexy, it all depends on how you look at him. I can't wait until I start my fic where all of the GS crew is in high school. That's going to give you a whole new perspective on a certain NPC character that people tend to ignore. I've never actually played Dungeons and Dragons, but I would have loved to! I probably would make a good Dungeon Master with my imagination.

Wild Fox of the Wasteland: I'm glad you liked the "plot development." You'll find out who the mysterious man is soon enough.

Net Strife: I'm updating because I love reviews. I want more! I hope you like this chapter!

Hyper Basketcase: Don't worry, as long as you like it, I'm happy!

Wolfy129: I have no idea where pink fluffy ninja bunnies came from. It was something completely random and senseless. I hope this chapter's just as good.

Dark Star Dragon: It's okay, a lot of people don't like Garet. Poor, neglected guy...I wrote more and here it is!

---------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen: And so it Begins...**

            "What will you do?" Sheba asked. The teenagers looked dumbfounded.

            "As we speak," the oracle continued, "the dark followers of the Wise One make their way towards the Elemental Stars. Perhaps you have heard of them?"

            "Yes, but weren't they only a legend?" Jenna answered. Sheba held out the red orb in her hand.

            "This is the Mars Star," she began, "if it lights the Mars Lighthouse at the northernmost part of Weyard, the world will be thrust into more turmoil than it already is. You all are chosen to help Felix stop all the lighthouses from being lit and bring peace to this world."

            A long silence befell the group. It was a large responsibility that was placed upon them.

            "I don't know about all of you, but I've had enough of war," Felix said, breaking the silence, "I want to be with all the ones I love."

            Jenna smiled at her older brother. If he was willing to save the world, so was she.

            "I feel the same way," she added, "I'm willing to stick by you brother, as long as we'll be together in the end."

            "I'll go wherever you go Jenna," Isaac said, "We're all in this together."

            "What about you Garet?" Sheba inquired. The dragon boy was quiet. 'She won't last much longer if you keep her here, you know that,' she said to him telepathically. Garet looked up at her in shock.

            "Did you…" he began.

            'Yes, I did,' she said mentally, as she narrowed her eyes, 'Mia's as much a part of this as you are.'

            "You won't influence me," Garet growled and walked away. Jenna nudged Isaac.

            "Talk to him," she whispered. Isaac nodded reluctantly and started after him. When he finally caught up, the prince started walking faster. Isaac quickened his pace until he was walking stride for stride with the angered Garet.

            "What do you want?" the dragon prince snapped, "I'm not taking any advice from someone who'd betray his own friend."

            Isaac stopped dead in his tracks as the rage built up in his chest. That was still a touchy subject for him and the last person he wanted to discuss it with was the arrogant Martian Prince.

            "How dare you say that to me!" Isaac cried, "Do you think I _enjoyed_ hurting the woman I love!"

            Garet stopped walking, but didn't turn.

            "Truth be told Prince Garet, if Jenna and her mother had stayed in our castle any longer they would have been killed! I didn't want to watch her leave, but I knew she was better off alive and well somewhere else! It would have been selfish of me to make her stay!" Isaac yelled. The two were silent for a few minutes. Garet turned a little and nodded thoughtfully.

            "Thank you," he said, and with that he took off down the hall. Isaac, thoroughly confused, shook his head and sighed.

            "Only for Jenna,: he mumbled.

            Garet slowly opened the door to his room. Mia was lying on his bed, asleep as usual. He hung up his sword, and stood over her for a few minutes. She looked more fragile than ever, the red sheets made her skin look ghostly white and it sent shivers down Garet's spine. The dragon prince knelt beside his bed and took one of her small, pale hands in his large, gloved claws.

            "Mia, I'm sorry," he began, "I never meant to hurt you at all. I just wanted to have you near me, and I was willing to keep it that way at all costs."

            He was silent as he listened to her labored breathing. Garet's face grew pained and he held her hand to his forehead.

            "It was selfish of me to do that to you Mia," the dragon prince continued, "I don't know what to do now."

            The princess' slim fingers tightened on his hand. Garet looked up with a determined look in his eyes. It suddenly became all so clear to him.

            Early the next morning, Isaac and Jenna were finishing up their packing. The quest would be long and hard, and they didn't know quite what to expect. Jenna picked up an odd stone from off her shelf.

            "Do you think we'll need the Carry Stone?" she asked. Isaac shrugged.

            "I'd bring all the psynergy related items that I can find," he told Jenna as he carefully tucked a string of green Catch beads in his pocket. There was a knock on the door.

            "Who is it?" Jenna sang. The door opened, to reveal Sheba.

            "Felix is waiting at the flying ship, are you two almost ready?" she asked.

            "Yes," Isaac answered. Jenna picked up her bag and her staff and the three of them set off down the halls in silence, each one contemplating their role in the adventure they were about to begin. As they were about to leave, Jenna hesitated.

            "Wasn't Garet supposed to come with us?" she asked Sheba. The oracle shook her head.

            "Not if he doesn't want to," she answered. The dragon girl nodded sadly and turned for the door.

            "Wait!" a loud voice called. Garet was running down the main hall toward them. In his arms, wrapped in rusty colored sheets was the delicate form of the Princess Mia.

            "We're going, too," he said looking down at Sheba. The younger girl smiled and nodded. The five of them left the Martian castle and made their way to the ship, which wasn't too far off. They walked up the gangplank and onto the deck. Felix was already at the helm, and was ready to go.

            "Are we all set?" Felix asked of his crew. They nodded confidently.

            "Then, we're off!" he said giving the wheel a slight turn. The ship slowly lifted off the ground and into the horizon as they set off on the first part of their journey.

            Feizhi spun around in awe of the library in upper Lemuria. There were so many books she didn't know where to start. Ivan had already picked out one and was buried in it. The older girl stopped admiring the books and gave him an odd look. Ivan never really enjoyed studying before so this sudden change was a little alarming. Feizhi suddenly got a devious look on her face and she crept toward him slowly. She snatched the book from his hands.

            "Whatcha doing?" she asked playfully. Ivan narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

            "Give it back so I can finish studying," he growled. Feizhi ignored him completely and flipped through the book.

            "This about courting," she said with a mischievous tone to her voice, "Are you preparing for Sheba's return?"

            Ivan jumped out of his chair.

            "Give it back!" he cried as his face started to rouge a bit. Feizhi giggled and held it above her head. Ivan leapt into the air and snatched it out of her hand.

            "I forget we can fly sometimes," Feizhi said as she sat on the rug in front of the prince.

            "I really should be reading that book, then maybe I could marry Isaac," the older angel said dreamily. Ivan muttered something from behind the book.

            "What? You don't think I'm good enough for him?" she huffed.

            "No, that's not it," he said. They were silent for a few minutes.

            "Then what is it you don't like about Isaac?" Feizhi inquired. Ivan scowled, but didn't answer.

            "Am I detecting a hint of jealousy?" she asked, a wicked smile spreading across her face. Ivan's face turned a deeper shade of red and shook his head wildly. Feizhi put her finger on his forehead.

            "Don't lie, I can read your mind if I want the truth," she said. Ivan sank deeper in his chair and gazed up at her fearfully. Feizhi straightened up and smirked. She turned and switched her hips as she walked away. Ivan gazed at her over the top of the book he was holding. Receiving the ability to see the future greatly changed the purple haired girl. She used to be shy and quiet, but now she was confident and assertive. He didn't know why, but whenever she mentioned other guys it made him angry. It shouldn't have made him feel so mad, considering he was supposed to be in love with Sheba. Nowadays though, Sheba seemed to be distant vision veiled in purple smoke. Feizhi was there in his face and he loved to listen to her constant and endless ramblings.

            "Ivan?" Feizhi asked, breaking his train of thought. Ivan snapped to attention.

            "Yes?" he replied.

            "Please stop staring at me, it makes me a little uncomfortable," she asked. Ivan nodded dumbly. He seemed to be under her spell, and Ivan loved every minute of it.

            Lady Uzume stood on the shore of the beach and let the waves lap at her toes. She loved the sea and water, even though her psyenergy element was earth. It seemed the only way she could feel close to both was at the shore. She knew of the danger that was approaching and Lady Uzume didn't care. Not for the moment anyway. She heard footsteps on the sand.

            "Who's there?" the brown haired woman asked.

            "It is I, Lady Uzume," a male voice replied. Lady Uzume sighed as she put on her sandals.

            "Susa, you are about to become family, you may call me Uzume," she said as turned to him. He bowed slightly.

            "Yes...Uzume. What are we going to do about the Venus Star?" he asked. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

            "I don't know, we'll have to take this day by day," she said calmly. Susa nodded and started to leave. Lady Uzume sat down on the sand and stared reflectively at the sea. There wasn't much she could do to stop the dark warriors from coming and it felt hopeless. She could only find solace in the calm relaxing sounds of the sea.

            Mia's eyes shot open as soon as she heard waves crashing against the ship. Her eyes were no longer cloudy and bloodshot, and they had regained their calm sparkle. She lazily studied her surroundings. Her eyes fell on Garet, who was sleeping in a chair next to the bed she was in. The Mercurian princess used what little strength she had to nudge him. He jumped and yelped a little. He grinned when he saw that Mia was awake.

            "How are you?" Garet asked gently.

            "Fine," she whispered, "Just tired."

            "Do you want me to take you up to the deck?" he inquired. Mia nodded slightly. The Martian prince scooped her up and carried her out the room and up the stairs. The sun was a little bright and Mia blinked her eyes a bit to get used to the light. She saw Jenna talking to a boy with blonde spiky hair. Mia wondered if that was the Isaac guy that she was always talking about.

            "Look who's awake," Garet called to her. Jenna and Isaac both turned. The dragon girl jumped up and squealed.

            "Mia! You're okay!" she cried, "Isaac, this is my friend Mia!"

            The blonde boy nodded and waved. Mia smiled weakly. Jenna grinned thoughtfully.

            "Garet, Mia's hair is a little messy, don't you think?" she asked. Garet nodded.

            "I'll go get a comb," he said.

            "You can leave Mia, she can sit on the deck with us," Jenna declared. The dragon prince gently put Mia down so she was leaning against a wall and left. Jenna and Isaac sat nearby.

            "You don't know what kind of a fight Garet put in keeping you at the palace," Jenna sighed, "but Isaac brought him to his senses."

            Isaac shook his head.  "I didn't say anything really," he said, "It was all up to him, if he really cared for you as much as he said he did, he would take you home. And apparently he does."

            "That could be a problem," Mia said quietly.

            "Is there someone else at Lemuria?" Jenna asked solemnly. Mia nodded.

            "I'm scared," she whispered, "He won't take too kindly to finding out I was kept in Garet's room and Garet will fight back naturally."

            "Which one do you love more?" Isaac inquired. Mia shook her head.

            "I used to be so sure, but now I'm not," she said sadly. Garet returned as she finished that statement and sat next to Mia.

            "Are you hungry?" he asked as he started to run the comb through her hair. Mia nodded. Jenna jumped up.

            "I'll get you something!" she said and bounded over to the galley door. Mia closed her eyes as Garet worked out the knots in her hair.

            "So Garet, do you think we should fill Mia in on the entire story as to why we're going?" Isaac asked.

            "She has a right to know," Garet answered.

            "Well, you know about the Elemental Stars, right?" Isaac asked. Mia nodded.

            "The Wise One has evil followers trying to find them and light the lighthouses at the four corners of the world. If they are all lit, the world will be thrust into chaos. We have all been chosen to stop this from happening."

            Mia nodded to show her understanding of the situation.

            "When I get my strength back up, I'll help," she said quietly. Isaac smiled. Mia seemed like a sweet girl. Garet started to twist her hair into a braid as Jenna came back with a bowl full of fruit slices.

            "I didn't know what fruit you liked especially, so I cut up a bunch and brought it," the dragon girl said brightly. Mia nodded and took a slice of an apple.

            "Garet, I didn't know you had this kind of side to you!" Jenna declared as the dragon prince tied a dark blue ribbon at the end of Mia's braid.

            "I used to braid my sister's hair all the time, so I'm used to it," the larger dragon said. Mia absently played with her new braid as she finished her apple slice. There was only one other man who braided her hair besides her father. She remembered the shy blue haired boy as he ran his fingers through her hair. The princess smiled slightly as she recalled how shy Piers used to be. Then she glanced over at Garet. He seemed to hover over her protectively, more so than he ever had before. It made her feel very torn. Both men cared for her so much and she didn't want to hurt either of them. Hopefully it would all be clear to her soon.

            Piers paced the docks as dusk descended upon upper Lemuria. He felt he could get lost in the crowds and forget his problems sometimes. But walking down the crowed platforms didn't bring him much solace. Every blue haired girl made him turn, they reminded him of Mia. The admiral shook his head sadly. He knew she was either dying or dead, she had been away for too long. A little over a month had passed since she was captured and they had no idea of what had happened to her. He sat down on the pier and stared at the ships coming in and out of the port. In the distance he could make out a fast moving object headed toward them. He ignored it for a while, dismissing it as a bird or something, but as it drew closer, he saw it was a craft of some kind. It was coming closer and fast.

            "Is that a flying ship from the Venus clan?" Piers wondered out loud. It landed slowly in the water in front of him. The gangplank slowly came down. A boy with long brown hair came down first with a shorter, blonde haired girl not far behind him. They were followed by a dragon girl who was arm in arm with a spiky, blonde haired boy. Piers eyes widened in surprise as in the arms of a gigantic dragon boy was the pale, fragile form of Mia.

---------------------------------------------

Piers meets Garet. That equals a ton of romantic tension! Poor Mia. I feel for the girl.

**Next Chapter: I'm Blue**


	17. I'm Blue

This is officially the longest fic I've ever written, and I'm thanking all of my reviewers for one hundred reviews. throws confetti Good for me!

Kadevi: I'm glad you like it!

Wild Fox of the Wasteland: I updated!

Suh: Yes, there's a connection. It's great.

Tesla also known as God: I did!

Dark Ice Dragon: There's going to be a lot of tension and conflict…that's all I can say right now! XD

Dark Star Dragon: _le sigh_ I'm still a little wary about Mia…but if you want a story that will definitely be a Piers/Mia, wait until I post my story "The Rhyme of the Ancient Mariner." The first chapter is halfway done too!

Wolfy129: And the conflict will only get more and more intense! =)

Hyper Basketcase: Don't worry, I wrote most of this story while I was on a caffeine buzz anyway, so I understand. I'm glad you liked it.

Jupiter Sprite: They won't kill each other, I like them both too much. Yes, it's Ivan/Feizhi. I don't know who made me start liking it, but I like it!

------------------------------

**Chapter 16: I'm Blue**

            Piers blinked his eyes just to be sure his they were not deceiving him. Mia was actually in front of him, alive even though she didn't look too well. Piers headed straight for his princess, ignoring the looks of death that the dragon holding her was giving him. He took her frail looking hand in his.

            "Mia..." he said with a dreamlike tone in his voice. She smiled gently and squeezed his hand slightly.

            "Piers," she whispered. Garet narrowed his eyes at the scene. He was finally meeting the Piers that Mia held in such high regard. At first glance, Piers did seem to be a refined and noble person, which made the dragon prince seem more barbaric than usual.

            "Garet, if it's not too much trouble, I'm going to go visit my father, he's in lower Lemuria. I'll be fine, Piers will take care of me," she said.

            "It's fine, I don't care," the Martian prince replied mechanically, "You really should be asking Felix these kinds of questions."

            Felix nodded his approval. Piers then held out his arms.

            "Well?" he said. Garet glared back.

            "Well, what?" the dragon prince snapped.

            "May I carry Mia?" the blue haired man asked narrowing his icy blue eyes. Garet reluctantly placed Mia in his arms.

            "Piers, can you do me a favor?" the Mercurian princess inquired, "Can you allow my friends to stay in the palace?"

            Piers nodded.  "We're heading that way anyway," he said. The group followed the Mercurians as they made their way through the crowded docks toward the palace. They waltzed past the guards and made it safely into the palace walls.

            "You guys hang out here, until I come back," Mia said and waved. Garet stared after them for while. Jenna watched him nervously.

            "Garet?" she asked. He turned and walked away.

            "I'm fine," he blurted as left the room. Jenna sighed and shook her head. Garet's behavior was really starting to worry her. The dragon girl's worries were cut short by an excited squeal.

            "Sheba!" a winged girl with purple hair chirped. She crushed the young oracle in a hug. The two instantly took to a fit of giggles as a blonde boy with wings came in soon after.

            "Did you get your heart's desire yet, Feizhi?" Sheba inquired. Feizhi winked.

            "Not yet, but I'm almost there," the older girl replied. They started to laugh harder.

            "Introduce us to your friends," Feizhi said playfully.

            "This is Felix and Isaac, you know them I'm sure," Sheba said as she motioned toward the two she mentioned.

            "All too well," Ivan muttered as he glared at Isaac.

            "And this is Jenna," she started, "Garet is wandering off somewhere, and Mia is going to visit her father."

            Feizhi waved to all who were present

            "So, you guys are starting on your journey?" the purple haired angel asked.

            "Yes we are," Felix answered. Feizhi paced around idly.

            "Would you like Ivan and I to help?" she asked.

            "Wait, I didn't agree to anything, why are you dragging me into this?" Ivan yelled. Feizhi fluttered her eyelashes a little.

            "I wanted someone to protect me, I was hoping you would," she said sulkily. Ivan rolled his eyes.

            "Yeah, why don't you ask Isaac, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to be your body guard," he replied. Isaac looked confused, how did he end up in the middle of the argument.

            "We'll help you," Feizhi said as she turned to leave the room. Ivan narrowed his eyes and followed her out the door.

            "Why did you do that?" he snapped. Feizhi ignored him and continued down the hallway.

            "I don't care if _you_ go on a perilous journey with Isaac, but you don't have to drag me into it!" the angered prince cried to the winged girl. She continued walking down the hall.

            "You care if I go," she said calmly. Ivan ran after her.

            "All right, fine, it's no use lying to you, you know everything, I _do_ care if you leave. I don't want you to go," he admitted. Feizhi stopped and turned.

            "So come with us," she pleaded, "We'll need your help."

            "I don't know why you want me to come anyway, you only want to be with Isaac," Ivan muttered.

            "Is that what you think this is all about? Ivan, I have absolutely no interest in Isaac romantically at all," Feizhi said solemnly.

            "You don't? Then, what—" Ivan began.

            "There's more to my wanting to go than a mere infatuation," she said softly, "I'm needed to help save the world, and so are you."

            Ivan was silent for a while.

            "I'll come," he answered finally. Feizhi smiled and continued down the hall.

            "Fei, wait!" he called after her. She turned to him.

            "If you don't like Isaac, why did you keep talking about him?" Ivan asked. The winged girl smiled.

            "I was only trying to make you jealous," she said with a smile. Ivan stared after her in confusion. Why would she want to do that?

            Mia had taken refuge in her favorite chair in the library. Down the hall she could hear the muffled whispers of Piers and her cousins. The Mercurian princess smiled as Megan and Justin swam to her upon their entering the library. She had missed them terribly while she was gone. Piers silently leaned against the shelves as he watched them from a far.

            "Mia, Mia, were the dragons scary?" Megan asked as she clutched Mia's waist. Mia patted her golden locks.

            "No, they weren't," she replied calmly.

            "But Mia, that really big dragon was scary, his eyes glowed all yellow and stuff when we saw him," Justin protested as he snuggled under Mia's arm. The princess shook her head.

            "He's not that scary," Mia said as she drew him close. The door to the library opened to reveal the only person who'd been more worried about Mia than either Piers or the children, King Hydros. He came in silently, staring at the wisp of a daughter that sat in the chair before him. She gazed up at him, her blue eyes never wavering, feeling a sudden inner calm.

            "Mia," her father whispered as he crushed her in a hug. She smiled serenely and hugged him back. King Hydros drew away suddenly and grasped her thin shoulders.

            "Did he hurt you?" he asked pensively. Mia shook her head.

            "It's a miracle that you survived this long," Piers said, "I've known others who'd been taken captive, and they—"

            Piers grew silent and his gold eyes held an unspeakable sorrow.

            "Piers…" Mia said quietly. Right after he had first become admiral, Piers' mother had been taken captive to Martian territory; she didn't even survive two weeks.

            "It's just good to have you back Princess," he said with a grin.

            "I'm glad to be back to, life as a personal pet mermaid is not for me," Mia said laughing a little. Piers' face grew blank.

            "What did you say?" he inquired.

            "Prince Garet wanted to keep me as his pet mermaid, so he kept me chained up in his room a lot," Mia answered, "But Jenna—"

            Without another word Piers left the room.

            "Piers, stop!" Mia protested. She could find no strength in her body to allow her to swim after him. Garet was in trouble, she knew it.

            Garet paced the halls solemnly. He had never worried so much about anything in his life. As if hearing constantly about Piers and how perfect he was wasn't enough, now he was actually here, with Mia, alone. Mia was the Martian prince's polar opposite and that's why he was so attracted to her. The Mercurain princess had grace, patience, serenity, and a sarcastic whit that made him grin from ear to ear. She didn't command attention, but at the same time you could tell she was expecting it, and she got it, more than she could ever ask for. Losing Mia to someone who was equally as perfect as she, made Garet feel hopelessly inferior. His depressed musings were interrupted by booted footsteps coming in his direction down the hall. Garet turned sullenly towards the source of the noise. It was Piers. He narrowed his eyes and looked away. This was the last thing he needed, to get in an argument with Piers. It would only succeed in making Mia even more sick and worried than she already was.

            "Garet," the blue haired man said icily. The prince nodded slightly acknowledging the Admiral's presence. Without another moment, he found himself eye to eye with Piers. The blue-haired man had taken him by collar and pulled him so he would be eye level with him.

            "Mia is not your personal whore," he said, hatred dripping off of every word. Garet felt his rage skyrocket.

            "How dare you say something like that! I would never touch Mia!" the Martian prince growled.

            "Liar! Why was she kept in chains in your room?" the blue haired man inquired. Garet was silent for a few moments.

            "I…I didn't want her to leave!" he snapped.

            "Why? Because you didn't knock her up yet?" Piers yelled. Garet couldn't control his anger any longer. Without another moment's notice, he landed a fierce punch in Piers' stomach. The admiral was sent reeling backwards clutching his stomach. When Piers regained his composure, he lunged for the giant dragon, knocking him to the ground. Mia had not been exaggerating when she said Piers could rival Garet in strength. He landed a few harsh blows in Garet's jaw. The dragon prince snarled as he shoved Piers off of him. Before Piers could fully recover from the last blow, Garet had his large, leathery claw wrapped tightly about his throat.

            "All I have to do is say one word, and you'll erupt in flames," the Martian prince snarled as his pupils narrowed, revealing a more beastly side to him. He bared his fangs angrily.

            "Garet! No!" a familiar voice cried out. Mia came staggering down the hall, leaning on the wall for support. His face went blank for a moment as she came closer. Her face was flushed from running.

            "Garet, please let him go," she pleaded gently as she grabbed his arm, "Please."

            Tears were already sliding down her cheeks as she gazed up at him sorrowfully. He closed his eyes and placed Piers on the ground. Mia rushed to Piers' side as he gasped for air. Garet walked away sullenly. Nothing could ever compare to the hurt he felt now, knowing that he had caused Mia more suffering. As he retired to his room he collapsed face first into the pillows and wallowed in shame and guilt until he fell asleep.

Mia sighed as she collapsed into her bed. It felt so good to be home, even if it'd only be for a few days. Something bothered her, though; she hadn't seen Alex at all. She wondered where he was. Usually he would take advantage of the situation and spout flowery words. She shrugged off her curiosity and tried to get comfortable, beneath her sheets. Sleep didn't come easy, however, the Mercurian princess lay awake worrying about Piers and Garet. They were both bent on having her, and she must choose which one she cared for more. It felt so unfair. All of a sudden there was a loud crash outside her window. She reluctantly crawled out of her bed and opened the glass panes to investigate. Mia gasped when she saw a very tired Alex was clinging to her window frame.

            "What are you doing here?" she inquired as she stared to help him in. He dropped a blue orb in front of her.

            "The Mercury Star, keep it safe," Alex panted. Mia held the Star carefully. In a small flash of blue light, she suddenly felt energetic. Alex panted and leaned against a wall.

            "Mia, you have to go, now," he said. She nodded and pulled out a small bag and shoved numerous objects in it. She finished just as a dark, finned figure broke through the glass window. Mia in desperation grabbed Alex's arm and rushed out of her room. As she hurried down the hall, she ran headlong into Piers.

            "Mia, I—" he began.

            "Piers, there's no time, as your princess I order you to pack your bags and meet me at the docks in fifteen minutes," she commanded. Piers nodded and left for his room.

            "Mia, go ahead, I'll hold it off so you two can leave," Alex said.

            "No Alex, you're injured, I can't do that to you," the blue haired princess said franticly. A high pitched wail was heard in the background.

            "Oh my god," she mumbled. The advisor gave her a fierce shove.

            "Go!" he cried. The princess hurried down the dark passage ways towards upper Lemuria. She had to warn the others, they weren't safe here.

            Ivan was rudely awoken by Feizhi shoving him out of his bed. She was dressed and ready to go, while Ivan leered at her with his sleepy purple eyes.

            "What?" he asked groggily.

            "We have to go," she whispered, "It's not safe."

            "What do you mean it's not safe?" Ivan inquired. Before Feizhi could explain, there was a loud knock on the door.

            "Who is it?" Ivan called.

            "Sheba and Felix," Sheba called back. Feizhi opened the door. The two of them were dressed, making Ivan feel unprepared.

            "Are you ready to leave?" Sheba asked of Feizhi. The older girl nodded.

            "What's going on?" Ivan cried.

            "Lower Lemuria is under attack," Felix answered.

            "Mia has the Mercury Star and is going to get Garet," Feizhi said, "And Isaac heard you two wake up and he's getting Jenna. Piers is coming also."

            "Everyone's covered, let's go!" Felix said.

_            "The sea is a cruel mistress," a voice whispered, "But you know that now, don't you?"_

_            Garet lay listlessly in the water as a million pale, finned figures swam around him. The only heat he felt was from the sun. The unusually golden sun._

_            "Don't you remember? We'll steal your soul," the voice continued, "We'll keep you with us in the cold dark sea."_

_            The dragon prince shivered. The cold he felt was overwhelming. He felt icy fingers gripping his shoulders as a pale face framed with blue hair came into view._

_            "Garet!" the creature called softly. The blue hair felt like water as it cascaded across his face._

_            "Garet!" it called again, slightly louder._

            "GARET!" Mia cried at the top of her lungs. Garet's eyes shot open as he came face to face with Mia, who was soaking wet and trying to wake him.

            "We have to go," she said quickly, "Alex gave me the Mercury Star and now we're under attack."

            Garet didn't need to be told twice he leapt out of his bed and scooped up his bag and his wide sword.

            "Are you ready?" Mia asked. The dragon prince nodded. The two of them rushed out of the castle and onto the silent streets of upper Lemuria. Loud, high pitched wails echoed through the misty night.

            "What is that sound?" Garet inquired.

            "Whales," Mia answered, "The shadow soldiers are using them to draw out the possessor of the Mercury Star."

            As they reached the docks, Mia could see Piers waiting for her. Garet narrowed his eyes as he came into view. When they finally stood together Mia sighed and shook her head.

            "Now look you two, I don't want any trouble, you hear?" she said sternly. The two nodded in unison and they boarded the boat. By the time the shadow soldiers realized that the Mercury Star was no longer in Lemuria, the group was already long gone.

---------------------

The Mars and Mercury Stars are in the possession of our heroes. Ivan, Feizhi and Piers have joined the fight and we have yet to find out why the Wise One wants the lighthouses to be lit, and who the mysterious old man is. Next chapter we will document the search for the Venus Star. Hope you continue reading!

**Next Chapter: I'm Your Venus**


	18. I'm Your Venus

Huzzah for me, I'm exhausted yet again. Floor hockey makes me ache.

Thank You!

Kadevi: Poor Forge, I was going to add a lot more fights with Piers and Garet, but I had to sacrifice it. Not totally, however. insert evil grin Longer paragraphs…check…or half check or something like that. I'm working on it!

QueenDragonGoddess: It's okay, I'm tired too.

Magicalflyingdragon: Feizhi played a very small role in the first and second games. She could see the future, sort of, but it wasn't consistent, she was constantly worried about Hsu, a boy who lived at her temple. She tracked Isaac down in the second game to give him a ring (okay, so she told Felix to deliver it for her, but whatever).

Dark Star Dragon: I'm not sure if you'll be too happy with this chapter...if it makes you feel any better, I'm starting the second chapter for my other story. ;;

Wild Fox of the Wasteland: The title was on purpose, I was listening to the song when I first started typing the last chapter. I've been meaning to draw several pictures. Some Garet/Mia and some Piers eye candy. grins evilly I like the thought of that…mmm…Piers. :P More Garet/Mia-ness is coming your way!

Invincible-Titan: Really? You think so? I feel honored! I hope you keep reading!

Dark Ice Dragon: It might be a few chapters before that happens. It will happen though. And then a REAL war will ensue.

0===R=a=g=n=a=r=o=k=: No, it's not Kraden, although Kraden does suggest something rather odd in this chapter. You'll see.

Suh: Sheba does seem to slip in and out of an unreal sort of zone. You'll see why towards the end of the story. That seems to be a long way off. Argh...I'm bashing my head into a wall right now too, so you're not alone.

Hyper Basketcase: I'm glad you liked it!

-----------------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen: I'm Your Venus**

            It was around noon time as Feizhi and Felix mulled over a map on the galley table. They had been charting a course for Izumo, where Hsu told Feizhi the Venus Star was hidden. After sailing around aimlessly for two weeks to throw off any dark spies, they decided that they had to go on and get the Venus Star, whether someone was following them or not. In the living quarters, Jenna was fast asleep, and Garet, in another bunk, was also. It seems being around water for a few weeks was finally starting to take a toll on the Mars adepts, they were in a constant state of lethargy and slept for hours on end. They were only awake for around four hours out of the day. Even then, carrying a decent conversation was hard. Whenever Garet was awake, he'd avoid everyone, except Isaac or Jenna. The Martian prince seemed to avoid Mia especially. It didn't bother her at first, he stopped arguing and fighting with Piers, and she got some momentary peace. After about a week of it, she started to feel concerned. The Mercurian princess almost missed hearing Garet's loud, booming voice. Sometimes, Mia might see him talking with Isaac, but it was fleeting, Jenna would call her and they'd get caught up in girl talk or something of the sort. The couple knew something about Garet, something which they didn't want her to find out about. Mia leaned silently against a large rope coil as she contemplated these things.

            "It's hard to think, when you haven't had noonday tea," A male voice said causing her to jump. She shifted her blue eyed gaze toward the source of the voice, it was the young Prince Ivan. He handed a blue and white tea cup to the princess, who took it in her slender hands.

            "Thank you," she said softly. Ivan sat next to her and gazed up at the blue sky with his curious purple eyes.

            "Everything's happening so fast, I hope I can keep up," the young Jupiterian said as he watched seagulls circle over head.

            "I'm interested to find out the big picture, what was going on while we were still oblivious to the danger," Mia said as she gently blew on her tea to try and cool it a little. Ivan seemed like a pleasant person, she for one enjoyed his company.

            "Feizhi says we'll be in Izumo in a few days," Ivan said turning to her with a small smile playing on his lips. Mia felt herself smiling back.

            "Really? I wonder what it's like there," she sighed. Ivan sighed and closed his eyes.

            "We'll find out soon enough," he said staring reflectively at the sea.

            Lady Uzume was once again sitting on the shore, listening to the waves once again. She made a hard decision, but it probably was for the best. Uzume winced as she rubbed her bandaged shoulder.

            "If only it didn't hurt so much," she mumbled. The ruler the small island sighed and let the waves run over her toes. She was stressed out and she could find no comfort anywhere. Susa and Kushinada were young and naïve and they provided little relief from the pressures she felt. Uzume needed someone who would be willing to listen and help shoulder the burden if necessary. The sea breeze played with her hair as she stared aimlessly at the horizon. Unbeknownst to her, Kushinada was watching her from a distance. She had come to tell her sister that Felix and the others had arrived, but she stopped to watch Uzume.

            "My sister looks so tragic," the younger girl whispered, "I wish I could help..."

            The younger girl continued toward her sister. Lady Uzume turned her way.

            "Are they here?" she inquired. Kushinada nodded.

            "What's the matter? You look sad, did you and Susa have another fight?" Uzume asked of her younger sister. Kushinada laughed a little and shook her head no.

            "I'm worried about you," she said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. Uzume smiled and hugged her.

            "You shouldn't worry, I'll be fine," she whispered. Kushinada smiled a little and slipped her hand into her sister's. Uzume smiled a little and gave her hand a little squeeze. The two left the beach hand in hand.

            Felix gazed around the room at his exhausted crew. His sister was practically asleep, and drooling in Isaac's lap. Even Piers, who normally was cool and together, was staring drowsily at the wall in front of him. That Kusinada girl came back in the room and paused at the doorway.

            "Presenting my sister, and ruler of Izumo, Lady Uzume," she said revealing a rather refined and expressionless young woman. She nodded to everyone in the room.

            "It looks as though your crew is too tired for a formal introduction, why don't you all rest up for a while before we start discussing the Venus Star," Lady Uzume said. The rest of the group groaned in agreement. The young ruler ordered several servants to get them set up in their rooms. Felix approached Lady Uzume.

            "Are you sure it's safe for us to wait?" he asked intently. Lady Uzume smirked.

            "I assure you, the Star is quite safe," she replied. The young ruler headed for the door.

            "If you need anything ask the servants or Kushinada," Uzume called behind her back. Felix gazed after her for a while.

            "Something seems off," he mumbled as he turned his attention to his crew. Isaac was trying to drag Jenna out of the room, as she continued snoring away.

            "Come on, Jen, wake up!" he grunted trying to shift her weight more comfortably. Piers, Ivan and Feizhi were already in their rooms and Mia was sitting outside on the deck talking with Kushinada, Garet was no where in sight, and Sheba was not far from his side, as always.

            "You should relax," she said putting her arm around his waist. The Venusian prince sighed.

            "Maybe," he said running his fingers through her hair.

            Lady Uzume had resumed her spot by he sea. There were a few clouds in the sky, not enough to really do any damage, maybe this time she could really be alone, maybe take a short swim to relieve her stress. She was wrong however, not five minutes had passed before she heard footsteps on the sand.

            "It's probably Susa, or Kushinada," she whispered. She sighed. The last thing she wanted was to answer questions about things she wished to keep secret.

            "Good evening, Lady Uzume," a voice said. The sound of the voice startled her, it wasn't someone she recognized. She turned slowly; standing beside her was a man with long blue hair.

            "Good evening to you too…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Uzume replied.

            "It's Piers. Admiral Piers," he said. Uzume was quiet for a few minutes. She found herself sneaking curious glances at her visitor.

            "So, Admiral Piers, what brings you to my private beach?" she inquired.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was restricted" Piers apologized.

            "No, it's fine you're a guest in my house," she said as she gently shook her head.

            "I just needed a place to think," the young admiral answered. Uzume smiled reflectively.

            "I understand, you are more than welcome stay here, I won't bother you," the young ruler replied. The two stood in silence for a while.

            "My Lady, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Piers asked suddenly.

            "Not at all," she replied.

            "How did you get to be ruler of Izumo? It seems such a large responsibility to put on someone as young as yourself," he said. A pained look crossed the young lady's face.

            "My parents died when I was twelve" she said sadly.

            "I'm sorry," Piers replied. She shook her head.

            "It's not so bad anymore, it's been ten years," Lady Uzume said as she sat down on the soft sand, "I took over as soon as they died. I didn't want anyone else to take my parent's legacy."

            Piers sat next to her on the ground.

            "It seems a lot for one person to shoulder alone," he said, "If you need someone to talk to, feel free to come to me while I'm here."

            "Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine," she said. Another long period of silence followed.

            "You shouldn't be so afraid to rely on others," Piers sighed as stood up.

            "Leaving already?" Lady Uzume asked. Piers smirked as he started to leave.

            "Yeah, you might want to contemplate your problems alone, I'm just distracting you," he said. Uzume watched as he walked toward the house. He was a mysterious person and she found her thoughts dwelling on him. She closed her eyes as she unbuttoned her outer dress, so she was only in her sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts.

            "A short swim should clear my mind," she said as she waded into the water.

            Later that night, Mia wandered the halls of the house with a mission, find Garet. It wasn't like him to be all angsty and listless all of a sudden, it bothered her. She opened the door to Jenna's room.

            "Jenna, are you awake?" Mia whispered.

            "Ugh, no," the dragon girl replied from under her covers.

            "Sorry," Mia said quietly and shut the door. She spun around quickly and came face with Piers. A large guilty grin spread across her face.

            "Hello, Piers," the Mercurian princess said a little too sweetly. Piers grinned maniacally.

            "What are you up to Princess?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

            "N-nothing," she stammered, her heart beating a mile a minute. Piers eyed her and shook his head playfully.

            "If you're looking for Garet, I just convinced him to get down from off the roof," he said, "he's in the courtyard."

            Mia blinked a few times. Piers and Garet always fought with each other, so this change was fairly drastic. She nodded and headed down the hall.

            "Hey, Mia," Piers called, "Catch!" Mia spun around quickly and caught a string of pearls.

            "This is..." she said pointing to the object in her hand.

            "I kept your bracelet safe, and now I think you should have it back," Piers said. Mia smiled and continued on towards the courtyard. Mia slowly slid open the large, silk screen doors to reveal a very oriental style garden. The clouds rumbled as she stepped outside the confines of the house. Mia wandered around for a little while, listening to the sound her wooden sandals made on the stone path. Then she saw what she was looking for, Garet. The dragon prince was sitting on a boulder and gazing at the sky. Lightening streaked across the atmosphere, as Mia approached him, making his silhouette seem more forlorn. A slow steady rain began to fall, as the azure haired girl climbed on top of the boulder and sat next to Garet.

            "Hello, there," she said softly as she placed her hand on his broad shoulder. He shuddered at her touch.

            "Garet, you should come inside," Mia said quietly. Garet turned to face her. Without a word he jumped off, leaving Mia to scramble after him.

            "Will you please help me?" she requested, "It's easier for me to climb up than it is for me to climb down."

            Garet held out his hand so she could steady herself as she climbed off the rock

            "Thank you," she said cheerily. Garet nodded slightly. He still had her hand in his grasp.

            "Your hands are so cold," he mumbled. Mia gazed at him, concern etched all over her features.

            "Garet, what's wrong?" she asked gently. Garet lowered his head and held her hand to his heart. He took a deep breath.

            "Mia, when I was young, I was told that mermaid women would steal my soul and make me live in the cold, dark sea," he began.

            Mia felt a saddened look cross her face.

            "Oh, Garet..." she whispered. He gripped her hand slightly tighter.

            "I think that's why everyone back at the castle was so afraid of having you around," the dragon prince continued, "They still held on to the belief that you would steal my soul."

            Garet was quiet for a few moments. He looked up and locked his eyes onto hers.

            "Mia, I know you would never do that to anyone. If anything I would give you my soul," Garet said. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Mia's waist.

            "Mia, my heart, my soul are yours, if you will accept them," Garet said earnestly. Mia felt a wave of shock hit her.

            "You mean that?" she asked. The dragon prince nodded solemnly.

            "On my honor," he answered firmly. She leaned her face closer to his.

            "Good, because, in exchange my heart and soul are yours also," she whispered, "I love you." she whispered and placed her lips on his. She pulled away slowly and cradled his head in her arms. Garet buried his face in her chest.

            "We should go in now, we're both soaked, and I know how much you hate being wet," she said softly as she brushed her fingers against the back of his neck. Garet stood up and put his arm around her protectively as they walked back to the house.

            Piers watched the fire in the main living room silently. If things continued the way they were between Garet and Mia, he'd have a loud, hot headed king ruling over him soon. That was definitely not something he was looking forward to. He smirked as he poured himself some saké in a small shot glass.

            "To the happy royal couple," he said raising his glass and drinking its contents. Just as he put the cup down, Kushinada burst through the door, obviously distressed.

            "Admiral Piers, have you seen my sister?" she asked.

            "I saw Lady Uzume earlier in the evening, she was by the beach," the blue haired man answered.

            "I went there and I couldn't find her, everyone's been searching she's not around here anywhere!" the young girl cried, "She might have gone swimming, and drowned or something!"

            Piers watched Kushinada pace back and forth across the floor. The look of dread that crossed her face made him feel as though he should do something to help.

            "Do you want me to look for her in the ocean?" Piers asked. Kushinada turned to him frantically.

            "It's a bit dangerous..." she said hesitantly. The admiral nodded in affirmation.

            "I know," he said as he headed out the door, "It shouldn't take long." The wind whipped his long hair in all directions as he closed the door behind him and headed toward the water. A storm had begun to lash the tiny island with its wrath. He dove head first into the towering waves. Wherever Uzume was, she wasn't going to be in good condition. A quick scan of the shallow water showed no signs of her, the ruler of Izumo was probably caught in an under current and dragged out to sea. But in which direction was she taken? Piers swam out further into the water, and found a clue, a scrap of white fabric with a small stain of blood on the corner. It was far too thin to be anything else, but part of an entire garment. The blue haired man turned the cloth over in his hands. She had to be nearby, so Piers kept a sharp look out for any more signs. He didn't have to look much farther, suffocating in the tentacles of a kraken, was Lady Uzume herself. One of her hands gripped the slimy tentacle wrapped around her neck, the other hung limply by her side, all signs pointed to her giving out at any moment. Piers cast Diamond Berg on the creature, causing it to rear back in pain and release its captive. As her body fell toward the ocean floor, Piers scooped her up, and headed toward the surface. The angry kraken was in hot pursuit, and gaining on them fast. Piers turned and pointed to it.

            "Frost," he said quickly. The creature became coated in a solid layer of ice. As it started to float upward, the admiral latched on, and surfaced with it. Uzume although hardly breathing was, thankfully, alive and barely conscious by the time they made it to the surface.

            "Lady Uzume! Can you hear me!" Piers shouted above the waves. The shivering girl nodded weakly.

            "We've got a long way to go, and I know you can't make it underwater," the admiral told her, "So you've got to hold on to me, I'm sure I can get us both home safely."

            She said nothing, but attached herself to his back and held on tightly with her uninjured arm. Uzume didn't like to have people play hero for her, but she was in no condition to fight it. The water was freezing, she could feel her legs growing numb.

            "Lady Uzume, are you holding up okay?" Piers questioned. She nodded, although she knew it was a lie. The ruler of Izumo was loosing all sense of time now, minutes felt like hours, and she felt she was going to be lost in the sea forever, holding onto Piers for dear life. Uzume buried her face in his long, wet hair. For the first time in her life, she felt she couldn't get control of the situation she was in.

            "We're almost there," Piers said. Uzume held on to him tightly. When they got into shallower waters, Piers started to struggle.

            "What's wrong?" she asked. He strained a little more.

            "Something's got my tail," he said. Uzume turned slowly as the pink monstrosity came into view.

            "Grand Gaia!" she shouted. It lessoned its grip just enough to allow the mermaid man to escape. Piers crawled onto the shore and Uzume slid off of his back. The two of them lay devoid of all energy on the beach for several minutes. Uzume sat up in fear as she felt a wet, slick apparition wrap around her ankle. Piers forced himself to get up and step on the kraken's tentacle and the girl wrenched her foot from its grasp and scrambled away as best she could. The admiral picked her up and continued on. Uzume looked up at him questioningly. The blue haired admiral said nothing, but he gave her a tired smile. They had finally made it home, or so they thought, a pink tentacle wrapped around Piers' leg. The kraken wasn't done with them yet. He cast Frost on the tentacle and smashed it, freeing himself, once more.

"Piers, get help..." she whispered. Piers trudged up the beach to try and get out of range of the Kraken's wildly thrashing retractiles. The blue haired man winced as he felt a harsh lash against his back. He was extremely exhausted and he knew he wouldn't make it much farther. If only he could call the others. As if someone read his mind, Felix, Ivan and Garet came running his way.

            "We'll take it from here, Piers," Felix called to him, "You get Lady Uzume to safety."

            Piers nodded and held Uzume tighter. As he drew near the house, Susa and Kushinada ran to meet him.

            "Her arm is broken, wake Mia and get her to cast Ply on her," Piers said as he entered the house.

            "Mia's already awake," the Mercurian princess said as she came closer to the two of them.

            "Hold still and relax," she said to Uzume soothingly. The azure haired girl clasped her hands together and whispered, "Ply."

            A blue aura appeared around Uzume and she sighed and fell asleep. Mia got up and smiled.

            "Tomorrow, her arm will be a little sore, so put it in a sling. Just let her rest now," she said, "You should rest too, Piers."

            Piers nodded silently.

            "We are indebted to you, Admiral Piers," Susa said, "is there anyway to repay you?"

            Piers smiled wearily and shook his head.

            "Make sure Lady Uzume is safe and comfortable and…sleep would be nice," he said as he leaned against the wall for support. Mia ran over to him.

            "Piers? Are you okay?" she asked. Piers didn't answer as he stumbled out of the room. The three of them glanced at each other nervously. He didn't look too good. Mia followed him down the hall.

            "Piers, what's wrong!" she cried. Piers glanced back at her.

            "Nothing," he said. Mia was left alone as she heard the sound of Piers' door closing. She felt her friend drifting away and it worried her.

            Uzume woke up the next day, to a perfect, cloudless morning. Her senses slowly started registering everything around her, including a dull pain in her arm. Then the events of the previous night flashed before her eyes. The young ruler, crawled out of her sheets and walked outside onto her terrace facing the sea. As she expected, the large corpse of the Kraken was not far off shore. Lady Uzume drew closer to her spot on her beach, and realized someone had beaten her there. Piers was there, sprawled out on the beach, water dripping off his body. He still had his fin, and she guessed that he had just taken a quick dip in the ocean.

            "Good morning, Admiral Piers," she said politely.

            "Good morning, Lady Uzume," he replied. A soft breeze played with her hair as she stood in silence.

            "Thank you, Admiral, I owe you my life," she said solemnly, "I should have known better than to go for a swim, even if there were only a few clouds."

            Piers smirked and brushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear.  "It was a simple, yet dangerous miscalculation on your part," the blue haired man pointed out, "We were lucky to get away from that kraken, Felix told me something a little disparaging this morning after breakfast."

            The young lady turned to him questioningly. Piers closed his eyes.  "The kraken was controlled by a shadow warrior," he said. Lady Uzume narrowed her eyes in hatred.

            "They won't give up will they?" she said, "I'm the only thing that stands in their way of the Venus Star."

            Piers glanced at her with a hint of interest.  "There is the Serpent of Izumo, a great lizard-like creature. It is my pet of sorts," she began, "it only listens to me. In order to keep the Star safe, Kraden suggested that I feed it to the Serpent."

            Piers' blue eyes widened in surprise.  "That means..." he started.

            "The Venus Star is in the belly of the Izumo Serpent," Lady Uzume said looking solemnly ahead.

---------------------------------------

A mysterious woman, a serpent, and a quickly changing world. It can only get better! Next chapter, something goes wrong with the Izumo Serpent, as the gang is forced to fight it before it destroys the entire island! Okay, see ya next chapter! (psst! If the you like Picard(Piers)/Mia check out my new fic, "Rhyme of the Ancient Mariner!")

**Next Chapter:  Dungeons and Dragons**


	19. Dungeons and Dragons

I've tried to type this chapter twice already. Each time my computer crashed. Then I became a perfectionist, and it took forever for me to be happy with what I wrote. So I'm working from my laptop and sitting here being frustrated and sad because of my recent Kenshin fetish. I'm NEVER watching "Samurai X: Reflections" again. It makes me cry. As much as I'd rather be working on my Picard/Mia story right now… Here's the chapter you've been waiting so long to read…sorry.

Thank you:

Wolfy129: I FINALLY updated. Some relationships are key to the story's development, and others are just there.

QueenDragonGoddess: Piers/Uzume comes out desperation. I refuse to make an original character for him to fall in love with (because they usually end up being annoyingly perfect and evil) and I refuse to leave him by himself. From what little we see of Uzume's personality, I'm sure they'd at least get along pretty well.

Suh: I'm so sorry I kept you waiting! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm working on my other story as well. I just have to work out a few kinks in the plot.

Eternal Outcast: I'm really glad you like it. Golden Sun was just too cool a game not to write something like this

Lunar: It's alright if you like a different couple. It took me a while to warm up to some of the ones I like now (such as Picard/Mia…which I love…)

Dark Ice Dragon: It's definitely Piers/Uzume. Not as heavily hinted at as some couples, but it's there.

Kadevi: What do you have against Garet/Mia? Did some evil rabid fan ruin it for you!? I guess that's one of the reasons I don't support Mudshipping as much as I used to. Too many snarky fans that ruined it. I do like a few authors, but not too many. Hey, to each his own, I say. I hope Gust isn't too angry with my cliffhanger and then my taking so long with updating. '

Hyper Basketcase: I'm trying to improve my writing with every chapter. Then I have to go back and revise all the not so good chapters. I have my work cut out for me still.

BlasterMaster: That's the plan. There's more to the romances than meets the eye.

Jupiter Sprite: I'm glad you like romance, because there's still more to come.

Wild Fox of the Wasteland: Chapter titles come from…songs, movies, random quotes and one liners that I can't seem to forget…as long as it fits, it's going there.

The 8BTFreak: I did update! It's here!

Akurei Karasu: Thanks for reading. Hopefully, my Picard/Mia will not disappoint you.

Rednal29: I'm glad you like it. Our heroes have to go to a couple of different places before the somewhat epic final battle. Since I have already beaten the game and I can't go back and check where certain landmarks are, I have to do some research. Well, little never hurt anybody.

Nips: I'm always happy to know someone enjoys my fic. Keep reading as long as you'd like.

Magical-flyingdragon: It's no problem. I'm always happy to please a fellow Steamshipper.

-------------------------

**Chapter Eighteen: Dungeons and Dragons**

The scene that had transpired on Lady Uzume's beach a few minutes ago, was a very different one indeed. Upon learning this new truth Piers was dumbstruck and couldn't find words to express his shock. Uzume turned to Piers as he continued to gaze at her in disbelief. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as the sea breeze played with her hair.  
"You don't believe me," she said softly. Piers shook his head  
"It's a bit hard to believe," he replied. Uzume smiled.  
"Then I'll have to prove it to you," she said, "Today, we're all going to Gaia Rock to visit the Izumo Serpent."  
She headed back up the beach toward the house.  
"It's a shame you don't trust me as much as I trust you," Uzume called over her shoulder.  
Piers closed his eyes in frustration. This made things a bit complicated in more ways than one.

---

The torch lit caverns of Gaia Rock echoed with the footsteps of Felix and his friends as they were led by Lady Uzume to the lair of the serpent. The young ruler was silent as she ran her uninjured hand over the stone walls of the cave. Her face was clouded with thought as she marched almost unconsciously through the winding natural corridors.  
"Are we there yet?" Garet said impatiently. Uzume was awoken from her trance like state.  
"Almost," she answered simply. Further down the cavern, a warm glow shown softly. Uzume quickened her pace slightly, and the others followed suit. The cave opened to a large room which was surprisingly warm. Stalactites hung menacingly from the ceiling, but they didn't look nearly as menacing as the creature that towered over them. It gazed down at them with its gold eyes, and they gazed up, half in amazement, half in fear. Sheba walked nearer to it. Felix moved to stop her, but Uzume held up her arm to halt him. Felix reluctantly complied and gazed after the blonde girl nervously. The serpent brought its head down to her level. Sheba patted its iridescent skin.  
"The Venus Star is inside her," the oracle said softly, "I feel it."  
Everyone was silent for a long while.  
"So what do we do now?" Ivan asked.  
"We defend it," Felix answered.  
"Is it that simple?" Feizhi said suddenly.  
"I don't know, you can see the future, you tell us," Ivan said in an irritated tone. Feizhi sighed and pretended to ignore the younger angel.  
"It seems like a reasonable idea," Sheba said, still fixated on the dragon. Jenna and Garet moved closer to the large lizard. It nudged the dragon-boy with its tail curiously. Felix put his hand on Sheba's shoulder.  
"How do you know what it's thinking?" he whispered to her.  
"The same way I know what you're thinking," she said. Isaac and Mia had joined Jenna and Garet beside the serpent, Ivan and Feizhi decided to explore the rest of the room and were flying precariously among the stone spires above. Uzume was watching them, until Piers tapped her gently on her shoulder.  
"Yes?" she said, turning to him. Piers sighed.  
"I'm sorry I was so skeptical before," he said, "I'm in a group with two girls who can see the future and I was reluctant to believe something as simple as what you told me."  
"Maybe," Uzume began thoughtfully, "it might have been more along the lines of you wished what I was saying was false."  
Piers smiled a little and nodded. Lady Uzume turned her attention to the Serpent. It gazed back, a far of look in its eyes and it was then Uzume knew that this was the end. Her friend was saying good-bye.

---

Jenna peeked into Sheba's room where her brother was looking especially comfortable with the small oracle falling asleep in his arms. Every time she saw them together, she couldn't help but smile. The dragon girl continued down the hall toward her room, reflecting on the circumstances that surrounded her and her friends. They were to protect two precious orbs of power from falling into the wrong hands, and watch over a giant serpent that held the third orb. Not the typical assignments she was used to, but definitely more interesting.  
"If we survive this, I get to be with my family and Isaac," she said to herself, "If we don't the whole world will be destroyed. No pressure here. None at all..."  
She stopped and gazed up at nothing in particular.  
"I wonder what the Wise One will throw our way next?" Jenna mused out loud. She needn't have asked, for as she walked into her room, Susa was running up the dirt path to the house, carrying and injured Kushinada. They had narrowly escaped the fire that had begun to ravage the island of Izumo. Susa ran down the paneled halls of the house to Uzume's room and burst in through the door. Uzume was startled by his sudden entry, but upon seeing her sister, she stood up, ready to hear what had happened.  
"Susa," the young ruler began, "what's—"  
"The Izumo Serpent…it's been taken over!" he cried. Uzume stood stock still, unsure of what her next action should be.  
"Rouse the others, I will go get the Cloud Brand," she said calmly. Susa watched as his future sister in law walked past him, with a decided look on her face.  
"Is it that serious?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid it is," she said sadly, "The serpent shall be slain tonight."

---

Sheba was roughly awoken from her blissful slumber. Susa was standing in the doorway, panting and telling them there was trouble on the island. Sheba slowly got up and followed Susa down the hall, although she was barely awake. She could hear Felix behind her, dragging himself out of bed, trying to look battle ready. Sheba felt almost in a haze until she felt a staff thrust into her hands. The young oracle almost jolted awake as brief and fleeting memories flashed before her eyes: a beautiful woman, a guardian of darkness and the integral destiny that she was a part of. She looked down at the staff curiously.  
"The Cloud Brand originally belonged to Luna," Uzume said to Sheba softly. Sheba gazed at the older woman with wondering purple eyes. Uzume smiled and patted her shoulder.  
"You'll know what to do," she said confidently. Sheba then ran to her room put on her shoes and a robe and ran out to the veranda to wait. Those visions she saw, were vague and brief, but somehow, she knew how to defeat the serpent. Her only dilemma was how to convince Felix and the others she was right. A few minutes later, Felix came out the door. He put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder and the two stared at the glowing fires on the other side of the island. Sheba gathered up her courage, it was now or never.  
"Felix," she began, "do you trust me?"  
The Venusian prince turned to her, confused by such a question.  
"Of course I do," he replied. Sheba looked down and tightened her grip on the Cloud Brand.  
"Then, will you let me take command in this battle?" she asked. Felix blinked a few times, astonished that she would even suggest such a thing.  
"I assume you have a plan for defeating the Izumo Serpent?" he said. Sheba nodded and looked up at him hesitantly.  
"And may I also ask that you put all of your Djinn on standby?" she added. Felix looked to one side and bit his lip.  
"Felix..." the oracle whispered as she lowered her eyes sadly, "I understand, I didn't expect—"  
The blonde was cut off by Felix pulling her into a gentle embrace. She sighed a little as he began to stroke her hair.  
"I trust you with my life, I know you won't let me down," he told her. Sheba smiled a little.  
"Thank you, Felix," she said quietly. The others came out a few minutes later, looking thrown together and tired. Isaac yawned as he sheathed his sword.  
"All right, Felix, what's the plan?" the blonde military commander said as he rubbed his eyes. Felix smirked and crossed his arms.  
"I don't know, ask Sheba," he said. The entire group was silent for a few minutes.  
"You're kidding, right?" Garet said, breaking the silence. Mia elbowed him, a signal for the taller boy to keep quiet. Sheba stepped forward.  
"I assure you he's not," she said firmly, "Now...Mia, Piers, take the lead and douse as many flames as you can. Jenna, Garet, you two fly just above them and make sure that they are not ambushed before we get to the Serpent. Ivan, Isaac, Feizhi, Felix and I will follow behind you four. We will begin the assault on the Serpent, and believe me, it won't know what hit it."  
Feizhi grinned. 'She's going to summon him,' she mused, 'and then a long journey to reclaim her memory will begin.' Uzume stepped outside as they were about to leave.  
"I must also go into the city with you," the young ruler said, "I need to help organize the putting out of the fires, Susa will stay behind and watch the house while we are gone."  
The group nodded and they continued into the city. Uzume left them a few minutes after entering, helping people find safe places to stay while the fire was raging and barking orders to others as they rushed to douse the fires. It didn't take them long to find out where the Izumo Serpent was, it towered over the raging flames in a maniacal manner. Sheba narrowed her eyes in determination.  
"All right, we're close enough, Feizhi, Ivan, use Shine Plasma!" the oracle ordered. The two Jupiterians did as they were told, and a series of purple lighting struck the rampaging lizard. The dragon took a deep breath and breathed a column of fire that took on unearthly shapes as it seared their skin.  
"Fire Blessing," Jenna grumbled as she took out her slim sword. Isaac turned to Sheba expectantly.  
"I hope you have a good attack in mind," he said as he cast a Cure on Mia. Sheba smirked confidently.  
"I do," she replied, "I just need a little more time, I'm sure you won't be disappointed."  
Isaac rolled his eyes, "If it doesn't work it won't matter. I can't be disappointed if I'm dead."  
Sheba shook her head, "Just buy me some time, and we'll all get out of this alive."  
Isaac made a mock salute and hurried away, to relay the orders to the others. The blonde girl turned to Felix.  
"Are you still with me?" she asked. Felix squeezed her hand and smiled.  
"Until the end," he answered. Sheba concentrated, putting her last few djinn on standby.  
"Good, now just hold on to me," she said as the Cloud Brand began to glow. Felix did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her eyes flashed purple as she slammed the base of the staff on the ground.  
"I summon, Charon!" she cried. As the others finished up their last attacks, the battlefield began to seem almost warped by a red aura. A seal appeared and caused an explosion of dark red to fill the sky. A dark creature appeared and aimed a similar explosion towards the Izumo Serpent. The attack struck the serpent head on, weakening it considerably. Isaac turned to Sheba and gave her a thumbs up. He then closed his eyes and raised his sword.  
"Odyssey!" he cried. Three swords converged on the weakened beast as Isaac struck the final blow. The bleeding lizard fell to the ground defeated, barely missing the tired warriors. Garet and Mia stumbled toward Sheba and Felix.  
"So can we look for the Venus Star tomorrow?" Mia panted, "I don't think I have enough energy to search and fight off dark warriors tonight."  
Isaac, Jenna and Piers were bringing up the rear. Felix was about to comply with Mia's request when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one of the dark warriors holding a golden colored orb.  
"The Venus Star!" he cried, "Don't let him get away!"  
Ivan and Feizhi took off after him, Garet not far behind the two angel children. Garet cast Flare Storm on the dark warrior as he tried to get away. The black figure dodged the attack easily, and shot an opposing psynergy at the group pursuing him. It wasn't like any psynergy the group was familiar with, it was a black energy and it shot in several beams simultaneously. The beams ripped through Garet and Ivan's bodies, and both fell from the sky. Feizhi, who had just missed being hit, caught Ivan, but Garet hit the ground with a sickening crack. Mia ran to his side and placed his head in her lap.  
"He's getting away..." Garet mumbled. Mia took his large hand in hers.  
"You're more important right now," she said quietly. She grasped his hand tighter as she used Ply Well, to heal his broken bones. But the scars and wounds on his body from the psynergy attack remained. Feizhi brought Ivan to Mia and she did the same for him, but the deep gashes on his small body refused to heal. Garet struggled to stand, the wounds bleeding further as he moved. Mia steadied him as he tried to walk.  
"What kind of wounds are these?" she asked, "They didn't heal when I used Ply."  
"They are wounds made by a psynergy called 'Dark Blessing.' They don't heal by any conventional means," a voice said from behind. They all turned, to face Lady Uzume as she approached them.  
"There is only one man who can heal your friends, and he is in the Hesperia Settlement," she said, "I've had to go to him several times. Here." The young ruler handed Felix a map.  
"It's the route to Hesperia," she explained, "You must leave tonight."

---

They followed her back to the house. As they approached, the group realized something was amiss. The sliding screen door had been ripped out and Uzume's face became masked with horror. She wordlessly ran into the building. The inside of the house was a most frightenting sight indeed. There was blood on the walls, servants groaning in pain. Uzume opened the door to her sister's room. Kushinada was huddled in a corner of the room and a bloody Susa lay sprawled on her bed. The older girl ran over to her sister.  
"Kushinada, what's happened?" Uzume asked her younger sister frantically. Kushinada burst into tears.  
"They came for the Stars, and we stopped them," she whimpered. The younger girl held out her hands. The Mercury and Mars Stars were still out of evil's clutches. Uzume walked over to Susa's side and she gently stroked his hair. Susa turned to her slowly, barely able to open his eyes.  
"I didn't fail you this time, Lady Uzume," he whispered, "Someday you will really trust me."  
Uzume closed her eyes painfully. "You have never failed me before, Susa. As long as it was your best, I have no reason to worry," she said in a soothing whisper. Susa gave her a lopsided grin and closed his eyes. Uzume headed back to her sister and took the Stars from the distressed girl and handed them to Felix.  
"Susa and my servants will survive, they sent their weaker followers here," she told them, "Now you must go."  
Mia placed a hand on Uzume's shoulder.  
"Let me do you this one favor," the blue haired girl said. She clasped her hands together and a faint blue aura surrounded her.  
"Wish Well," she said softly. The long, bloody gashes on Susa's body began to diminish.  
"As long as the wounds were not made by that dark psynergy, they will be healed," the Mercurian Princess said. Uzume smiled.  
"Gather your things, I will escort you to your ship," the Izumite ruler said.

---

Uzume watched as the future saviors of the world boarded the boat. Piers was standing next to her as she watched, and she knew that he had to go also. Piers was the first to point out her problem with trusting people, and the first person she was willing to trust. She hated to see him go, but she knew better than to question destiny. However, there was no way she was going to let him leave without some sort of reminder of her and Izumo.  
"Admiral Piers, before you go, I have something for you," Uzume said softly. She pulled out from her robe pocket an iridescent blue gauntlet and handed it to him.  
"It's made from Dragon's Glass, it increases the power of Mercury based psynergy," she explained, "This is as a gift for saving me and teaching me so much. Izumo will always be a welcome haven for you."  
Piers smiled down at her gently.  
"No more formalities, we know each other well enough for you to call me Piers," the blue haired man said.  
"Then you may call me Uzume," she said. The two shook hands and Uzume waved as Piers started to walk up the gangplank. Mia stood beside Piers as they started to fly away.  
"It feels so wrong to leave her alone with so much destruction and death to contend with," Mia said as she watched the young woman's silhouette disappear from sight. Piers glanced back at the lonely girl on the shore.  
"She can handle it," he said. Mia smirked.  
"If not, I'm sure you'll be there to ease her pain," she said playfully. Piers gave her a confused look and Mia glanced over at him slyly. She sauntered, away a mischievous bounce in her step.  
"I've got to go look after Garet," she called over her shoulder. Piers shrugged and headed to his cabin. The group was off to Hesperia. Little did they know, a lot more than a remedy for a few wounds was in store for them there.

---------------------------------------

That was the end of chapter eighteen. Hopefully it was enjoyable. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. And I will stop playing Fire Emblem, and I will work on my fics.

**Next Chapter: The Wind Cleric**


	20. The Wind Cleric

Chapter nineteen is heeeeerrrrreeee!!!!!! Finally! And this time, the delay wasn't due to Fire Emblem (and no I haven't stopped playing it!). I actually have been working on this story, just not this chapter. If you look closely at the past chapters you may see something different. Well, that's because I revised all of the past chapters. They were just bugging me, so I fixed them. That, and I got a job. So...sorry everyone!

Thank Yous:

Wolfy129- Don't worry, I've been very lax in updating. I feel so ashamed!

Karst-Blazen- For the record Alex is not dead. But I shall not say what happened to him.

Deth Star Apocolypse- I'm glad it's an easier read for you. I'm a scatter brain by nature so skipping around didn't confuse me much. Sorry about that.

Magical-flyingdragon- Isaac/Mia is t3h cute (yet sadly overly done) couple. But I'm glad you liked it anyway.

Eternal Outcast- Has it really been since Valentine's Day! Ye gods, I'm scared.

Suh- You will be so proud of me! All the chapters flow a little better now, and I'm putting your advice to good use (finally). The last chapter is the only revised version I haven't put up yet. It's done though. I really hope you like this one!

O.K., time for the chapter.

---------------------------------

**Chapter Nineteen: The Wind Cleric**

It was late at night when Feizhi finally gave up her vigil by Ivan's side. Shortly after beginning the journey to Hesperia, both Garet and Ivan fell ill. Mia, being the resident healer, noticed that the sickness attacked in stages. First there would be a general loss of energy and appetite. The second stage would involve a slight fever and possibly stomach problems. The third stage included extremely high fevers coupled with severe convulsions from time to time. Ivan, because of a weaker constitution, succumbed to the sickness much quicker than the older dragon-boy.

"I'll fight this thing down to my last heartbeat!" Garet declared. By the time he had said that, Ivan could barely keep any of his food down. Feizhi took to Ivan's side immediately. She had spent the past week hovering over Ivan without much sleep and it was beginning to take a toll on her. Jenna grew very worried about the purple haired girl and volunteered to take over for a few days. Feizhi tiredly trudged down the halls and into her own room, which she used to share with Sheba. Nowadays, the blonde seemed more comfortable with Felix in his room. The angel-girl could have cared less right about then, she was so drowsy that she could barely stand. She crawled into her bunk and fell asleep almost instantly.

At the same time, Sheba had a few concerns of her own. The acquisition of the Cloud Brand had begun to give her strange dreams. Most were hardly decipherable, and she had ignored them for the most part. But lately, the imagery become more and more precise and clear. But how was this going to affect their future? Right now she had no way of knowing. This feeling of not knowing was still a fairly new experience for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Felix coming in rubbing his eyes sleepily. He paused briefly at the door, surprised that Sheba was still awake.

"You're still up, huh?" he said as he removed his green scarf from about his neck. The blonde nodded.

"I'm just a little worried," she answered as she watched him carefully through the light of the candle. Felix sat down on a bench and began to remove his boots and he chuckled a little.

"You're only a _little_ worried?" the prince said in a questioning tone.

"I'm more scared than worried," the oracle replied, "Felix, what is it like to never know what will happen next?"

Felix gazed at her intently. Despite his fatigue, he was willing to answer such a difficult question, but he was having trouble finding the right words. There was a long pause. To explain this to Sheba was like explaining to a blind person what it was like to see colors. Sheba had always known everything. Or did she? There was _one_ thing she was not sure of...

"It's kind of like they way you don't know where you came from exactly," the Venusian prince said finally, "No matter how far back you try to remember, you can't figure out where you're from. You can imagine what happened all you want, but you'll never know for sure until you find someone who knows. I'll never know what will happen in my future unless I ask you or Feizhi or I experience it myself."

The oracle nodded and stared reflectively at the floor as she drew her knees toward her chest.

"I see," she said softly, "Thank you."

Felix smiled, "Anytime. Now it'd be best if you got some rest."

The girl crawled beneath the sheets of her bunk, but sleep did not come easy.

One week later our intrepid heroes finally reached the shores of Hesperia. Much to their surprise there was no one present near the shore. Because even Garet had begun to take on the more serious symptoms of the illness, the group ventured further into the island by means of the river in search of people. They had no such luck, the only thing they found was a cave, and they were unsure of what lay inside. Isaac, Piers and Jenna volunteered to explore the cave and report any findings. The group's only hope was that they find the healer and fast.

"We should be back in a timely fashion," Isaac said confidently before the three embarked on their mission, "I just hope those two hold out that long."

"I'm sure they will," Felix replied. Isaac saluted his prince and with that the three disappeared into the darkness of the cave. The Venusian prince sighed and went back aboard the ship to check on Mia and Feizhi and their charges. Feizhi had worked herself into exhaustion and was taking a rest while Sheba took care of the ailing prince. Ivan showed little signs of life; his body was not strong enough to do little more than breathe. Felix at this point prayed to Sol that the younger boy held on long enough to be healed. Garet was fairing better, but not by much. It seems even his body was deteriorating with the advance of the virus. The dragon prince slipped slowly between two planes of consciousness; one where he could feel Mia's gentle hands and softly spoken words coaxing him back to reality, and one that made him feel alone, numb and powerless. Garet hated feeling powerless. Mia on the other hand, while she was used to caring for the sick, was finding this particular illness one of the most taxing she had ever had to treat. She herself was barely awake, the princess often felt as though the virus sapped the energy of those who were in close contact with the one it infected. With the way Feizhi was going, and the way she was starting to feel, it wouldn't have surprised her. Mia laid her head on Garet's chest as she contemplated these things. She shouldn't worry too much. Piers and the others would be back and everything would be okay. She could go back to discussing politics with Ivan and talking about life in general with Garet. Garet's view of life was interesting if not funny. Mia smiled weakly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Garet..." the cerulean haired girl whispered, "Hold out just a little longer."

She could hear his heart beating steadily in his chest. Vaguely she remembered his statement from a few weeks back. 'He says he'll fight this illness down to his last heartbeat...' she thought, 'I just hope his last one doesn't come too soon.'

There was no doubt about it; Isaac was lost. The three adepts were lying on the ground in the bowls of the cavern with no idea of where they were or how to get out. Isaac was vaguely aware of Jenna clinging to his waist like a child would a cherished toy and Piers' steady breathing not far off. Things didn't start off this horrible, in fact, things actually started out pretty well. However, after wandering for about a week in the cave, the three adepts were getting tired and hopeless. Jenna was having an especially hard time. She didn't like the dark and dampness of the cave. But the red head didn't complain much, and they continued on at a steady pace. Piers never said much throughout the expedition, he always seemed to be preoccupied.

Isaac hoped, and still did as he lay there in semi consciousness, that he could make it back in time to save his friends. 'Friends...' Isaac mused, 'Who would have guessed, we'd all become friends?' Over the past few months he had learned many things about the customs and policies of the clans he'd been fighting his whole life. He learned that many of the fierce and often ruthless customs of the Mars clan stemmed from the ancient customs of their ancestors who were much larger and more beastly than their descendents could ever be. Some people of the Jupiter clan had the power of foresight, but it was rarely consistent, which was why Sheba was so idolized by the people of her clan. The people of the Mercury clan were known for their particularly potent healing abilities. They once had a king who was such a skilled healer that he healed an entire city suffering from a plague. Entire worlds of knowledge would open up to each other if this "world peace" thing Sheba persisted in talking about all the time really worked out.

World peace, while interesting, was hard to concentrate on when the atmosphere around you seems to be slowly slipping into shadow. Granted, the shear darkness of the cave did little for the mood of the travelers. Jenna's usually confident and strong demeanor had diminished quite a bit and she was silent and clung tightly to Isaac in anyway that was comfortable and/or convienient to her. Piers seemed to only get quieter and even more worried the deeper they went into the cave. Isaac kept a strong face, but even that was façade began to fade quickly. The shadows in the cave only seemed to grip the adepts in silence and hopelessness. They had no idea how far this cave went, or if they'd find anything. What scared Isaac the most was that at this point, the caverns had gotten so dark, he couldn't tell when his eyes were open or when they were closed. He couldn't always figure out when he was dreaming, and when he was awake. Dreams could be so frighteningly real, and then he would wake up to find that they hadn't really happened at all. The blonde often wondered what would happen if one of his dreams would be reality. Would he one day really be trying to keep Jenna from falling down a ravine, or would he really be fighting an enemy that he couldn't see? Who knew? All he knew was that the world was getting darker and blacker and his two companions seemed to be drifting farther and farther away. Was it real? Was he dreaming again? Everything was just lost in shadow, everything was just so dark, until he saw the light...

Ivan opened his eyes to daylight for the first time in weeks. He was surprised to see a man standing over him rather than Feizhi. The prince blinked a few times, for this man was unlike any he'd ever seen. With tanned skin, a feathered headdress, he was a most interesting specimen. As the prince began to sit up, his body seemed to scream in protest.

'Try not to move too much' the man said telepathically. Ivan's eyes shot open in surprise.

'H-how did you—,' he began. The man raised his hand to silence him.

'As a fellow Jupiter adept, it's only natural I can talk to you telepathically,' the man replied, 'Before you ask, yes I am the healer you've been seeking. Now rest, child.'

Ivan did as he was told all too eagerly. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that someone was in the bed across from his. The cascade of purple that circled around her head was a dead give away as to who she was.

"Feizhi—" the prince began. The man shook his head.

'Don't you worry about her, she'll be all right,' he informed him. Ivan let his head hit the pillow, but he kept his eyes on the pale form of Feizhi until he fell asleep. The man sighed as he went down the hall toward Garet's room. Women are a most nurturing kind, especially toward those they love, but they give so much of themselves, they almost kill their bodies in the process of protecting the ones they nurture. If anyone knew this, it was the Chieftain of the Hesperia Settlement, and he was reminded of that now as he healed these young men. Upon opening the door, he saw Princess Mia, obviously exhausted, sleeping with her head on the dragon prince's chest. No doubt a similar story happened here as with Ivan and Feizhi. The Chieftain hadn't the heart to move the blue haired girl, he merely performed his healing act and waited until it began to take effect. Soon after, Garet's eyes shot open in alarm. When his eyes finally fell on the Chieftain, a look of angered confusion crossed his face, and he looked poised to yell, but the older man put his finger to his mouth to silence him. He then pointed to Mia's sleeping form. Garet's features softened and he almost unconsciously began to play with her hair. The Chieftain left the pair to check on his latest charges. Isaac, Jenna and Piers seemed to be in a fog after being rescued by the Hesperians. After a quick Hesperian healing psynergy, they definitely weren't as completely lost as they were when they found them. Jenna seemed to lessen her grip on Isaac's arm and Piers was finally talking. Isaac himself was at least responding somewhat to Felix. They needed a few days to get back to normal, very few people could navigate that cave without a guide and not go mad within a few days, so he gave the credit for lasting so long.

Now that that business was taken care of, he had a slightly more pressing matter at hand. That girl, the oracle, she was special, but she had no idea of how much so. He approached her as she watched Felix try to strike up a conversation with Isaac. She smiled at him good naturedly.

'Thank you very much, Chieftain, I'm sure they'll be better soon,' Sheba said to him telepathically. He seemed to prefer talking that way, so Sheba naturally accommodated him.

'Sheba, are you aware of your past? Of how you were born?' he asked directly. There was no time to be beating about the bush when so many lives were at stake. The younger girl was taken aback.

'N-no...' she answered. He nodded reflectively.

'It's time you knew,' the Chieftain replied. Sheba looked confused.

'The answer to so many of your questions, lie within the mystery of the night.'

---------------------------------

So…There it is…I'm done. Yay!

**Next Chapter: The Mystery of the Night**

I'm a bit redundant, aren't I?


	21. The Mystery of the Night

Yay, I'm writing more. I hopefully will be better about updating, this is after all a more crucial part of the story. Sheba's past is rather important. I'm so glad I could this up before I left for vacation.

Thank yous:

Flowers of Moss: I missed you! I'm so glad you still like this story!

GaretFire: Whoohoo! Another Steamshipper! And to answer your questions: "Rhyme of the Ancient Mariner" came from a poem by the same name. I love that poem. Yes this will be a Garet/Mia for the rest of the story. I like that couple and, really, Mia doesn't need to go through any more emotional tension.

IC3 4N63L: I've been trying to be better about updating, and about reviewing fics I like to read…I've been so lazy...

Karst-Blazen: I'm sorry, hon. I've gotten to far in the story and I'm not changing the pairings I picked.

Wolfy 129: It would have been a lot easier for you to read if didn't erase my page breaks! I'm trying to rely more on descriptions and inner turmoil/thoughts and the like, rather than straight out dialogue. I don't want this to turn into a script format fic.

Shadows on the Wall: Yay! I'm glad you liked it.

Suh: I owe my success to you of course. And an old, dead guy named Nathaniel Hawthorne, author of The Scarlet Letter. His vivid descriptions of penance and redemption and his artful way of describing things in general really influenced me. I usually write my best when I read a good book.

Now on with the story.

------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty: Mystery of the Night**

Sheba sat at the window of the Chieftain's house reflecting on what he had said to her before she came to the settlement. The secret to her past lay within the mystery of the night. Her memories had long eluded her. The farthest back she can remember is to about when she was ten years old, but even then things were abrupt and unexplained. She heard a voice telling her to search for Prince Felix and bring about world peace. What happened next was a blur. She vaguely remembered falling from the sky and being found by a temple priest. As soon as the people realized her powers of premonition, she was immediately worshiped. The worship, the reverence...they all smothered her until she felt she couldn't breathe. Then suddenly, after the enchantment and wonder of her powers died down, the oracle became isolated from the world, living only with visions of a desolate future and incense smoke. Her only solace was with her dreams of Felix, the man who would save the world and the one whom she would grow to love. Sheba spent her life with little contact with people, and when she had conversations with others, it was very obvious that she lived and talked like she was always in another world. All this contributed to a fairly miserable and lonely life.

Ever since her capture however, she felt alive. Despite the fact that danger and death were always on her heels, being with real people had done wonders for the young oracle. Sheba in all her life had never had any real friends, and these young adults were a breath of fresh air. Jenna with her forthrightness, Mia and her gentle manner, Ivan and his shrewd nature, Garet and his feisty personality, Isaac and his keen sense of nobility, Piers and his quiet sophistication, and Feizhi and her quirky charm; they all gave her a glimpse of the real world, the world she was sent to protect. Then of course there was Felix. Felix was almost beyond words to the blonde girl. Felix had an air of strength, a stability that Sheba had long lacked in her life. The prince, once he believed in something, fought for it with all his vital energy. His affections, once turned her way were tender and unchanging. The Venusian prince had indeed filled her life with a warmth and love that had before been non existent. Her only fear in learning of her past was that some how, Felix's feelings would be dissuaded. If that were to happen, Sheba was unsure of what she would do. Sheba buried her face in her hands. If she would loose the young prince's affections, she wished that she didn't have to learn of her past.

"Sheba? Are you all right?" a familiar voice said gently. It was Felix, no doubt he was worried of her sudden unwillingness to talk to anyone, him especially. She shook her head.

"No, everything's fine..." she answered. The prince sat at her feet and rested his head her lap.

"Don't lie to me Sheba," he whispered. The blonde took in a deep breath. She knew Felix could read her like a book.

"I...I don't want to know about my past..." Sheba replied, "I'm scared."

Felix lifted his gaze toward her, his brown eyes full of understanding, "No matter what happens, Sheba, I'll be there for you."

With that he once again resumed his resting position. The oracle's purple eyed gaze became cloudy with tears. 'Felix...you are an amazing person. It's a shame you don't know how wonderful you are,' she thought as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair. She secretly wished that time would stop, that she could stay at peace forever.

* * *

Behind closed doors, the Chieftain paced the floor as Sheba and the others sat expectantly. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment all her questions would be answered. Who were her parents? Why could she see the future? Why was most of her life blocked from her memory? Sheba stared apprehensively at the man before her. Even as she watched him, more questions filled her mind. A strange mix of emotions was threatening to burst out of her at any moment. The oracle somehow was able to mask it with an outward calm. Felix, who was faithfully by her side, took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Lately she wondered that if he was almost gifted with the ability to read her mind. He seemed to always know just how she felt and just what she needed.

"It's a long story and it's hard to decide where to begin..." the Chieftain said finally, "I guess it would only be fair to start out with who you once were."

Long ago, before the civilizations of Weyard had even begun to exist, there was Luna, Sol and the gods. They all existed in harmony and bliss, Luna and Sol headed all things together and the gods lived under them. Soon, the gods felt it necessary to have underlings to worship them. They entreated Luna and Sol to create humans and other creatures to venerate them. The two consented and created humans, dragons, birds, fish and many other creatures to inhabit a world called Weyard. The Wise One was then created by Luna and Sol to watch over the humans. For many years there was peace among the humans.

The humans were doing so well, the gods thought it best to create gems of the four principle elements that make up the world and allow them to spread their powers of psynergy over Weyard. Luna and Sol once again consented, and created lighthouses to house each gem. The Mercury Lighthouse was to the south, the Mars Lighthouse was to the north, the Jupiter Lighthouse was to the east and the Venus Lighthouse was to the west. The people were even happier and were eager to use their now found powers to venerate the gods. However, as the years dragged on, many misused their psynergy, but they continued to claim that they should not be taken away for they needed their power to serve their gods. The Wise One grew angry with the gods and ordered them to put out the lighthouses. The gods, of course, flatly refused. The Wise One began to dissuade followers of certain gods, making them go toward gods who only used their type of psynergy. This made various adepts of psynergy band together, Mercury adepts with Mercury adepts, Venus adepts with Venus adepts and so forth. The gods who were a mix of two elements, such as Zagan, Charon, Catastrophe, and Iris, became weak, and the Wise One sealed them and their power easily.

Soon, the adepts began to wish to look like the gods they worshiped and the gods consented. The people's appearance was then altered, hence the birth of the dragon people, mermaids, and angels. Sol was outranged with the gods for changing the appearance of his creations, but Luna was willing to forgive them. Thus there occurred a split between the two psynergies. Sol took the two races of the Venus and Mars under his rule and Luna took the two races of Jupiter and Mercury under hers. This made some races intolerant of the other's psynergy, much like in the instance of the Mars and the Mercury clans. As Luna and Sol's rage turned toward each other, the Wise One saw that the four remaining groups of gods were responsible for the split and he decided to eliminate the source of their power, the Elemental stars. He found that he couldn't destroy them, but he was able to un-light the lighthouses. The last of the gods' power was weakened and the Wise One sealed them up also.

The Wise One had earned much power, and had become corrupt since the removal of the gods. He soon wanted to have the power of Luna and Sol for himself. The two realized that if the Wise One were to have their abilities, their world would soon crumble. They used their power to revive all the gods and lead an upscale war against the Wise One. By this time, the Wise One had amassed many powerful dark followers who also fought by his side. The battle was epic but soon, it came down to an all out showdown between Luna, Sol and the Wise One. The Wise One was defeated, but not completely. Wounded and weak he went into a state of rest, to gain strength for a future time. Luna and Sol knew that they had used most of their energy to defeat the Wise One and they would not live much longer. Both Sol and Luna put all their remaining power into a sacred orb called the Golden Sun, which would only be activated if the lighthouses were lit once again. Sol then entrusted his spirit to the noble kings of the Venus clan because they were the only race to stay true to their original form. Luna, however, had just enough strength left to transfer her spirit to a baby of the Jupiter clan. She asked the gods to use the last of their power to preserve the baby girl alive for 1,000 years and send her back to the Jupiter clan, with acute powers of premonition. The gods fulfilled her dying wish and kept the baby alive in a state of suspended animation. During the latter part of the millennium that was to pass, the gods allowed the baby to age to the age of ten. By that time, the spirit of Sol had already manifested itself in the royal decedents of the Venus clan. The girl was sent back to Weyard and told to look for this young royal and help him assemble a group to save the world from the evil that had already begun to fester.

* * *

Everyone was floored. Sheba was sat silently, too stunned to speak. She had the spirit of Luna residing in her body her entire life. No wonder she didn't remember anything before age ten, she didn't have anything to remember. She turned to Felix, who was equally as shocked. Who would have guessed that he had been entrusted with the spirit of Sol? Even though so many questions were answered, Sheba still had more. What had become of all her memories of being Luna? Sheba thought about it again. Was she sure she wanted to remember so many sad things? The Cheiftain opened up a chest and pulled out an old staff. It was a simple staff made of wood, but it had ornate carvings all over it. When Sheba got a good look at it, she jolted unconsciously.

"This was Luna's most favorite staff, the one she used in the fight against the Wise One," he said, and placed it in her hands. It had scarcely touched her skin before a rush of images raced before her eyes and time seemed to stop. Everyone noted the change in Sheba's continence. Her eyes were opened wide and she was visibly trembling.

"Sheba..." Feizhi said coming out of her shocked stupor. Feizhi had known Sheba's past had great importance, but she had now idea how much so. The purple haired girl definitely did not know of how much pain the oracle's past self had to endure. The blonde girl closed her eyes and stood up and left the room. A short while later, her sobs began to echo down the hallway.

* * *

_ He played with her long hair affectionately. Sol always found ways to comfort Luna, even when times were grim. Right now, things were as grim as they get, for they were lying on a muddy, blood soaked battlefield with death and destruction all around. The smell of blood and victory permeated the air. The future for a time, would be bright for the rest of the world. However, for the two highest gods, the future was anything but. The time of their death was fast approaching. Luna felt tears form in her eyes. She would soon be parted with her loved one forever. If anything would console her melancholy spirit, it would be to know that Sol would live. Sol truly was one of a kind in more ways than one. He set aside his differences so they could stop the Wise One, and fought alongside her. In the process, they both strengthened the love that had been strained for so long. Now that their love was at it's strongest peak, they were going to die. Sol didn't seem phased at all by any of the horrible things happening. He only seemed to react to her feelings, and right now, his face was wrought with concern for her saddened look. He brought her face close to his as he began to wipe her tears._

_ "Someday we'll be together again, right, Luna my dear?" he said. Luna closed her eyes and sighed._

_ "Oh...Sol..." she whispered._

Sheba opened her eyes. She was in bed, with Felix's arms wrapped protectively around her. She listened quietly to the sound of his breathing. She found that it soothed her very much. After she had left the room the night before, she had to reflect on the entirety of what she had just learned. Her true past was abruptly brought back to mind and it took a while for the oracle to sort things through. Luna had good times, and down right horrible times. Sheba just couldn't fathom it all at once. However as soon as things became clearer, she knew exactly what she was going to do. Defeat the source of her and her lover's sadness, the Wise One.

"I will defy you," she whispered menacingly, "You _will_ pay for my lover's pain."

* * *

Deep within the bowels of a dark castle the Wise One opened his green eye with a start. He could feel that he had been overcome, and it was then he knew his suppression of the oracle's power was broken. She was free from his grasp, and what was more, she knew of his treachery and deviousness. Something had to be done.

"Lord Babi!" he cried. The old man hobbled forth and kneeled before the stone.

"Yes, oh Wise One," he said.

"Do you truly wish to be immortal?" the stone boomed.

"Yes! Yes, more than anything!" Lord Babi said eagerly.

"Then you will kill Prince Felix before they are able to reawaken his memories," the Wise One ordered.

"Yes, as you wish," the old man replied.

"And light the rest of those lighthouses. The source of Sol and Luna's power lies within the Golden Sun! Do not forget!" the stone thundered. Lord Babi rose and pounded his staff on the ground. The dark warriors stood at attention. The elderly man pointed to one group.

"You all, go get the rest of those stars," he said and then turned to another group, "And you all, assassinate Prince Felix."

The dark followers nodded and left to do as they were bidden.

-----------------------

Huzzah for Chapter 20. I love it so. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are nice and constructive criticism is accepted with open arms and an open mind.

**Next Chapter: The Knightly Sol**


End file.
